Entre Ombre et Lumière Tome 1 : Point de rupture
by Elendil the Grey Paladin
Summary: 7ans avant la Guerre des clones,un padawan a vu son existence changé à jamais.Une rencontre inattendue sur une planète isolée lui a fait entrevoir des horizons aux antipodes des Jedi et accepter un héritage qui n'était pas le sien.Le destin est-il écrit?
1. Mission sur Myrkr

Entre Ombre et Lumière

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Il m'a fallu réfléchir un long moment avant de me focaliser sur la période où je commencerais cette histoire et de quelle manière je l'articulerais. L'histoire commence 29 années avant la Bataille de Yavin, soit 3 ans après l'épisode I et 7 ans avant l'épisode II. Je tâcherais de m'en tenir le plus possible aux sources avérées comme les films et l'Univers Etendu mais je conserverais tout de même une petite marge de manœuvre. Cette fiction est la première d'une série de 6 voire de 9, si toutefois elle parvient à capter votre intérêt. ;)

Rating : T

Résumé : 29 Av BY. A mi-chemin entre le Blocus de Naboo et le début de la Guerre des Clones, un Padawan a vu son existence changée à jamais. Une rencontre inattendue sur une planète isolée l'a poussé à entrevoir des horizons aux antipodes de la tradition Jedi… et à accepter un héritage qui n'était pas le sien. Peut-on vraiment changer un destin tout tracé à force de volonté ?

Disclaimer : Starwars et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de George Lucas.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

Tome 1 : Point de Rupture

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Mission sur Myrkr

_La lame bleue semblait se déplacer si vite qu'elle créait un sillon de lumière sur son passage, se fracassant avec toujours plus de force sur la lame verte de son adversaire, qui en était réduit à des parades défensives de moins en moins élaborées._

_Dix secondes, c'est tout le temps qu'il fallut à l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns pour mettre à terre son adversaire et s'emparer de la lame émeraude. Bien qu'il se fût trouvé de dos, la manière dont il se tenait, un sabre dans chaque main, lui conférait une sorte d'aura de puissance et de calme qui l'apaisait. Contrairement à nombre de leurs condisciples, le garçon âgé d'une douzaine d'années n'était pas du genre bagarreur, ni même arrogant… c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait d'ailleurs._

_- Elena ! Elena !_

_La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Bien évidemment, c'était son amie Olana Chion qui venait de l'interpeler. L'apprentie aux yeux noisette arborait tout comme elle l'ambition de devenir une guérisseuse Jedi et c'était cet intérêt commun qui avait contribué à les rapprocher durant leurs premières années dans le Clan des Ours de Maître Yoda._

_Néanmoins, elle était également amie avec le garçon qui venait de remporter le Tournoi des apprentis. Ce tournoi était l'occasion pour les jeunes apprentis de se faire remarquer par un maître, qui pourrait ainsi les prendre comme Padawan. Les initiés qui n'étaient pas choisis par un maître ou un chevalier avant leur treizième anniversaire étaient en général envoyés à la Corporation Agricole et pouvaient tirer un trait sur leurs chances de devenir de vrais chevaliers Jedi._

_Voyant que son amie la dévisageait d'un air sévère, Elena déglutit avec difficulté avant de prendre la parole d'une voix peu assurée._

_- Désolé Olana, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées._

_- Oui… dis plutôt que tu étais une fois de plus en train de l'observer. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que l'attachement est interdit chez les Jedi. La sermonna son amie en laissant échapper un soupir._

_Les joues de l'adolescente s'empourprèrent en comprenant l'allusion que venait de lui faire la jeune Chion. Elle ne connaissait pas la nature exacte des sentiments qu'elle arborait à son égard mais elle ne ressentait pourtant rien de dangereux ni d'obscur dans leur amitié…_

_Pourtant, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçut l'objet de ses pensées se diriger vers elle, une serviette autour du cou et un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Elena ! Maître Felder a accepté de me prendre comme padawan !_

_- C'est… c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant, un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres._

_Pourtant, le cœur de la jeune fille était partagé entre la joie qu'elle ressentait pour lui de le voir réaliser son rêve et la tristesse en sachant qu'il ne tarderait pas à quitter le Temple Jedi pour partir en mission avec maître Felder. Elle s'efforça pourtant de faire bonne figure et de ne pas trop rougir tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur ses épaules, son visage rayonnant._

_- J'ai aussi parlé avec maître Maruk. Il a dit que tu t'étais bien débrouillée dans l'arène et que tes talents de guérisseuse étaient parvenus jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il te prenne comme apprentie._

_Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour sourire. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il s'inquiétait toujours de son bien-être et de ce qu'elle allait devenir. La sachant trop timide pour aller elle-même voir les maîtres, il s'en était chargé à sa place… et là voilà peut-être assurée de devenir un Chevalier Jedi elle-aussi._

_- Merci… merci beaucoup. Je…_

_- Ne me remercie pas, Elena. C'est toi qui t'es battue dans l'arène et ce sont tes dons et tes efforts qui t'ont fait remarquer par Maruk. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à avoir un peu plus confiance en toi et je suis sûr que tu deviendras une grande guérisseuse. S'exclama-t-il avec entrain, lui adressant même un clin d'œil._

_C'est alors qu'un brouillard engouffra tout et elle eut l'impression de voir son ami s'éloigner. Même Olana parut s'évanouir dans les airs un court instant, avant de réapparaître, mais un peu plus âgée._

_- Je suis désolée, Elena. Le vaisseau de Maître Felder a disparu lors d'une mission dans le système d'Obroa. Tous ses occupants sont présumés morts…_

_Le visage triste de l'adolescente de treize ans ne tarda pas à disparaître de nouveau, la laissant seule dans cet océan de brume. Elena pouvait cependant sentir les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle se mettait à crier son nom._

_Malheureusement, tout ce qu'elle arrivait à voir, c'était une silhouette indistincte qui se tenait au loin, trop loin d'ailleurs pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage mais elle pouvait cependant entendre sa voix appeler son nom._

_- Elena… Elena…_

_

* * *

_

- Elena, réveille-toi. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

L'adolescente était aujourd'hui âgée d'un peu plus de seize ans. Ses cheveux châtains, jadis mi-longs, dépassaient désormais ses épaules, bien qu'elle ait coutume de les attacher par un ruban dans son dos, à l'exception toutefois de sa fine tresse de padawan.

Se redressant sur sa couchette, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour sortir complètement de sa léthargie et lever la tête vers celui qui s'était adressé à elle.

Jai Maruk était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs coupés assez courts et aux yeux perçants. Vêtu des robes Jedi traditionnelles, il était en effet un Maître Jedi et son propre maître depuis près de cinq années.

- Où sommes-nous, maître ?

- Regarde par toi-même… et viens me rejoindre dans le salon principal lorsque tu seras prête. Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de quitter la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ne portant qu'une longue chemise qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses en guise de pyjama, la jeune femme s'extirpa de ses draps et pressa son visage contre le hublot, cherchant à apercevoir la planète vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Il s'agissait une planète verdoyante, couverte de forêts tropicales apparemment… mais dépourvue du moindre signe de vie intelligente.

Aucune ville, aucun monument, seulement l'étendue infinie de la jungle.

Où pouvaient-ils donc bien se trouver ?

* * *

Jai Maruk était assis en tailleur dans le salon principal du _Radiant VIII_, le croiseur républicain de classe consulaire à bord duquel il voyageait en compagnie de sa padawan, Elena Telmak. Le maître Jedi s'était mis en position de méditation depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais contrairement à ce qu'auraient pu croire des observateurs extérieurs, il ne recherchait pas la paix.

Non, son esprit se concentrait sur la planète autour de laquelle leur vaisseau orbitait, à la recherche d'une quelconque présence dans la Force… sans grand succès. Ou plutôt, il sentait des créatures sensibles à la Force mais elles n'avaient rien d'humain ou de civilisé.

Presque exempte d'êtres intelligents, si on omettait les quelques mercenaires et contrebandiers qui s'y cachaient de temps à autres, Myrkr était une planète à la végétation luxuriante, recouverte sur presque toute sa surface par une jungle dense et peuplée d'animaux sauvages dont certains étaient réputés pour savoir traquer les utilisateurs de la Force.

D'ordinaire, cette planète était une destination peu prisée par les Jedi, justement à cause des Vornskrs qui pouvaient les chasser simplement en sentant leur présence particulière dans la Force mais aussi à cause d'autres animaux, plus petits et quasi-inoffensifs : les Ysalamiri. Ces petites créatures aux allures de lézards possédaient en effet la faculté de repousser la Force les entourant, dans un certain rayon d'action. C'était ainsi qu'ils se protégeaient des Vornskrs, qui étaient leurs prédateurs naturels.

- C'est Myrkr, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de sa Padawan le fit sortir de sa méditation puis ouvrir les yeux. Elena était une guérisseuse de talent et une diplomate avisée. Néanmoins, elle brûlait encore d'une passion qui l'empêchait de trouver la paix…

… une passion incarnée par un ami d'enfance disparu voilà de cela trois ans, en même temps que son maître et que tout l'équipage de l'_Ecliptic III_, un autre croiseur républicain consulaire.

- Oui, c'est bien Myrkr. Le capitaine et le lieutenant recherchent toutefois des traces du vaisseau avant de tenter un atterrissage. Répondit Maruk en se relevant.

Mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien parler dans le vide car la jeune femme avait le regard tourné vers la large vitre de transparacier, même si elle ne semblait pas prêter attention au paysage. Non, elle était concentrée sur la Force, à la recherche d'une présence qu'il n'avait lui-même pas pu localiser.

- C'est la dernière destination possible, Elena. Nous avons essayé tous les autres trajets possibles depuis Obroa-skai à partir de la dernière position connue de l'appareil.

- J'en suis toute à fait consciente, maître. S'il n'est pas là… alors je me résignerai à le considérer pour mort. Lui répondit Elena d'un ton qui se voulait mesuré mais qui laissait présager de son malaise sous-jacent.

Le maître Jedi était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une femme d'une trentaine ou quarantaine d'années, dont les cheveux blonds coupés au carré et le visage sérieux lui donnaient un air grave, presque sévère. Son uniforme bleu marine était celui des pilotes du Département Judiciaire de la République Galactique.

Le lieutenant Shan Lawson n'était peut-être pas une femme des plus diplomates mais les nombreuses missions que Maruk avait effectuées à bord de son vaisseau lui avaient démontré ses talents de pilote.

- Maître Maruk, nous avons repéré un signal très faible provenant de la planète. Il s'agit d'une balise républicaine et le code correspond bien à l'_Ecliptic III_. Nous connaissons la position du vaisseau mais le scan n'a révélé aucun être vivant à bord.

C'est à peu près ce à quoi il s'était attendu et ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il ressentit le cœur de sa padawan s'envelopper d'un mélange de tristesse et d'espoir chancelant. Quoi qu'il arrive sur la planète, le voyage s'arrêtait là. Myrkr serait la dernière d'une longue série de planètes qu'ils avaient visitées au cours de ces trois dernières années… et ce serait celle qui leur apporterait les réponses à leurs questions.

- Trouvez une aire d'atterrissage viable le plus près de la zone d'émission du signal, je vous prie. Demanda calmement Maruk.

Le lieutenant se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant de quitter la pièce pour s'en retourner vers le cockpit. Elena elle-même sortit du salon quelques instants plus tard, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Se remettant en position assise, Maruk étendit à nouveau ses perceptions, cherchant un éventuel écho sur la planète forestière…

… mais n'eut droit qu'au silence pour seule réponse.

* * *

Sur les huit membres d'équipage que comptaient le croiseur consulaire, seule Shan Lawson décida d'accompagner les deux Jedi lors de leur expédition. En effet, même si le vaisseau était en grande partie manœuvré à l'aide de droïdes, il lui fallait un équipage composé d'au minimum un pilote, un voire deux copilotes, un navigateur, un officier de communication et trois techniciens. Le lieutenant Lawson était l'un des deux copilotes, ce qui rendait sa présence moins vitale pour le bon fonctionnement de l'appareil en cas de problème.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle elle s'était décidée à accompagner Maître Maruk et son apprentie. La raison principale était liée à sa demande d'affectation au corps des pilotes judiciaires, près de trois ans auparavant…

… et qui se résumait au nom du pilote de l'_Ecliptic III_, porté disparu avec le reste de son équipage.

Marcus Lawson.

Capitaine du croiseur républicain depuis près de sept ans lors de sa disparition, son frère aîné avait laissé derrière lui une femme et deux enfants… qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient continuer à espérer ou bien accepter de faire leur deuil. Pour sa part, Shan avait le pressentiment que son frère était mort mais elle avait conscience que cette intuition n'apaiserait pas la douleur de sa belle-sœur… non, seul le retour de Marcus le ferait, qu'il soit vivant ou mort.

- Quelle excuse avez-vous donné au Conseil pour faire un détour par cette planète ? Demanda soudainement le lieutenant, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Je leur ai simplement dit que ma padawan souhaitait essayer de trouver des plantes médicinales rares, qui pourraient pousser sur une planète d'où la civilisation était quasi-absente. Répondit Maruk d'un ton dégagé.

- Maître… pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites toujours porter le chapeau ? Rétorqua Elena d'un air las, en laissant échapper un soupir.

- Tu préférerais peut-être leur révéler la véritable raison de notre présence ici ? L'interrogea le maître Jedi d'un ton sarcastique.

- Non ! Non, bien sûr… pardonnez-moi. Bredouilla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Il ne leur fallut qu'un quart d'heure de marche pour arriver jusqu'à l'Ecliptic III… ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait.

En effet, le croiseur avait dû violemment percuter la surface de la planète à en juger par les trous béants visibles dans sa structure mais aussi par le fait que le vaisseau était littéralement coupé en deux. Si l'on ajoutait à cela trois années que la flore locale avait passé à coloniser le vaisseau, il était devenu presque difficile de distinguer la peinture rouge du vaisseau républicain sous les lianes et la mousse verte si lumineuse qu'elle paraissait presque phosphorescente.

- Je ne détecte toujours aucune présence dans ce vaisseau. Déclara Shan en consultant son datapad.

- Rien dans la Force non plus. Renchérit Elena, ses épaules légèrement affaissées tandis que la déception pouvait se lire sur son visage.

- Venez voir un peu par là. Les interpela Maruk.

Contournant l'épave du vaisseau, les deux femmes ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le maître Jedi, qui avait mis un genou à terre face à un petit coin de terre meuble, dont la seule végétation se résumait à de l'herbe… mais dans laquelle avaient été plantés des bâtons.

Huit bâtons, soigneusement alignés.

- Ce sont des tombes. S'exclama finalement Lawson, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui. J'ai remarqué un peu plus loin ce qui ressemblait aux restes d'un bucher funéraire. On peut donc supposer que ce sont les membres de l'équipage qui reposent ici et… qu'un des deux Jedi a également péri. Commenta le maître Jedi, en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Mais… il a bien fallu quelqu'un pour creuser les tombes ! Le second Jedi est peut-être vivant ! S'exclama soudainement la padawan, dont les yeux se remirent à étinceler d'espoir.

- En tout cas, il semble avoir survécu à l'atterrissage mais est-il encore en vie ? Je n'ai senti aucune présente intelligente dans la Force, donc…

Mais il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, tandis qu'il observait Shan se mettre à genoux devant l'une des tombes. En écartant l'herbe qui se trouvait à la surface, elle révéla la présence d'un objet qui y était posé. Ce n'était qu'une simple plaque d'identification, comme en ont tous les pilotes de la flotte républicaine mais… pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle provoqua une réaction étrange chez le lieutenant.

En effet, celle-ci pleurait, ses épaules se soulevant et s'affaissant au rythme de ses sanglots tandis qu'elle serrait la fine chaîne de métal contre sa poitrine.

- Marcus… tu étais ici tout ce temps… Murmura-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

Trop préoccupé par sa contemplation, il ne sentit la menace arriver que trop tard. Une sorte d'aboiement se fit entendre avant que les créatures n'apparaissent dans leur champ de vision. Présentes au nombre de trois, ces animaux ressemblaient à des canidés à la fourrure sombre, dont la caractéristique la plus notable résidait dans leur longue queue.

- Elena ! Lieutenant !

Néanmoins, les créatures ne parurent pas s'intéresser à Shan. Leurs yeux fous fixaient tour à tour Maruk et son apprentie, tandis qu'ils se mettaient à retrousser leurs babines, laissant couler leur bave sur le sol. Jai tenta de faire appel à la Force pour les apaiser mais sa tentative n'eut pour seul effet que de les mettre davantage en colère…

… raison pour laquelle ils se décidèrent à fondre sur leur proie, en l'occurrence lui-même.

Faisant appel à la Force une nouvelle fois, le maître Jedi repoussa le premier assaut des créatures à l'aide d'une poussée en avant mais celle-ci les sonna à peine. Reconsidérant leur adversaire, ils semblèrent se concerter avant de s'élancer vers Elena.

Maruk s'élança dans sa direction pour la secourir mais les canidés étaient bien plus rapides et il ne leur faudra que quelques secondes pour arriver jusqu'à elle. La jeune femme avait eu beau dégainer son sabre laser, elle ne réussirait jamais à repousser les trois fauves en même temps…

- ELENA, COURS ! S'écria-t-il.

Craignant le pire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à son niveau, il fut surpris de les voir s'arrêter net, comme s'ils avaient heurté un obstacle invisible… non, ce n'était pas ça. Ils s'étaient stoppés en pleine course pour tourner la tête sur leur droite.

Et c'est alors qu'il la sentit.

Une présence dans la Force était bien plus forte que celle d'Elena… et peut-être même davantage que la sienne. Tournant machinalement la tête, il posa finalement les yeux sur le possesseur de cette puissance.

Vêtu d'un pantalon déchiré et d'une chemise dont on semblait avoir arraché les manches, le jeune homme âgé d'environ dix-sept ans avait de longs cheveux bruns, qui étaient attachés dans son dos par un lacet. Il tenait dans ses mains un sabre laser à lame bleue, dont il ne tarda pas à faire usage sur les créatures qui se ruèrent dans sa direction.

Trois coups. Un pour chaque bête, tous mortels s'il en jugeait par le sang qui s'écoulait en une véritable mare autour des canidés.

- Utiliser la Force avec autant de frivolité sur le sol de Myrkr… c'est à se demander si vous méritez votre titre de maître Jedi, Jai Maruk. S'exclama le garçon en éteignant son sabre laser.

- Déclinez votre identité ! Rétorqua Shan d'une voix forte en braquant son blaster dans sa direction.

L'adolescent se contenta de rejeter plusieurs mèches de cheveux en arrière, dévoilant des yeux d'un bleu profond, qui jetaient sur eux un regard impassible.

- Je m'appelle Alan Valadiel, je suis un apprenti Jedi et le seul survivant du crash, comme vous avez dû vous en douter.

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme avait rattaché son arme à sa ceinture avant de faire plusieurs pas en direction de la padawan de Maruk.

- Salut Elena… tu en as mis du temps. S'exclama-t-il en lui adressant un léger sourire.

- Alan… Alan !

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça avant de se jeter dans ses bras, pleurant des larmes de joie qui inondèrent le torse du jeune homme de ses larmes. Pourtant, ce dernier ne parut pas s'en soucier, étreignant même l'apprentie avec délicatesse.

De son côté, Maruk comprit que les créatures que le padawan avait terrassées devaient être des Vornskrs, ces fameux prédateurs capables de chasser les êtres sensibles à la Force. Jetant un coup d'œil aux cadavres d'un peu plus près, il put constater que les frappes étaient, faute d'un autre mot, chirurgicales.

Puis une autre pensée vint à l'esprit du maître Jedi.

- Nous n'avons pas senti ta présence en orbite, ni même après avoir atterri.

Gardant Elena serrée contre lui, le jeune Valadiel se contenta de lui adresser un sourire énigmatique avant de prendre la parole d'un ton malicieux.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pu survivre ici trois années durant sans avoir appris à… m'adapter au train de vie local ?

Malheureusement pour le maître, il n'en dit pas plus sur ce sujet. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond pourtant, Jai le savait d'instinct. Il s'était produit quelque chose entre le crash de l'_Ecliptic III _et leur venue ici… quelque chose qui semblait avoir changé le padawan.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu arriver sur cette planète dont il avait sans doute été le seul habitant intelligent pendant tout ce temps ?


	2. Retour au Point de Départ

Chapitre 2 : Retour au point de départ

* * *

Arrivés la veille sur Coruscant, Alan avait goûté pour la première fois en trois ans à une nuit de sommeil complète. En effet, sur Myrkr, il avait tendance à ne dormir que par intermittence et sur de courtes périodes pour éviter d'être pris par surprise par une meute de Vornskrs.

Le fait que son paysage quotidien soit passé d'une jungle dépourvue de la moindre trace de civilisation à un monde tellement modernisé qu'il en était devenu une gigantesque ville planétaire lui apparaissait comme étrange, voire assez déstabilisant. Même ses robes Jedi lui donnaient une impression bizarre après avoir passé tant de temps avec seulement son pantalon et les restes de sa chemise pour seuls vêtements.

Mais le plus déroutant, c'était peut-être le silence.

Sur Myrkr, les innombrables espèces créaient une cacophonie permanente, qu'il s'agisse des insectes, des oiseaux, ou encore des Vornskrs qui aboyaient souvent pendant leurs chasses. Pas un seul son n'était audible dans sa chambre et les conversations dans les couloirs étaient tenues à voix basse la plupart du temps.

De la planète forestière, le padawan n'avait ramené que deux sacs, le premier contenant certains souvenirs de son défunt maître et quelques effets personnels lui appartenant. Il n'avait toutefois pas révélé à maître Maruk le contenu de l'autre… pour de bonnes raisons.

En effet, le sac de toile contenait quelque chose que le maître Jedi n'aurait probablement pas apprécié de voir figurer dans les affaires d'un apprenti Jedi. La chose en question se résumait à plusieurs pièces de métal qui, lorsqu'elles étaient ajoutées les unes aux autres formaient…

… une armure mandalorienne.

L'armure était noire de jais sur toute sa surface, une couleur qui représentait la justice chez les Mandaloriens. Alan contempla un instant l'armure puis poussa un léger soupir avant de la ranger à nouveau dans son sac, qu'il dissimula dans son placard. Il lui faudrait trouver ultérieurement une meilleure cachette pour l'entreposer mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de s'en occuper maintenant.

Se plaçant devant le miroir de la salle de bain adjointe à sa chambre, il vérifia qu'il était présentable et remarqua pour la première fois à quel point il avait changé. L'adolescent de quatorze ans qui s'était écrasé sur Myrkr, joyeux, respirant la gaieté, avait laissé la place à un jeune homme au visage impassible, et aux yeux désormais vides de toute innocence.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa longue chevelure qu'il n'avait pas coupée ces trois dernières années, il porta une main à sa botte et en sortit une vibrolame dont il se servit pour couper ses cheveux d'un geste assuré. Il réitéra son geste par deux fois pour égaliser les côtés. Ainsi, ses cheveux étaient redevenus assez courts, comme le voulait la tradition pour les apprentis, à l'exception de sa tresse de Padawan.

Rangeant de nouveau la lame dans sa botte, il s'assura que ses sabres lasers étaient correctement attachés à sa ceinture et quitta la pièce sans tarder.

Après tout, il aurait été malvenu de faire attendre les membres du Conseil Jedi, songea-t-il non sans une pointe d'ironie.

* * *

Ce que le jeune Valadiel ignorait lorsqu'il avait quitté sa chambre, c'était que le Conseil Jedi se trouvait déjà en pleine discussion à son sujet. En effet, Jai Maruk avait fait un rapport détaillé des circonstances dans lesquelles le padawan avait été retrouvé, ainsi que sur les explications fournies par celui-ci.

Il en avait également profité pour leur faire part de son mauvais pressentiment concernant le jeune homme, avant de finalement quitter la salle du conseil.

- Ce récit est très… troublant. S'exprima finalement Ki-Adi-Mundi, mettant ainsi fin au silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Le padawan a survécu seul pendant trois ans sur une planète hostile après seulement deux années d'entraînement auprès de maître Felder… et visiblement sans succomber au côté obscur. Commenta Depa Billaba, d'une voix pensive.

- A quoi songes-tu ?

Depa leva la tête vers Mace Windu, son ancien maître, et prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de lui répondre d'un ton serein.

- Le jeune Valadiel a manifestement une forte volonté et les moyens de la mettre en pratique. Si l'on en croit les impressions de maître Maruk, il aurait également trouvé le moyen de dissimuler sa présence dans la Force.

- C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant pour un garçon aussi inexpérimenté dans les voies de la Force. Acquiesça Even Piell.

- Peut-être pas si inexpérimenté que ça. Alan Valadiel a effectué plus d'une centaine de missions au cours des deux années passées auprès de maître Felder. La dernière notification que ce dernier nous a fait parvenir concernant son padawan disait clairement que le jeune homme était puissant dans la Force et prompt à apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Toutefois, il ne montrait presque aucun signe pouvant le mener au côté obscur. Fit remarquer Saesee Tiin.

- Presque ? Répéta Mace Windu, en haussant un sourcil en signe de curiosité.

- Maître Felder a noté une forte amitié entre son Padawan et une autre apprentie, une certaine…

-… Elena Telmak.

Tous se tournèrent vers Yoda, qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis le départ de Jai Maruk. Le Grand Maître de l'Ordre arborait un air pensif tandis qu'il reprenait la parole, d'une voix teintée de mélancolie, qui laissait entrevoir les souvenirs qu'il contemplait.

- Toujours amis, ces deux là ont été. Dans le Clan des Ours, je les ai entraînés.

- Qu'avez-vous remarqué au sujet de Valadiel à l'époque ? L'interrogea Plo Koon.

- Hm, très puissant déjà, il était. Très gentil aussi, et très humble. Chez les Jedi d'aujourd'hui, une qualité rare, l'humilité est devenue.

- Cela ne résout malheureusement pas la question qui nous préoccupe. Devons-nous oui ou non lui trouver un autre maître ou bien l'envoyer à la Corporation Agricole ?

La question posée par Ki-Adi-Mundi fut tout d'abord suivie d'un silence pesant, au terme duquel Depa Billaba prit de nouveau la parole.

- Je pense que l'entrevue avec le garçon nous éclairera à ce sujet… tout comme sur les points sombres qui entourent ses trois années passées sur Myrkr.

* * *

Alan Valadiel parcourait les couloirs du Temple Jedi en direction de la Tour sud, où siégeait le Grand Conseil. Néanmoins, il se sentait davantage comme un touriste venu visiter un lieu dépaysant plutôt que comme quelqu'un qui rentrait chez lui. Et pourtant, ces murs avaient été sa seule maison pendant les douze premières années de son existence…

Avec maître Felder, les choses avaient rapidement changé. Enchaînant mission sur mission, ils passaient bien davantage de temps à bord de l'_Ecliptic III _ou sur une planète étrangère que sur Coruscant. Le padawan avait bien évidemment pris le rythme de vie de son maître mais il avait toujours été attristé de ne pas pouvoir revoir Elena aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas arriver la personne qui lui adressa soudainement la parole.

- Alors les rumeurs concernant ton retour étaient vraies, finalement.

Le padawan fit volte-face, sa main se posant presque instantanément sur son sabre laser mais il stoppa son geste en reconnaissant celle qui lui faisait face.

Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs rejetés en arrière, Olana Chion le fixait d'un air peu amical. Tout comme Elena, la jeune femme était d'un an sa cadette et elle n'avait jamais caché son opinion réprobatrice concernant son amitié avec la jeune Telmak. Cela n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec le duel au cours duquel le padawan l'avait désarmé en moins d'un instant, lors du tournoi des apprentis, voilà de cela plusieurs années mais il se doutait que cela n'avait fait que renforcer son animosité à son égard.

- Et oui, navré de te décevoir mais il semblerait que la Force ait encore des projets pour moi. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Olana se figea net. S'il y avait bien une chose que tous les condisciples d'Alan savaient à son sujet, c'était qu'il n'était pas du genre à relever les piques qu'on lui lançait, ni même à contre-attaquer. Le garçon n'avait jamais été du genre belliqueux…

… mais trois années passées seul sur une planète hostile l'avaient peut-être changé, finalement ?

Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question. En effet, lorsqu'elle eut finalement l'audace de relever la tête, Valadiel avait disparu de son champ de vision.

* * *

Elena parcourait les couloirs du Temple sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait. Son cœur s'était rempli de joie lorsqu'elle avait enfin pu retrouver son ami d'enfance sur Myrkr. Ce dernier avait beaucoup changé, d'aspect physique en tout cas.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté le Temple avec maître Felder pour la première fois, c'était un adolescent de taille moyenne, au physique robuste mais dont les muscles n'étaient pas particulièrement développés. Puis, les rares fois où elle avait eu la chance de le croiser pendant les deux années qui suivirent, il semblait avoir pris quelques centimètres et un peu de muscles mais il était globalement resté le même.

Hier, elle avait vu un homme à la place du garçon à peine entré dans l'adolescence. Ce n'était pas tant sa taille ou sa carrure, c'était… ses yeux. Bien qu'il ne lui ait pas confié grand-chose sur sa période d'isolation sur la planète forestière, ses orbes azurés semblaient avoir été désertées de toute joie de vivre, et de cet optimisme qui ne le quittait jamais.

A la place, elle y avait perçu de la détermination, de la résolution et peut-être même une once de tristesse. Pourtant, son visage avait conservé une expression douce alors qu'il l'écoutait lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé au Temple Jedi pendant son absence.

* * *

Flash Back

_Trois heures environ après le décollage du Radiant VIII, les deux adolescents s'étaient éclipsés dans la chambre de la padawan. En effet, il avait fallu que le jeune Valadiel fasse un rapport au maître Jedi concernant le crash de l'Ecliptic III sur Myrkr, la manière dont il avait survécu sur la planète et les éventuelles rencontres qu'il avait pu y faire._

_Alan avait troqué ses vêtements déchirés contre des robes de rechange prêtées par maître Maruk, après avoir pris une douche qui lui avait paru salvatrice. A présent tous deux assis en tailleur sur le lit de la jeune Telmak, l'adolescente se mit à lui raconter l'actualité sur Coruscant et concernant les Jedi des trois dernières années. Celle-ci avait toujours aimé se confier à son ami, qui prenait toujours le temps de l'écouter et surtout de la conseiller lorsqu'elle en manifestait le besoin._

_- Peu après ton départ, il y a eu une affaire sérieuse au Sénat. Une petite planète de la bordure médiane, Naboo, je crois, a été occupée par la Fédération du Commerce. Mais comme la reine avait réussi à s'enfuir grâce à maître Qui-Gon Jinn et son padawan, elle était venue plaider sa cause jusqu'à Coruscant._

_- Le Chancelier Valorum a dû mettre rapidement un terme à cette histoire, non ? Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que la Fédération fait des siennes. Répondit Alan en haussant les épaules._

_- Justement non, et c'est là que ça devient intéressant ! Il a préféré proposer qu'une commission d'enquête soit envoyée sur Naboo pour déterminer la véracité de ses accusations. Et c'est là que la reine Amidala a appelé à une motion de censure !_

_Le padawan parut surpris par les paroles de son amie. Un vote de censure à l'égard d'un Chancelier Suprême était rarement proposé par les Sénateurs, qui se voyaient souvent accusés d'avoir voulu briguer sa place par la suite. Le fait de faire proposer cette motion par le dirigeant d'une planète plutôt que par le sénateur lui-même était un coup de chance… ou une stratégie finement élaborée._

_- Valorum a été destitué, j'imagine. Qui lui a succédé ? S'empressa-t-il de lui demander._

_- Le sénateur Palpatine, qui représentait Naboo justement._

_Oui, cela paraissait trop bien huilé pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Maître Felder lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et toujours essayer de voir ce qui se trouvait sous le masque du hasard. Ce qu'il commençait à peine à entrevoir ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

_- Naboo est demeurée sous le contrôle de la Fédération après cela ?_

_- Non. Les Gungans, une espèce indigène, se sont alliés aux Naboo et ont libéré la planète mais… maître Qui-Gon Jinn a perdu la vie._

_Alan resta un instant interloqué avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres._

_- Es-tu en train de me dire que Qui-Gon Jinn, l'un des seuls Jedi capables de tenir tête à Maître Windu en duel et un maître de l'Ataru, a été tué par des droïdes ?_

_- Non, c'était un Sith qui l'a tué._

_Un Sith ? Un seigneur noir ? Mais leur Ordre était présumé éteint depuis la Bataille de Ruusan, voilà de cela près de mille ans… Comment était-il possible qu'un Sith ressurgisse soudainement maintenant ? _

_- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton plus doux, teinté de tristesse._

_- Le padawan de Maître Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi a affronté et tué le Sith. Le Conseil l'a fait Chevalier peu de temps après, je crois._

_Alan avait l'impression de voir un gigantesque puzzle prendre forme sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pour l'instant que quelques pièces mais elles lui suffisaient pour se douter de la grandeur de l'image, qui relevait du domaine galactique. Pourtant, un détail lui manquait encore, quelque chose qui puisse servir de fil conducteur…_

_- S'est-il passé autre chose ?_

_- Et bien, je ne crois pas…Ah si ! Maître Kenobi a ramené un disciple avec lui, de Naboo. C'était un jeune garçon qui n'avait jamais reçu de formation et à dix ans, personne ne pensait qu'il serait admis comme Padawan mais le Conseil l'a finalement autorisé._

_- Un padawan à un âge aussi avancé ?_

_- Oui, il s'appelle Anakin Skywalker. Il doit avoir dans les treize ans aujourd'hui… et il est très doué ! Au moins autant que toi, je pense. Si tu avais vu à quelle vitesse il a rattrapé les plus jeunes, c'était ahurissant. Certains racontent qu'il serait peut-être l'Elu…_

_L'Elu… celui qui selon une ancienne prophétie, ramènerait l'équilibre dans la Force, un Jedi réputé pour pouvoir faire disparaître définitivement les Sith._

_- Anakin Skywalker… j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance._

Fin du Flash Back

* * *

Arrivée dans l'un des grands halls que comprenait le Temple Jedi, Elena repensa à l'expression songeuse et préoccupée qui était lisible sur le visage de son ami lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué tous ces faits. Appuyée sur la balustrade, elle observa le flot d'apprentis et de maîtres qui passaient, lorsqu'une conversation attira son attention.

-… et je suis plus avancé que la plupart des autres padawans ! Laissez-moi y participer, maître !

- Anakin… ce tournoi est d'ordinaire réservé aux padawans plus _expérimentés_. Certes, tu as tout juste l'âge requis pour y participer mais tu n'as que trois années d'entraînement derrière toi…

Focalisant son attention sur l'origine de la conversation, elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns qui n'était autre qu'Anakin Skywalker. Toujours prompt à se disputer avec son maître, le jeune padawan ne semblait avoir rien perdu de la fougue qu'il avait à son arrivée au temple.

A ses côtés, maître Kenobi paraissait s'être un peu assagi par rapport à la période où il était lui-même le padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux en arrière mais conservait un menton glabre, contrairement à son ancien maître.

Elle ne tarda toutefois pas à reprendre sa route, se souvenant d'un rendez-vous qu'elle s'était fixée avec Olana pour assister à une leçon de Winna Di Yuni, célèbre guérisseuse Jedi qui accomplissait souvent des avancées médicales importantes à l'aide de la Force.

Néanmoins, ses pensées s'attardèrent encore quelques instants sur le jeune Skywalker, se demandant s'il était réellement l'Elu ou bien qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune Jedi très talentueux.

Ce fameux tournoi serait peut-être l'occasion d'obtenir la réponse qu'elle cherchait, si elle réussissait à convaincre son meilleur ami d'y participer…

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant près de quinze ans que Mace Windu avait été admis comme membre permanent du Conseil Jedi. Pendant ces longues années, il avait vu beaucoup de padawans défiler dans cette salle, certains courageux mais parfois aussi trop téméraires tandis que d'autres manquaient de détermination dans leurs actions.

Toutefois, la quasi-totalité de ces jeunes apprentis avait démontré une certaine… humilité, voire de la tension et de l'appréhension lorsqu'ils étaient reçus pour la première fois par le Haut Conseil Jedi au grand complet. Mace lui-même se souvenait ne pas avoir été très à l'aise la première fois, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune padawan désireux de faire ses preuves.

Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas vraiment d'appréhension chez le jeune homme qui se tenait debout au centre de la pièce circulaire. Bien que les regards des douze maîtres Jedi les plus puissants et respectés de leur Ordre soient braqués sur lui, il demeurait parfaitement immobile, se contentant de jeter parfois des regards vers l'extérieur, comme pour contempler la vue que donnait la Tour Sud du Temple Jedi sur Coruscant.

- Jeune Valadiel, je présume que tu sais pourquoi nous t'avons fait venir devant nous ? L'interrogea le maître Jedi à la peau ébène.

Le padawan daigna finalement tourner son regard vers lui, le fixant sans sourciller avant de répondre d'un ton neutre.

- Je présume que les informations que vous a fournies maître Maruk ne vous ont pas suffi pour décider si cela valait la peine de me trouver un nouveau maître ou bien s'il fallait mieux m'expédier à la Corporation Agricole.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, tu es, jeune padawan. Remarqua Yoda avec un petit rire.

Toujours parfaitement attentif aux émotions du padawan, Windu ressentit une certaine appréhension naître en lui alors qu'il se tournait cette fois-ci vers le petit Jedi. Le jeune homme ne paraissait pas pour autant en admiration devant lui, ce qui aurait été étonnant puisqu'il avait été son élève au Clan des Ours pendant plusieurs années mais… il demeurait anxieux.

Pourtant, sa détermination reprit rapidement le dessus, comme il put le lire dans son regard.

- Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas changé, maître Yoda mais une partie de moi restera toujours la même.

Le Grand Maître de l'Ordre Jedi se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête en réponse à ses paroles, tandis que le reste du Conseil paraissait plongé dans des réflexions que le padawan peinait à imaginer. Néanmoins, l'un d'eux ne tarda pas à rompre le silence.

- Quels sont tes sentiments à l'égard de la padawan de maître Maruk ?

La question venait d'être posée par Yarael Poof, qui observait le padawan avec grand intérêt.

- Elena est mon amie. J'éprouve de l'affection, de la tendresse et de la loyauté à son égard. Si vous désirez savoir si nous sommes en couple, la réponse est non. Répondit-il calmement mais fermement.

- Eprouves-tu de l'attachement à son égard ? Poursuivit Depa Billaba.

L'attachement était formellement prohibé au sein de l'Ordre Jedi, ce qui revenait à dire que la réponse attendue, voire la seule réponse possible aurait été de dire non. Ce ne fut toutefois pas celle que formula Alan.

- Une certaine forme d'attachement, oui, qui est probablement réciproque.

L'ancien apprenti de Maître Felder avait répondu sincèrement, mais sans avoir l'air d'éprouver la moindre gêne voire le moindre remord. Son regard conservait cette lueur de détermination tandis qu'il conservait ses yeux fixés sur maître Billaba.

- Tu as pourtant conscience que toute forme d'attachement est interdite par notre Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Le padawan s'autorisa alors un léger sourire, manifestement sarcastique avant de répondre avec raideur.

- De la part d'un des seuls Jedi auxquels le Conseil a autorisé le mariage, et même la polygamie, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver la question… amusante, maître.

- Ne sois pas insolent, Padawan ! Le sermonna Even Piell.

Alan reprit une expression neutre et se contenta d'acquiescer brièvement de la tête à l'attention de maître Piell avant de formuler une réponse à la question posée par le Céréen.

- Je vais vous répondre par un simple fait. S'il n'avait existé aucune forme de lien entre Elena et moi, personne n'aurait pris la peine de me rechercher et je n'aurais pas été retrouvé, dans le meilleur des cas avant plusieurs années et dans le pire, avant que je n'y perde la vie. A mon sens, vouloir désavouer mon amitié à son égard revient à me demander si j'aurais voulu finir dévoré par une meute de Vornskrs sur Myrkr. Cela répond-t-il à votre question, Maître ?

Mace Windu avait du mal à croire que le Conseil était en train d'argumenter avec un simple padawan plutôt qu'avec un maître. La logique avec laquelle le jeune Valadiel s'exprimait, simple, factuelle et résolument pragmatique plaisait beaucoup au créateur du Vaapad. Dans les faits, il était difficile de donner tort au padawan, qui contrait le Code Jedi avec une réalité qui s'y opposait presque diamétralement.

- Que souhaites-tu, jeune Valadiel ? Finit par l'interroger Windu.

L'apprenti prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de reprendre la parole, l'air pensif.

- Je veux poursuivre ma formation et devenir un Chevalier Jedi. Si cette opportunité m'est refusée, il est probable que je quitterai l'Ordre plutôt que d'intégrer la Corporation Agricole.

Windu avait grand peine à se retenir de sourire. L'honnêteté du padawan était désarmante, au point que la majorité des maîtres du Conseil ne paraissait pas savoir quoi lui répondre. Patientant quelques instants pour voir lequel de ses collègues prendrait le relais, le maître ne fut pas surpris de voir Yoda prendre la parole d'un ton enjoué.

- Claires, tes intentions sont. Ton amitié avec Elena, le Conseil ne désapprouve pas, tant que d'amitié, il s'agit. Obliger un maître à t'instruire, le Conseil ne peut… mais une possibilité pour toi de poursuivre ta formation, encore il existe.

- Quelle est-elle ? L'interrogea Valadiel, visiblement intrigué.

- Dans trois jours, un tournoi des padawan aura lieu. Présents, beaucoup de maitres seront. L'occasion de faire remarquer tes talents, cela est.

- Je vois… comme pour le tournoi des apprentis, qui attendent de recevoir un maître. Mais soit, j'accepte.

- Bien, bien. Attentivement, nous t'observerons, Alan. Partir, tu peux. S'exclama finalement Yoda.

Le padawan s'inclina respectueusement et fit plusieurs pas pour partir mais avant d'arriver jusqu'à la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois, non pas en direction du vieux maître mais de Mace Windu.

- Maître Windu… ces trois dernières années, avez-vous aperçu un point de rupture dans les événements à venir ?

La question prit complètement le maître au dépourvu, qui se rendit compte une fois de plus à quel point ce padawan était imprévisible. Il prit néanmoins la peine de répondre, d'un air curieux.

- Non. La Force… est trouble depuis quelques années. Comme si un voile d'ombres et de ténèbres obscurcissait l'avenir.

- Depuis environ trois ans, je présume ? Continua le padawan.

Mace fut une fois de plus surpris par la question de Valadiel, et plus encore par le fait qu'il avait raison. Cela faisait environ trois ans, peu avant le retour de Qui-Gon et d'Obi-Wan de leur première expédition sur Naboo que le futur était voilé par ce que Yoda et lui-même pensaient être l'œuvre d'un utilisateur du Côté Obscur, probablement le second Seigneur Sith.

- C'est exact. As-tu eu la même impression ?

- Disons plutôt que ce que m'a raconté Elena sur les événements survenus en mon absence m'a paru extrêmement troublant… Beaucoup de coïncidences sur une période très courte. Mais peut-être n'est-ce que de la paranoïa de ma part.

Et sur ce, le padawan quitta la salle du Conseil, laissant la plupart de ses membres perplexes. Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas de Mace Windu, qui partageait l'opinion du jeune homme. Etait-il possible que cette série d'évènements ne soit pas seulement le fruit du hasard ?

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

- L'Ataru est la Forme IV de combat au sabre laser, parmi les sept formes existantes que l'on apprenait au Temple Jedi du temps de l'Ancienne République. Elle était la forme préférée de Qui-Gon Jinn mais aussi celle de Yoda, comme on peut le voir dans l'Episode II face au Comte Dooku.

- Le Vaapad est la Forme VII de combat au sabre laser, anciennement appelée Juyo, que Mace Windu a réinventé dans les dernières années de l'Ancienne République. On peut le voir s'en servir brièvement dans l'épisode II mais aussi et surtout dans l'épisode III, dans le duel qui l'oppose à Dark Sidious.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que je tâcherai de répondre aux reviews postées pour chaque chapitre dans une review que je posterai avant la publication du chapitre suivant. J'espère avoir la chance de voir vos avis et d'éclaircir certains points qui pourraient être confus. ;)


	3. Remembrance

Chapitre 3 : Remembrance

* * *

_L'alarme résonnait de manière assourdissante dans les couloirs de l'_Ecliptic III_, si fort que le padawan avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir sourd à force de l'écouter tandis qu'il courrait à toute vitesse pour rejoindre son maître vers l'un des compartiments arrières du croiseur républicain, reconverti en cellule pour cette mission._

_En effet, ils avaient réussi à capturer Komari Vosa, ancienne padawan Jedi qui avait sombré du côté obscur avant de prendre la tête de Bando Gora, l'un des plus puissants syndicats du crime de la galaxie. Malheureusement pour eux, une personne dont ils ignoraient l'identité avait placé une prime de cinq millions de crédits sur la tête de Vosa, pour qu'elle lui soit ramenée morte ou vive._

_Les chasseurs de prime s'étaient multipliés pour tenter de leur voler leur précieuse « cargaison » mais ils avaient été en mesure de les tenir en échec… _

… _jusqu'à maintenant._

_Le croiseur républicain de classe consulaire à bord duquel lui et son maître se trouvaient actuellement avait été abordé quelques minutes auparavant par un cargo KR-TB de classe « Doomtreader », lourdement modifié d'ailleurs s'il en croyait l'aisance avec laquelle le vaisseau avait passé leurs défenses._

_Les tirs des canons à ionisation solaire avaient causé de sérieux dommages à la coque mais ils avaient aussi endommagé plusieurs systèmes électroniques de l'appareil… dont les verrous magnétiques placés sur la porte de la cellule de leur prisonnière._

_Tenant fermement son comlink dans une main, le padawan changeait les fréquences pour essayer d'en trouver une encore en état mais sans succès. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement au niveau de la cellule, il fut témoin d'un bien macabre spectacle._

_Dans le couloir se trouvaient les corps sans vie de trois membres d'équipage, qui n'étaient autres que les trois techniciens s'occupant de la maintenance des moteurs subluminiques et de l'hyperpropulseur du vaisseau. Serrant plus fermement son sabre laser en main, il s'élança en direction du cockpit, dont la Jedi noire voudrait sûrement prendre le contrôle._

_Il ne put néanmoins pas arriver jusque là._

_- HORS DE MON CHEMIN, JEDI !_

_La voix aigue qui venait de prononcer ces mots d'un ton haineux appartenait probablement à une femme, même s'il lui fallut arriver au détour du couloir suivant pour l'apercevoir._

_La « femme » en question avait une peau d'une pâleur maladive et ses longs cheveux auburn n'étaient présents que sur le haut de son crâne. Dans une main, elle maniait un pistolet blaster tandis qu'elle faisait tournoyer un sabre laser à lame rouge dans l'autre._

_Inutile de lui demander une pièce d'identité pour savoir qu'il avait affaire à la tristement célèbre Aurra Sing._

_La chasseuse de primes s'acharnait sur son maître, variant les offensives au sabre et les coups tirés au blaster de manière à déséquilibrer ce dernier. Malheureusement pour elle, maître Felder faisait partie des meilleurs duellistes de l'Ordre…_

… _comme il le prouva en découpant son blaster en deux d'un geste expert._

_- Si je ne peux pas avoir le maître, alors je n'ai qu'à tuer l'apprenti ! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant son sabre laser en direction d'Alan._

_Le padawan n'eut néanmoins pas grande difficulté à intercepter la lame rougeoyante avec son propre sabre laser. Malheureusement, Sing profita de l'instant d'inattention durant lequel son maître se tourna vers lui, pour dégainer un second blaster avec lequel elle tira à répétition sur le maître Jedi._

_Ce dernier se retourna à temps pour dévier la plupart des tirs de sa lame verte mais deux d'entre eux le touchèrent malgré tout, l'un à l'épaule et l'autre au ventre. La Jedi noire récupéra son sabre avec la Force et sembla sur le point de poursuivre son offensive lorsqu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre._

_La verrière en transparacier adjacente leur permit d'assister au départ de Komari Vosa à bord d'une capsule détachable, qui faisait en général office de salon pour les rencontres diplomatiques. Voyant sa proie lui filer sous le nez, la chasseuse de primes rangea son sabre laser et dévisagea les deux Jedi d'un air dédaigneux._

_- Dommage… j'aurais voulu me délecter de votre souffrance un peu plus longtemps mais je n'ai pas envie de voir les cinq millions me passer sous le nez. Je vous souhaite une mort douloureuse, Jedi…_

_Et sur ces paroles déroutantes, elle partit, son rire résonnant dans les couloirs pendant encore quelques instants. A peine eut-elle disparu au détour du couloir qu'Alan désactiva son arme avant de se précipiter vers son maître._

_- Maître ! Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Oui… ne t'en fais pas, Alan. Ce n'est pas une petite morveuse qui va suffire à me terrass…_

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était secoué d'une violente quinte de toux… une toux pendant laquelle il se mit à cracher du sang. Faisant appel à la Force, le jeune Valadiel essaya de faire appel à quelques techniques basiques de guérison qu'Elena lui avait enseignées au Temple mais les blessures de son maître paraissaient trop sévères pour pouvoir être guéries simplement par la Force…_

_- Il faut que vous vous immergiez dans une cuve à bacta ! Sinon vous serez mort dans moins d'une heure !_

_- Je… je crains que nous n'ayons pas autant de temps devant nous, mon jeune padawan. Répondit Kol Felder d'une voix faible tout en prenant appui sur l'épaule de son disciple._

_D'un geste de la tête, il avait indiqué la cabine de pilotage qui se trouvait juste devant eux. Les consoles étaient pour la plupart illuminées de rouge tandis qu'une alarme résonnait sans discontinuer. Par la verrière, ils pouvaient apercevoir que la silhouette de Myrkr augmentait de taille à vue d'œil…_

_Ils allaient s'écraser._

_Pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait déjà comme une fin inéluctable, il fut tiré de sa torpeur par la claque que son maître lui asséna derrière la tête._

_- Maître !_

_- Reprends-toi ! Nous ne sommes pas encore morts !_

_- Mais…_

_- Fais confiance à la Force ! L'interrompit son maître d'un ton sans appel._

_Et comme par miracle, ce dernier commença à dégager une puissance écrasante dans la Force tandis qu'il se remettait à marcher presque sans la moindre hésitation jusque dans la cabine de pilotage avant de prendre le siège du pilote._

_Surpris, Alan le suivit sans réfléchir et faillit trébucher sur les cadavres du pilote et des deux copilotes, probablement victimes d'une des deux Jedi noires s'il en croyait les marques de lacérations qui étaient clairement visibles sur leurs dépouilles. Déglutissant avec difficulté, le padawan prit le siège du copilote principal et consulta les différents instruments._

_- Comment ça se présente ? L'interrogea son maître, dont le visage ruisselant de sueur était tendu par la concentration tandis qu'il tenait fermement les commandes pour tenter de faire dévier l'appareil de sa trajectoire actuelle._

_- Pas très bien… Nous n'avons plus de boucliers, l'hyperdrive et deux des trois moteurs subluminiques sont en panne… La coque a subi de lourds dommages avec l'arrimage forcé du vaisseau d'Aurra Sing._

_- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant d'entrer dans l'atmosphère ?_

_- Deux, peut-être trois minutes…_

_- Je vois… suis-moi. Déclara finalement le maître Jedi en laissant échapper un soupir._

_Alan quitta le cockpit au pas de course, peinant à comprendre comment Kol arrivait à se déplacer aussi vite au vu de son état. C'était impossible qu'il ait été en mesure de se guérir aussi vite, même un maître guérisseur aurait au moins mis plusieurs jours en s'y attelant sans relâche…_

_Qu'avait-il donc en tête ?_

_Et puis l'alarme cessa soudainement de sonner tandis que les lumières conventionnelles s'éteignaient, pour être remplacées par l'éclairage de secours, sous la forme d'une lumière rouge tamisée. En même temps que la plupart des systèmes, la gravité artificielle cessa bientôt de fonctionner, les réduisant à devoir s'appuyer sur les parois pour avancer._

_Le maître finit par s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il ouvrit avant de lui faire signe d'entrer._

_- Dépêche-toi d'entrer là-dedans._

_Devant le ton sans appel de Felder, Alan s'exécuta mais à peine fut-il entré qu'il ressentit une piqure au niveau de son cou. Il eut à peine le temps de faire volte-face qu'il sentait déjà le contrôle de ses muscles lui échapper…_

_Un neuroparalysant._

_- Désolé mais je sais que tu n'aurais pas accepté de me laisser… tu es aussi têtu que moi après tout. Expliqua son maître, sur le visage duquel s'était affiché un sourire triste._

_Malgré la résistance qu'il opposait avec la Force, la toxine se répandait avec une vitesse fulgurante dans ses veines, au point qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ni les bras, ni les jambes et se contentait de flotter, les yeux toujours fixés sur son maître._

_- P… pourquoi ? Articula-t-il avec difficulté._

_- J'ai puisé dans mes dernières ressources pour tenir mais… plusieurs de mes organes vitaux sont trop sévèrement endommagés. Je rejoindrai probablement la Force avant même que le crash n'ait lieu._

_C'était donc ça. Il faisait appel à la Force pour bouger son corps normalement, tout en sachant que l'effort était tel qu'il ne tarderait pas à rendre l'âme malgré tout… oui, il se consumait de l'intérieur._

_Mais Alan ne comprenait toujours pas. La pièce dans laquelle il l'avait emmenée était celle qui leur servait à entreposer leurs effets personnels et leurs rations sur le vaisseau pour ne pas encombrer leurs chambres alors pourquoi…_

_Et c'est alors qu'il comprit._

_La pièce en question n'était autre qu'une capsule de sauvetage, grâce à laquelle les membres d'équipage pouvaient s'échapper lorsque le vaisseau souffrait d'avaries trop importantes. Son maître venait de le mettre dans la capsule pour lui sauver la vie… sachant que la sienne était déjà perdue._

_- N… non… Murmura Alan, qui commençait à avoir de sérieuses difficultés à ouvrir la bouche._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, mon jeune padawan… Je pars tranquille, et cela a été un des rares bonheurs de mon existence que de pouvoir te former. J'ai souvent été dur avec toi… parce que je savais que tu avais le potentiel de devenir un grand Chevalier Jedi…_

_Il ne put retenir la toux ensanglantée qui le secoua à nouveau. La main plaquée sur son abdomen ne suffisait pas à arrêter le saignement ininterrompu mais cela ne semblait pas le préoccuper vraiment. Malgré son état, le maître Jedi arborait une expression sereine, comme s'il était réellement en paix avec lui-même, et avec la Force._

_- Mon seul regret… aura été de ne pas avoir pu poursuivre ta formation jusqu'à son terme…_

_A présent privé de la parole par la neurotoxine, le jeune Valadiel ne pouvait plus prononcer le moindre mot mais il pouvait sentir les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues._

_Felder détacha sa ceinture utilitaire, à laquelle était attaché son sabre laser, et la laissa flotter dans l'intérieur de la capsule. Consultant sa montre, il adressa un sourire navré à son padawan avant de lui adresser la parole, pour la dernière fois._

_- C'est l'heure des adieux, je crois… mais souviens-toi, la haine et la vengeance ne sont pas la voie des Jedi et puis… il n'y a pas de mort, il y a que la Force. Que la Force soit avec toi, pour toujours et à jamais, Alan Valadiel._

_Et il enclencha la fermeture du sas, entraînant peu de temps après le détachement de la capsule. C'est ainsi que, dans l'incapacité d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, l'adolescent de quatorze ans observa le croiseur républicain entrer dans l'atmosphère… se brisant par endroits tandis que certaines parties prenaient soudainement feu._

_Ses larmes continuant de couler sans discontinuer, il sentit la présence de Kol Felder, son maître, son père de substitution, disparaître dans la Force._

_

* * *

_

- NON !

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement dans son lit tout en s'éveillant, son sabre laser volant instinctivement dans sa main avant de s'allumer. La lame était une faible lumière bleutée qui révélait le visage effrayé du padawan, dont le corps était couvert de sueur. Désactivant le sabre laser avant de le reposer sur sa table de nuit, il rejeta les draps avant de se lever.

Faisant tomber au sol sa chemise, il s'avança torse nu jusqu'à la vitre de transparacier dont il ouvrit les stores. Comme il s'y attendait, il faisait encore nuit sur Coruscant, même si le paysage était tout sauf noir.

En effet, la planète-capitale était réputée pour ne jamais dormir. Le flot de speeders était ininterrompu de jour comme de nuit et la lumière du soleil était remplacée par les lumières artificielles de la ville, si nombreuses qu'il aurait sans doute fallu des siècles pour toutes les dénombrer. Poussant un soupir de lassitude face à ce spectacle qui le laissait relativement indifférent, le jeune homme délaissa cette vue jugée par la plupart de ses pairs comme « grandiose » pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Finissant de se dévêtir, il entra dans la cabine de douche et tourna le robinet d'eau froide. Le jet d'eau était glacé, si bien que tout son corps commençait à grelotter mais il était plongé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il y faisait à peine attention.

Laissant l'eau le laver autant de sa sueur que des cauchemars de son passé, il songea aux nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient son corps. Trois marques parallèles parcouraient son dos de haut en bas, là où un Vornskr l'avait griffé et même failli le tuer, quelques jours après son arrivée sur Myrkr. D'autres marques de lacérations étaient visibles, sur son torse, ses épaules et même ses jambes mais celles-ci n'étaient pas le fruit de la chasse incessante que les canidés monstrueux avaient entrepris envers lui.

Non, elles étaient le témoignage des véritables épreuves qu'il avait subies sur la planète forestière… celles qui avaient fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

- _Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la_… Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_Pas mort, juste allé très loin_… Si seulement il était aussi facile de croire à ce dicton qu'en l'existence de la Force.

* * *

- Surveillé, pendant ces deux derniers jours, tu l'as, n'est-ce pas ?

Yoda avait le merveilleux et très agaçant talent d'être particulièrement perspicace et attentif à son environnement. Néanmoins, c'était aussi en partie pour cela que ses conseils étaient toujours les bienvenus pour Mace, qui savait que son savoir n'était rien en comparaison de l'expérience du petit maître Jedi qui vivait depuis près de neuf cents ans.

- J'ai demandé à Depa de le garder à l'œil… je voulais savoir à quoi il passerait les trois jours le séparant de l'épreuve. Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'il s'enfermerait jour et nuit dans la salle d'entraînement mais…

- Les pieds, jamais il n'y a mis, n'est-ce pas ? Termina Yoda avec un petit rire.

- Non, en effet. Apparemment, il a passé le plus clair de son temps aux Archives ou dans sa chambre. Il n'a rencontré Elena Telmak qu'à deux reprises pendant ces deux derniers jours et seulement pendant quelques minutes… je ne comprends pas à quoi il joue.

Le petit maître s'assit plus confortablement sur son coussin et dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs ou dans ses réflexions. Il n'en oublia toutefois pas de prendre la parole pour répondre à Windu.

- Se battre sans relâche, ces trois dernières années, il a passées. Jamais belliqueux, il n'a été… mais curieux, oui. Occupé à résoudre les puzzles, toujours il a été… et à un nouveau puzzle, tous ces événements ressemblent.

- Les événements d'il y a trois ans ? L'interrogea Mace.

- Raison, le padawan a. Jamais de place dans cette histoire, le hasard n'a eu. L'œuvre d'un Seigneur Sith, le blocus et la destitution de Valorum sont… mais son identité, un mystère demeure. Expliqua Yoda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le jeune Valadiel est plus perspicace et sage que la plupart des apprentis de son âge mais… peut-il vraiment résoudre un mystère auquel nous-mêmes ne pouvons répondre ?

Les lèvres du vieux maître se plissèrent en un léger sourire tandis qu'il frappait le sol de deux coups secs avec sa canne.

- Sous-estimer les apprentis, jamais nous ne devons. Brouillé, le futur est… mais déchirer le voile, un Jedi peut peut-être.

Mace voulait partager l'optimisme de Yoda mais l'impression de danger permanent qui émanait du futur, toujours dissimulé par le côté obscur, ne le rassurait guère. Peut-être le tournoi révélerait davantage de choses sur le jeune Valadiel que le débat enflammé de la salle du Conseil ?

* * *

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur la planète capitale lorsque le padawan avait décidé d'aller se promener dans l'un des parkings de la zone sénatoriale. Ce qu'il y avait de bien à être un Jedi, même en tant que simple padawan, c'était de pouvoir réquisitionner les véhicules de son choix pendant les missions.

Il était vrai qu'à proprement parler, le jeune Valadiel n'était pas en mission en ce moment mais cela, les sénateurs n'avaient pas à le savoir…

Après seulement quelques minutes, il jeta son dévolu sur un airspeeder XJ-2 peint en rouge sombre et argent. Ce n'était certes pas le dernier modèle mais s'il en jugeait par les subtiles modifications apportées à l'appareil, il devait largement dépasser les capacités du modèle en série.

Grimpant à bord de l'appareil, il ne tarda pas à quitter le quartier sénatorial et les beaux quartiers pour se diriger vers une zone plus industrielle. Pilotant presque d'instinct par le biais de la Force, il se remémora les événements des deux derniers jours.

Si Elena lui avait appris des choses intéressantes sur l'actualité galactique en général, il n'en demeurait pas moins certains points qui l'intéressaient davantage… comme par exemple de savoir ce qu'il était advenu des deux Jedi noires qui avaient indirectement causé la mort de son maître et de tout l'équipage de l'_Ecliptic III_.

Les archives lui avaient ainsi appris le décès de Komari Vosa, sur l'une des lunes de Bogden, seulement quelques semaines après son évasion du croiseur républicain. Sa mort avait bien évidemment mené à la dissolution de Bando Gora mais la secte criminelle n'intéressait plus le padawan.

Le corps de Vosa était malheureusement trop endommagé pour que les légistes puissent déterminer la cause de sa mort mais l'ADN leur avait néanmoins permis une identification incontestable. Il était probable que la Jedi noire ait été tuée par un chasseur de primes, puisqu'il était sûrement plus facile de ramener une femme aussi dangereuse dans un sac plastique plutôt que dans une cage…

… mais il demeurait étrange que ni le chasseur de primes en question, ni son commanditaire n'aient pu être débusqués par les Jedi dépêchés sur place pour enquêter.

Concernant l'autre Jedi noire, Aurra Sing ne semblait pas avoir chômé pendant ces trois dernières années puisque les archives recensaient au moins trois chevaliers Jedi parmi ses nombreuses victimes : Sharad Hett, J'Mikel et Peerce.

Bifurquant sur une nouvelle voie, le padawan arriva enfin dans le quartier de Coco Town, et parqua son véhicule de sorte à ce qu'il ne soit pas remarqué par d'éventuels voleurs. Alan se voyait mal expliquer devant le Conseil comment il avait pu perdre un speeder qu'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser en premier lieu…

Il s'approcha ensuite d'un petit bâtiment aux murs métalliques peints de couleurs vives et aux fenêtres complètement embuées. Le nom de l'établissement était inscrit en lettres extra-terrestres au-dessus de la porte. Même s'il était incapable de lire ces caractères, Alan savait ce qui était écrit : RESTAURANT DEX.

Le padawan esquissa une ébauche de sourire en repensant à la dernière fois où il était venu ici, en compagnie de Qui-Gon Jinn, près de quatre ans plus tôt. C'était lors d'une mission très dangereuse que maître Felder avait dû effectuer seul et il avait donc été forcé de laisser son padawan au Temple Jedi.

C'est ainsi que Maître Jinn, dont le padawan était alors en mission d'escorte sur une planète de la bordure intérieure, avait décidé d'emmener le jeune Valadiel avec lui pour ce qu'il appelait « _une séance de pêche aux renseignements_ ».

L'expression sereine et bienveillante de Jinn était encore fraiche dans son esprit, comme si ce petit épisode s'était passé la veille… et pourtant, le maître Jedi était mort moins de six mois après le crash.

Pénétrant finalement dans l'établissement, il prit quelques instants pour en détailler l'intérieur. Celui-ci était typique des restaurants de ce quartier, avec des cabines alignées le long des murs et de nombreuses tables rondes entourées de hauts tabourets. Plusieurs de ces hauts tabourets étaient d'ailleurs alignés dans la zone du bar.

Néanmoins, le plus intéressant à constater, du point de vue de l'apprenti, c'était la diversité des espèces que l'on pouvait y trouver, qu'il s'agisse bien sûr d'humains mais aussi de nuknogs, d'aleenas et même de quelques dugs. Les professions des clients étaient toutes aussi variées puisque l'établissement accueillait aussi bien des pilotes de cargos que des employés des docks.

Une fois qu'il eut jeté un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle, Alan alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret dans un coin un peu isolé et patienta quelques instants. De l'autre côté du comptoir se trouvait une adolescente âgée de quinze ou seize ans tout au plus, en train de débarrasser ce qui ressemblait aux restes d'un repas peu ragoutant.

Vêtue d'une robe bleue assez courte, portant le logo du bar, elle avait des cheveux blonds relevés en arrière, à l'exception de quelques mèches qui encadraient un visage plaisant. A sa ceinture se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un stylet d'enregistrement, et qui était sûrement l'outil dont elle se servait pour prendre les commandes des clients.

Néanmoins, contrairement à la majorité des clients, ce n'est pas sur sa silhouette élancée ou sur son décolleté que le regard du padawan s'attarda. Non, le jeune Jedi observait chaque trait du visage de l'adolescente, si concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il devina qu'elle avait probablement grandi dans les niveaux inférieurs de la ville et que ce travail devait représenter beaucoup à ses yeux.

Il patienta encore quelques instants et l'observa faire. Lorsqu'elle eut finalement terminé, elle releva la tête et sursauta en remarquant que quelqu'un était assis en face d'elle.

- Oh ! Désolée, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là ! Hm… est-ce vous voulez passer commande ?

- J'aimerais seulement parler à Dexter si c'est possible, mademoiselle.

La jeune femme parut surprise de se voir appeler ainsi et rougit devant le léger sourire que lui adressait le padawan. Elle bredouilla ce qu'il interpréta comme une réponse positive et fila aux cuisines aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Un instant plus tard, Dexter Jettster apparût devant lui. C'était un individu fort impressionnant, une véritable montagne de chair dénuée de cou, capable de reléguer à l'arrière-plan même les clients les plus redoutables qui fréquentaient l'établissement. Son estomac colossal dépassait de sa chemise et de son pantalon, eux-mêmes d'une propreté douteuse. En effet, le patron du restaurait était chauve et suintant de transpiration.

Néanmoins, personne n'aurait songé à le défier après avoir vu ses quatre bras très musclés, terminés par des poings massifs, capables de réduire en bouillie la tête d'un humain. D'ailleurs, la plupart des clients lui adressèrent des regards respectueux lorsqu'il sortit des cuisines.

- On se connaît ? L'interrogea le Besalisk en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

- Et bien, j'imagine que j'ai un peu grandi en quatre ans dont il est normal que tu ne me reconnaisses pas. Je m'appelle Alan Valadiel.

- Alan…Alan… Ah oui ! Le petit bonhomme que Qui-Gon avait amené avec lui ! Laisse-moi te regarder, c'est fou comme tu as grandi !

Le padawan ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le comportement de Dexter. Il fut même surpris de voir ce dernier l'étreindre de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec maître Jinn à l'époque. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait à son sujet ou sur ses méthodes mais Dexter s'était toujours montré gentil et serviable à son égard. C'était ce genre de personne, bien plus que tous les sénateurs ou autres gens de la haute société, qui le confortaient dans son rôle de Jedi.

- Ça faisait un bail. S'exclama le padawan.

- Oui, quatre ans… et dire que cela fait déjà trois ans que Qui-Gon est mort. Le petit Obi-Wan a bien changé aussi, et puis il a aussi un élève maintenant…

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase tandis qu'une voix de droïde l'interpelait depuis les cuisines.

- Je reviens dans un instant. Installe-toi dans une cabine, je vais envoyer Hermione prendre ta commande.

- DEXTER ! Répéta le droïde avec plus d'insistance.

- J'ARRIVE ! Hurla-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Alan. Je reviens dans deux minutes.

Et il disparut à nouveau dans les cuisines. Amusé par son comportement, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir dans l'une des cabines en question. Il n'eut même pas à patienter une minute avant que la serveuse blonde ne vienne à sa table, son stylet déjà en main pour prendre sa commande.

- Qu'est-ce que vous désirez, monsieur ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante, ses joues ayant conservé une teinte légèrement cramoisie.

- Appelez-moi Alan. J'aimerais une tasse d'ardees.

- D'accord… Alan. Moi, c'est Hermione. Est-ce que vous voulez autre chose ?

- Non merci, ce sera tout. Répondit-il avec douceur.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête et repartit en direction des cuisines. Dexter revint quelques instants plus tard et s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui. Hermione ne tarda pas à apporter deux tasses d'ardees avant de s'éclipser à nouveau, adressant juste un petit signe de la main au padawan.

- Alors petit, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Lui demanda le patron du restaurant.

- J'aurais voulu savoir si tu avais entendu parler d'une prime placée il y a environ trois ans sur la tête de Komari Vosa, une Jedi noire et à l'époque, la tête pensante du Bando Gora.

- Hm. Komari Vosa, tu dis… est-ce que tu as des détails ?

- La prime s'élevait à cinq millions de crédits, pour la ramener morte ou vive. Vosa est morte mais j'ignore le nom du commanditaire ainsi que le chasseur qui s'est chargé de sa capture.

Le visage de Dexter s'éclaira tandis qu'il frappait l'un de ses poings dans sa paume avant de prendre la parole d'un ton enjoué.

- Oui, oui ! Une prime de cinq millions, ça ne s'oublie pas… Je crois qu'Aurra Sing était sur le coup mais qu'elle s'est retirée en cours de route, pour une autre prime un peu moins juteuse mais aussi plus facile… Ah, j'ai entendu dire que deux Mandos étaient aussi après cette prime, à l'époque !

- Des Mandaloriens ? Répéta Alan, dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. L'un d'eux s'appelait Montross… une vraie brute. On dit que le Bando Gora l'a liquidé et on ne l'a effectivement plus revu depuis. Et il y avait aussi Fett… très connu chez les chasseurs de primes.

- Fett ?

- Oui, Jango Fett. Très renommé dans le milieu… mais on n'entend moins parler de lui depuis environ trois ans. Certains disent qu'il sous-traiterait certaines missions à une autre chasseuse de primes, Zam Wesell ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je vois… et le commanditaire ? L'interrogea-t-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il était nommé. Il y avait juste une adresse de messagerie holonet avec l'offre de récompense… probablement pour éviter que les chasseurs ne viennent directement à lui pour lui piquer ses crédits ! Expliqua Dexter en s'esclaffant.

- Je comprends mieux. Merci pour ton aide, Dex. S'exclama le padawan en souriant avant de lui tendre sa main.

Le patron du restaurant sourit à son tour, dévoilant de grosses dents carrées qui n'auraient sûrement fait qu'une bouchée d'un Ysalamir, avant de serrer –assez doucement- sa main dans la sienne.

- Reviens quand tu veux, petit. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

Le jeune homme salua une dernière fois Dexter ainsi que la serveuse qui se cachait à moitié derrière son plateau. Le vieil ami de Qui-Gon, qui était désormais le sien, venait de lui fournir une piste. Certes, l'adresse du commanditaire était probablement intraçable à l'époque et sûrement effacée des registres à l'heure actuelle mais le chasseur de primes qui avait capturé, voire peut-être éliminé, Vosa était peut-être ce Jango Fett.

Etait-ce un hasard ou bien la volonté de la Force que sa seule piste se soit révélée être un guerrier Mandalorien ?

Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, ainsi que les souvenirs qui refaisaient progressivement surface, le padawan remonta à bord de l'airspeeder en direction de la zone sénatoriale.

Il était grand temps que quelqu'un découvre la vérité sur ces « coïncidences » et mette en lumière le véritable instigateur de cette interminable série de tragédies.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être lu la série des Jedi Quest et se sont rendu compte que certaines informations par rapport à Dexter sont contradictoires avec ce qui est dit dans les livres (je me suis quand même documenté un minimum avant d'écrire lol ). Cette entorse chronologique est voulue, pour ne pas compliquer l'histoire et expliquer le lien entre Dexter et Alan malgré les trois ans que ce dernier a passé loin de la civilisation.

Détails technologiques: Sans m'attarder outre mesure, je rappelle la nature de certains outils technologiques cités dans le texte qui pourraient ne pas être connus de tous.

- Comlink : c'est un appareil de communication audio de petite taille, soit en forme de petit cylindre (tenant dans la paume d'une main humaine) soit de casque. On en trouve quasiment partout dans la galaxie. Il fait un peu office de téléphone/radio sur de courtes et/ou longues distances (voir Episode I sur Tatooine ou Episode IV sur l'étoile noire par exemple)

- Moteur subluminique: Moteur conventionnel, qui permet de faire avancer un vaisseau spatial.

- Hyperpropulseur (synonyme : Hyperdrive) : Moteur spécial, permettant à un vaisseau de passer dans l'hyperespace et donc de voyager beaucoup plus rapidement entre les planètes, à condition d'avoir fait attention au trajet (pour ne pas finir dans une étoile ou un trou noir par exemple lol ).

- Transparacier : Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une matière transparente mais aussi très résistante. On s'en sert pour la conception des vitres (verrières, hublots) équipant les vaisseaux spatiaux en raison de sa robustesse.

- Bacta : C'est une substance liquide aux propriétés curatives exceptionnelles, que l'on trouve autant sous forme de pansements ou dans des cuves, selon la gravité des blessures (voir Episode V, où Luke est mis dans une cuve à bacta après avoir été ramené par Han).

- Airspeeder: Un véhicule volant, différent d'un vaisseau spatial dans le sens où il n'est pas équipé en général pour les vols à très haute altitude et encore moins pour l'espace. C'est une sorte d'équivalent à la voiture, très pratique par sa capacité à voler sur des planètes très urbanisées comme Coruscant où le sol n'est même plus visible (voir Episode II, Episode III). A ne pas confondre avec les landspeeders comme celui de Luke Skywalker au début de l'Episode IV.


	4. La Forme Zéro

Chapitre 4 : La Forme Zéro

* * *

Elena s'était rarement rendue dans la salle d'entraînement du Temple ces trois dernières années, celle-ci ne lui rappelant que trop douloureusement le dernier tournoi auquel elle avait participé et qui avait causé le départ d'Alan, devenu padawan, en compagnie de maître Felder. C'est peut-être pourquoi elle fut surprise de la voir aussi propre, les murs et le sol fraîchement lessivés étant d'une blancheur presque immaculée tandis que de nouveaux tapis de sol avaient même été installés pour l'occasion.

En effet, c'était aujourd'hui que se tiendrait le fameux tournoi auquel pourraient participer tous les padawans le désirant. Contrairement au tournoi des apprentis, où l'âge moyen des compétiteurs variait entre dix et quatorze ans, les tranches d'âge s'avéraient ici beaucoup plus hétéroclites.

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, elle put aisément vérifier cette disparité. Certains participants, comme le jeune Anakin Skywalker, n'étaient guère âgés de plus de treize ou quatorze ans, et commençaient tout juste leur formation auprès d'un maître. D'autres, comme Forha Sachi, étaient plus proches de leur vingt-deuxième ou vingt-troisième anniversaire, et par conséquent des épreuves qui feraient d'eux de véritables Chevaliers Jedi. Enfin, on pouvait aussi compter les padawans d'âge « intermédiaire », comme Alan ou elle-même, qui oscillaient entre 16 et 20 ans environ.

Les participants seraient au nombre de seize, un nombre certes peu élevé mais qui s'expliquait par la proportion importante de padawans partis en mission avec leurs maîtres loin de Coruscant. Cela ne rendrait toutefois pas la compétition plus facile, au grand dam de la jeune Telmak.

Les règles leur avaient été expliquées par Maître Xan, surnommée « Main de Fer » pour sa rigueur. A chaque tour, les padawans s'affronteraient par groupes de deux au cours d'un duel dont seule la victoire permettrait leur qualification pour le tour suivant. Ce format de « mort subite » avait été jugé plus réaliste par certains padawans et même par plusieurs maîtres.

Les matchs correspondaient à des affrontements ouverts, libres de tout règlement, et discontinus, jusqu'à ce que la personne mise en échec tape trois fois du pied sur le tapis de sol, ou subisse trois brûlures dues aux sabres laser d'entraînement, programmés pour ne causer que des blessures minimes. Mais même légère, une coupure de sabre laser d'entraînement n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie, Elena était d'ailleurs bien placée pour le savoir.

Lors du tournoi des apprentis qui s'était tenu cinq ans plus tôt, elle avait eu l'occasion de goûter au contact particulièrement douloureux d'une de ces lames, capable de faire trembler ses muscles, hurler les terminaisons nerveuses, et laissant une marque rouge sang qui mettait des jours à cicatriser…

Parcourant à nouveau la pièce du regard tout en essayant de chasser ce mauvais souvenir, elle aperçut Lorana Jinzler, une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine années, assise en position de méditation de l'autre côté de la pièce. La disciple de maître C'baoth s'était toujours montrée gentille et serviable, et son seul défaut était peut-être son manque de confiance en elle… qui était difficile à lui reprocher, au vu de l'égo presque démesuré de son mentor.

Non loin d'elle, la disciple de Sora Bulq, Mira, était également en train de méditer mais ses sourcils plissés et son air préoccupé trahissaient des difficultés à se concentrer. Peu douée dans le maniement du sabre laser, elle était peut-être inquiète de décevoir son maître, l'un des plus grands bretteurs de l'Ordre.

Si plusieurs apprentis cherchaient la paix intérieure, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas de tous. Anakin Skywalker bavardait joyeusement avec maître Kenobi, l'air parfaitement décontracté tout en observant avec curiosité le sabre laser d'entraînement que maître Xan lui avait confié quelques instants plus tôt.

De la même manière, Aayla Secura était en grande conversation avec maître Tholme, et laissait échapper de petits éclats de rires par moments. La Twi'lek était très appréciée par les maîtres, non seulement pour ses capacités de duelliste ou dans le maniement de la Force mais aussi pour le savoir faire que lui avait enseigné Tholme en matière d'infiltration et de diplomatie. De part sa maîtrise reconnue de l'Ataru, la forme IV de combat au sabre laser, elle était considérée comme une des favorites du tournoi.

Néanmoins, où qu'elle portât le regard, elle ne voyait aucun signe d'Alan. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir aperçu dans les couloirs un peu plus tôt dans la matinée… et il n'était certainement pas du genre à se dégonfler. Heureusement, il restait encore un peu plus d'une heure avant le début du tournoi donc elle ne désespérait pas encore de le voir arriver.

Chassant ses préoccupations de son esprit, elle se dirigea vers Olana pour bavarder un peu, et essayer d'apaiser sa nervosité croissante à l'idée des duels qu'elle aurait bientôt à livrer.

* * *

- Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour me souhaiter bonne chance ?

Le ton du padawan n'aurait pas pu être plus ironique tandis qu'il se tenait au centre de la salle circulaire qui abritait les réunions du Haut Conseil Jedi, son visage exprimant une certaine perplexité à se voir convoqué deux fois de suite par les maîtres en l'espace de trois jours.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas comme si le conseil était au complet. Sur ses douze membres, seuls trois étaient présents : Yoda, Mace Windu et Depa Billaba. Chacun avait bien évidemment ses raisons de se trouver ici mais même s'il les connaissait, il ne les aurait jamais énoncées à voix haute.

- En effet, jeune Valadiel. Nous voudrions savoir où tu t'es rendu hier, après avoir quitté le Temple. Demanda Windu, en le fixant avec insistance.

Néanmoins, l'intimidation n'était pas le genre de méthode auquel l'apprenti se pliait facilement. Les créatures de Myrkr étaient beaucoup plus agressives, impressionnantes et surtout incontrôlables que le maître à la peau ébène. Il se décida néanmoins à prendre la parole à son tour, ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas tétanisé par sa présence comme l'étaient les autres apprentis… voire même la plupart des Chevaliers de l'Ordre.

- Je ne savais pas que le Temple Jedi était devenu une prison. Répondit-il non sans humour. Quant à mes activités de la veille, voire des trois derniers jours, j'imagine que Maître Billaba sera plus que ravie de vous en faire un rapport détaillé. Termina le jeune homme en inclinant la tête à l'attention de la Chalactienne.

- Tu savais que je t'observais ? L'interrogea Billaba, un sourcil levé sous le coup de la surprise.

Le padawan manqua de peu d'éclater de rire, et ne tarda donc pas à masquer son amusement par une petite toux. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin la parole, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres mais son regard azuré demeurait aussi tranchant qu'une vibrolame.

- Quand vous passez trois années à servir de proie à des créatures qui vous chassent sans relâche, jour et nuit, et dont l'agressivité n'a d'égal que leur ingéniosité à travailler en équipe, vous apprenez deux ou trois choses sur l'art de vous esquiver. Pardonnez mon insolence mais en comparaison d'une meute de Vornskrs, vous n'êtes pas très discrète, maître Billaba.

Et de l'insolence, cela en était sûrement. Le problème, c'était que Windu ne trouvait aucune faille dans son raisonnement. Pire encore, il avait réussi à esquiver leur question avec une maestria qui aurait pu faire rougir un politicien.

- Cela ne nous dit pas où tu es allé, padawan. Réitéra Mace, en puisant dans la Force une patience et un calme qui lui manquaient cruellement.

- J'ai rendu visite à un ami que m'avait présenté Maître Jinn. Il tient aujourd'hui un petit restaurant mais il a beaucoup voyagé dans la galaxie par le passé et a donc accès à certaines sources que les Jedi plus orthodoxes trouveraient… peu fiables. Répondit Alan en fixant Windu sans sourciller.

- Quelle information, auprès de cet ami, cherchais-tu ? L'interrogea finalement Yoda, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Le jeune homme se tourna cette fois-ci vers le petit maître, son expression s'adoucissant quelque peu avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix sereine.

- Je voulais avoir de plus amples détails sur le sort de Komari Vosa, ou plutôt sur le commanditaire qui avait placé une prime de cinq millions sur sa tête, ainsi que sur le chasseur de primes qui l'avait remportée.

- Te venger, souhaites-tu ?

Le padawan avait conscience que la question était plus profonde que le simple motif de cette recherche. S'il avait voulu se venger, la responsable la plus directe n'était autre qu'Aurra Sing mais… s'il n'y avait pas eu de prime aussi élevée sur la tête de Vosa, jamais la tueuse de Jedi n'aurait entrepris une opération aussi risquée pour la récupérer…

… et son maître serait peut-être toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle.

- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai fait le deuil de maître Felder. Je ne chasserai donc pas Aurra Sing, même si cela ne m'empêcherait pas de la tuer si elle essayait de m'assassiner. C'est simplement que… mon instinct me souffle qu'il y a quelque chose de plus important qu'une simple histoire de gang rival.

- Tu penses que quelqu'un a voulu tuer Vosa pour une raison sans rapport avec la secte qu'elle dirigeait ? Lui demanda Depa Billaba.

- J'en suis persuadé, oui. Prenez simplement le cadavre… Identifiable mais tellement mutilé que la cause de la mort ne pouvait pas être déterminée. Quel chasseur de primes se soucierait que l'on sache s'il a abattu sa proie avec un blaster, une vibrolame ou même un poison ?

- Une idée plus précise, à ce sujet, tu as.

La réplique de maître Yoda n'était pas une question. Le Grand Maître de l'Ordre avait vu clair en lui, et il désirait désormais connaître les conclusions que l'apprenti avait tirées de ses découvertes.

Laissant échapper un soupir de résignation, le padawan prit la parole d'une voix neutre.

- Quelques mois avant la mort de Vosa, une bataille a eu lieu sur Naboo… une bataille pendant laquelle deux Jedi furent confrontés à un Sith. Le fait que le Sith en question ait pu être vaincu par un simple Padawan, aussi doué soit-il, me laisse à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'apprenti. Ce qui signifie…

-… que le maître était toujours vivant. Termina Windu.

- Du peu que nous savons sur les Sith d'après la Bataille de Ruusan, ils ne sont jamais plus de deux, un maître et un apprenti.

- Tu penses que le Seigneur Sith aurait tué Vosa lui-même ? L'interrogea Depa.

Le padawan prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de secouer la tête, en signe de réponse négative.

- Non, je ne crois pas. S'il est resté caché pendant toute l'affaire du Blocus du Naboo, c'est qu'il est très prudent quant à ses déplacements… ou peut-être restreint. Je crois plutôt qu'il a pris un nouvel apprenti et lui a fait exécuter ses basses besognes, comme il le faisait déjà avec le précédent. Expliqua Alan d'une voix plus assurée.

- Pourtant, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques mois depuis la mort du premier apprenti… Comment aurait-il pu former en aussi peu de temps un combattant capable de vaincre Komari Vosa ? L'interrogea Windu, qui peinait à comprendre où tout cela allait les mener.

Le padawan détourna légèrement la tête. Il n'était pas difficile de sentir dans la Force à quel point il était mal à l'aise face à la question qui venait de lui être posée… et qu'il avait anticipée depuis le début de sa conversation avec les maîtres.

- Là-encore, ton idée sur la question, tu as. S'exclama Yoda en frappant un petit coup de canne sur le sol pour le forcer à ramener son attention sur lui.

- Maître… les Sith n'ont pas toujours eu à entraîner leurs adeptes depuis l'enfance, comme nous le faisons. Parfois, il leur a suffi de prendre des apprentis ayant déjà reçu une formation…

Les yeux de Depa s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ce qu'il insinuait, de même que Windu fronça les sourcils. Seul Yoda demeura parfaitement imperturbable.

- Converti au Côté Obscur, un Jedi aurait été ? L'interrogea le vieux maître.

- C'est la seule explication logique qui m'est venue à l'esprit… et probablement un puissant Jedi, ayant au moins atteint le rang de Chevalier. Pour avoir combattu Vosa aux côtés de mon maître avant de la capturer, je peux vous dire qu'elle était une guerrière des plus farouches.

* * *

Après le tirage au sort effectué par Maître Xan, Aayla Secura avait livré le premier duel de la compétition face à Keelyvine Reus. L'humaine, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, lui avait donné du fil à retordre avec sa maîtrise du Jar'Kai, c'est-à-dire l'utilisation de deux sabres laser. Toutefois, la Twi'lek était sortie victorieuse de l'affrontement, notamment grâce à sa maîtrise impressionnante de l'Ataru. En effet, ses multiples acrobaties avaient fait perdre tout repère à Keelyvine, qui n'avait pu se défendre face au déferlement d'énergie qu'était devenue la lame bleue d'Aayla.

Maître Tholme l'avait d'ailleurs félicitée pour les progrès qu'elle avait accomplis ces derniers mois dans le maniement du sabre laser et c'est donc en prenant place à ses côtés, parmi les spectateurs, qu'elle assista aux matchs suivants.

Le second duel vit s'opposer Nadhar Vebb, l'apprenti Mon Calamari de Kit Fisto et Neth Enasteri, un adolescent humain dont le maître n'était pas présent. Si les deux adversaires avaient paru se battre à armes égales dans les premières minutes de l'affrontement, Nadhar ne tarda néanmoins pas à prendre l'avantage grâce aux puissants assauts qu'il menait sans relâche sur son adversaire.

Il en résultait que Neth se fatiguait rapidement à parer ou à esquiver ses coups, sa maîtrise de la Forme VI se trouvant largement insuffisante pour juguler le déchaînement de puissance de la Forme V du Mon Cal. Au final, l'humain se retrouva désarmé et abandonna.

Le troisième match, qui opposait deux humains, s'avéra un peu plus équilibré. Le premier était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, du nom de Forha Sachi. Prenant une pose qui s'apparentait à l'Ataru, il faisait face à une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, répondant au nom de Sora Mobari, et dont la silhouette était plutôt frêle en comparaison de celle de son adversaire. Lorsque Forha passa finalement à l'attaque, Sora se défendit dans un premier temps grâce à des manœuvres de la Forme III mais elle se laissa assez rapidement déborder, menant à la victoire indiscutable de Sachi.

Le quatrième duel ne dura pas longtemps, une humaine du nom d'Elena Telmak venant facilement à bout de Lari Oll, une padawan dont les dons de bretteuse étaient réputés pour leur médiocrité. Aayla était sur le point de regarder le prochain match quand la voix de Maître Tholme la sortit de sa contemplation.

- Oh, cela faisait longtemps, Jaden.

La jeune Twi'lek se retourna pour embrasser du regard le dénommé « Jaden », qu'elle supposait être une connaissance de Tholme. Ce dernier avait montré une certaine… « diversité » dans le cercle d'amis qu'il possédait, qu'il s'agisse de maîtres très sages comme T'ra Saa ou de Jedi moins orthodoxes comme la très controversée « Femme Sombre ».

Le nouvel arrivant était un homme d'une quarantaine ou cinquantaine d'années environ. Ses cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches grises, lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et il entretenait une moustache et un bouc à son menton. Bien qu'il ait esquissé un sourire à l'attention de Tholme, ses yeux d'un gris acier ne paraissaient pas très chaleureux.

- En effet, bien trop longtemps, mon vieil ami. Répondit Jaden en serrant la main tendue par l'ancien maître d'Aayla.

- Jaden, je tiens à te présenter Aayla Secura, l'ancienne apprentie de Quinlan, dont je termine la formation en l'absence de celui-ci. Aayla, voici Jaden Damas, le maître Jedi le plus buté que j'ai jamais rencontré…

- Je crois que c'est plutôt toi le plus buté de nous deux. Même Qui-Gon le disait…

La Twi'lek à la peau bleutée ne tarda toutefois pas à reporter son attention sur les duels en cours. Une certaine Olana Chion était apparemment sortie vainqueur du cinquième match avec difficulté tandis que le jeune Anakin Skywalker, dont le nom était sur toutes les lèvres depuis les trois années qui avaient suivi son arrivée au Temple Jedi, avait gagné son duel haut la main face à Mira, l'apprentie de Sora Bulk.

L'avant-dernier duel de cette manche venait tout juste de commencer et opposait un certain Bardan Jusik à Lorana Jinzler. Aayla connaissait bien Lorana parce que toutes deux avaient suivi les mêmes cours étant enfants et s'étaient même plusieurs fois affrontées lors des tournois des apprentis des années précédentes. L'humaine aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux gris était d'une grande gentillesse mais la rigueur et les exigences de son maître, Jorus C'baoth avaient grandement entamé sa confiance en elle.

Fort heureusement pour elle, son adversaire n'avait pas non plus l'air très rassuré. Tandis que Lorana avait déjà vingt ans, le jeune Bardan n'en avait que quatorze et cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait commencé son apprentissage sous la tutelle de maître Zey.

Au final, les deux disciples se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance et leur duel s'avéra assez académique, voire même amical. Le jeune Jusik était plutôt habile dans l'utilisation de la Forme IV mais ses coups ne portaient presque pas face à la défense sans faille que lui opposait Lorana, adepte du Soresu.

Ce n'est qu'à l'aide d'une ruse et d'une bonne coordination que Bardan parvint à déséquilibrer son adversaire et à la désarmer, gagnant ainsi le duel. Néanmoins, les deux opposants n'en gardèrent pas moins le sourire aux lèvres en quittant l'arène de duel, laissant la place aux suivants…

… ou plutôt, à l'_unique_ suivant.

En effet, Rees Alrix se tenait seule dans l'arène, son visage exprimant un mélange de confusion et d'appréhension. La padawan de Maks Leem était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs, dont les talents de bretteuse avaient déjà fait le tour du Temple. Bien que ne rivalisant pas encore avec la sienne, sa maîtrise de la forme IV s'améliorait de jour en jour et elle faisait donc partie des favoris du tournoi au même titre que la Twi'lek.

C'est alors que les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant entrer quatre nouveaux venus, qui firent taire la plupart des bavardages par leur simple présence.

Trois d'entre eux étaient assez facilement reconnaissables puisqu'ils n'étaient autres que trois maîtres du Haut Conseil Jedi. Mace Windu marchait aux côtés de son ancienne Padawan, Depa Billaba, avec cette attitude à la fois digne et menaçante, qui effrayait souvent les jeunes initiés…

… et qui était tout le contraire du comportement adopté par le troisième et dernier maître. En effet, Yoda marchait à pas lents avec sa canne, discutant apparemment avec le quatrième membre du petit groupe, son visage ridé affichant un certain enthousiasme.

Ce dernier était un humain auquel la Twi'lek aurait donné dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Bien que ses amples robes de Jedi dissimulaient en grande partie son anatomie, elle pouvait deviner par sa taille et ses déplacements une certaine musculature sous-jacente. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts, à l'exception d'une fine tresse qui descendait le long de son épaule, comme le voulait la tradition Jedi.

Toutefois, moins que sa silhouette, c'était son visage qui l'intéressait. Les traits du jeune homme étaient calmes mais laissaient également percevoir un certain amusement tandis qu'il conversait avec le petit maître…

… un amusement qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Non, ses iris d'un bleu intense lui apparaissaient comme le lit d'un lac profond : insondables. Et il était rare que l'apprentie de Quinlan Vos ne puisse pas deviner l'état d'esprit d'une autre personne en se fiant à son regard.

Alors que les trois maîtres se dirigèrent en direction des tribunes, le jeune humain rejoignit le centre de l'arène et tendit le sabre laser d'entraînement à Maître Xan pour qu'elle vérifie qu'il était bien réglé à la puissance requise. Quand ce fut fait, il se plaça à la distance réglementaire de son adversaire avant de la saluer d'une inclination de la tête. Le salut lui fut rendu bon gré mal gré par une Rees qui n'avait qu'une seule hâte : remporter ce duel rapidement pour passer à l'étape suivante.

C'est pourquoi, moins d'une seconde seulement après que le signal de départ fut donné par l'arbitre, le sabre laser de la jeune femme prit vie avant qu'elle n'effectue un magnifique saut périlleux en direction de son adversaire…

… qui évita son assaut en l'esquivant, ne prenant toutefois pas la peine d'allumer son arme.

L'apprentie de Maître Leem ne cherchait même pas à masquer son incrédulité devant un tel comportement, qui se mua bientôt en une colère à peine contenue. Elle avait dû attendre plusieurs minutes l'arrivée de son adversaire et ce dernier ne daignait même pas utiliser son sabre laser !

Enchaînant attaque sur attaque, Rees s'immergeait progressivement dans la Force tout en effectuant une série de sauts et de tournoiements dans les airs dans le but de déstabiliser son adversaire… sans grand succès.

D'une manière qu'Aayla peinait à concevoir, l'adolescent parvenait à éviter chacune de ses offensives avec une simplicité déconcertante. Qu'il s'agisse de faire un pas sur le côté, de se baisser ou de sauter sur place pour éviter un balayage, il ne bougeait que très peu et ne montrait pas la moindre signe de nervosité. C'était comme s'il n'avait tout simplement pas _besoin_ de son sabre laser pour la combattre.

Rees Alrix poursuivit néanmoins son offensive, toujours plus rapide et plus précise dans les coups qu'elle donnait aussi bien verticalement qu'horizontalement, et parfois même en diagonale pour tenter de le surprendre. Devenue un véritable tourbillon d'énergie, la jeune femme aurait probablement pu découper un rancor enragé sans la moindre difficulté avec l'incroyable puissance destructrice qu'elle dégageait…

… mais qui s'avérait complètement inefficace sur son adversaire.

Et c'est là que le retournement de situation se produisit.

L'humain qui était demeuré sur la défensive depuis le début de l'affrontement, passa à l'attaque. Commençant par asséner à la jeune femme un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle, il lui tordit ensuite le poignet et s'empara de son sabre laser. En moins de dix secondes, la padawan qui détenait l'avantage depuis le début du duel s'était retrouvée désarmée et gisait désormais à genoux, pantelante, et transpirant abondamment.

La surplombant, son propre sabre laser à la main, l'homme ne laissait pas transparaître le moindre signe de fatigue, ni même une goutte de sueur sur son visage. Tout son être exsudait de calme et de confiance en soi tandis qu'il lui demandait simplement de s'avouer vaincue.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle d'entraînement, pendant que maître Xan annonçait le vainqueur… avant d'être brisé par un petit rire aigu, semblable à un hennissement.

Ce ricanement si particulier ne pouvait appartenir qu'à maître Yoda.

Le Grand Maître de l'Ordre s'esclaffait toujours lorsque le jeune homme, qui répondait au nom d'Alan Valadiel, quitta l'arène et se planta devant lui avant de tendre sa main, sa paume ouverte comme pour lui réclamer quelque chose.

- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me rendre par hasard, maître ?

* * *

Dire que Rees Alrix était dépitée aurait été un euphémisme. Elle s'était entraînée plusieurs mois en prévision de ce tournoi, pendant lequel elle comptait bien affronter sérieusement sa rivale de toujours : Aayla Secura. Et voilà qu'elle se faisait éliminer dès le premier tour… et par un adversaire qui n'avait même pas eu besoin de recourir à son sabre laser.

S'étant remise debout avant de quitter l'arène, massant son poignet endolori, elle remarqua que le garçon qu'elle avait affronté s'était arrêté devant maître Yoda et avait tendu la main vers lui, de telle manière qu'on aurait cru qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui.

Et ce fut apparemment le cas, si elle en croyait la manière dont celui que les disciples appelaient entre eux « le petit gnome », sortit un cristal bleuté de sa poche avant de le déposer dans la main tendue de l'adolescent. Toutefois, il fallut attendre que l'adolescent place ledit cristal dans son sabre laser d'entraînement pour que Rees comprenne véritablement la portée de ce geste.

Sans ce cristal, le sabre laser du padawan n'aurait jamais pu s'allumer et c'était pour cette seule raison qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée pendant leur duel : il n'avait pas _pu_ l'activer.

Sans qu'elle comprenne comment, ni pourquoi, sa tristesse et son abattement s'allégèrent quelque peu et elle posa un regard neuf sur celui qui venait de la vaincre à mains nues.

Alan Valadiel arborait un air exaspéré tandis qu'il activait brièvement la lame azurée de son sabre laser pour en vérifier le fonctionnement, avant de replacer l'arme à sa ceinture, tout cela sous le regard d'un maître Yoda toujours en train de s'esclaffer. Ce dernier ne tarda toutefois pas à être rejoint par les maîtres Windu et Maruk.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Grogna Jai Maruk à l'intention d'Alan.

Le padawan se contenta de lui adresser un sourire ironique avant de lui répondre d'une voix toute aussi moqueuse.

- Oh rien… simplement le Grand Maître de l'Ordre Jedi qui a jugé bon de me faire une petite farce… vous savez, c'est tellement _drôle _de retirer le cristal de focalisation du sabre laser d'un padawan sur le point d'être confronté à une experte de la Forme IV…

- Mesure tes paroles, padawan ! Rétorqua Maruk en le fixant d'un air qui se faisait plus hostile.

- Que croyez-vous que je sois en train de _faire_, maître Maruk ? _Il_ a cru bon de m'envoyer affronter une bretteuse surdouée et particulièrement coriace tout en étant désarmé ! Je connais une bonne demi-douzaine de sociétés jugées barbares qui ne se montrent pas aussi cruelles ! S'exclama la padawan en pointant Yoda du doigt.

Le padawan peinait de plus en plus à maîtriser sa colère, au point que sa présence dans la Force paraissait graduellement augmenter, pesant de plus en plus fortement sur ceux qui l'entouraient.

- Ta mort, crois-tu que je voulais ?

Cette simple question fut tout ce qu'il fallut à l'adolescent pour reprendre son calme et par la même occasion, pour dissiper l'aura de tension qui régnait tout autour de lui. Ignorant le regard brûlant de Jai posé sur sa nuque, il reporta son attention sur le vénérable maître avant de s'adresser à lui d'une voix hésitante.

- Je ne crois pas, non… Mais la puissance de ses coups, même avec une lame d'entraînement, aurait pu me mettre très mal en point. Sachant que ce tournoi est selon vous ma _seule_ chance d'éviter la corporation agricole et que vous avez cru bon de truquer mon premier match en ma défaveur, je suis en droit de me poser des questions, vous ne pensez pas ?

Le petit maître se contenta de secouer la tête en guise de réponse négative avant de reprendre la parole, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur lui.

- Très puissant, avec un sabre laser, tu es. Maître Maruk, de ton habilité à combattre les Vornskrs, nous a parlé… et de ses inquiétudes aussi. Mais voir ton maniement du sabre, Yoda ne désirait pas.

Les yeux du padawan laissèrent entrevoir un mélange de surprise et de compréhension avant qu'un nouveau soupir ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, comme il le faisait souvent étant enfant lorsqu'il se sentait honteux de ne pas avoir compris une leçon assez vite, il reprit la parole d'une voix plus calme.

- Vous vouliez vérifier que je n'avais pas oublié la Forme Zéro, c'est ça ?

Yoda acquiesça simplement de la tête en écoutant cette réponse, affichant un grand sourire sur son visage tandis que ses yeux verts fixaient le padawan avec intensité.

- Ton exil forcé sur Myrkr, rendu plus fort, il t'a. A survivre dans les pires conditions, tu as appris mais… voir si celui d'un Jedi, ton cœur était toujours, Yoda voulait s'assurer.

- C'était quand même un peu extrême, non ? Rees maîtrise déjà très bien la Forme IV. Si je n'avais pas pratiqué de multiples entraînements avec vous par le passé, ou avec Maître Felder dont cette forme était la préférée, je ne m'en serais pas aussi bien sorti…

L'intéressée, qui s'était rapprochée un peu d'eux pour voir de quoi il retournait, se mit à rougir avant d'adresser un regard lourd de reproches au petit maître. Toutefois, ce dernier s'esclaffa de nouveau, et lui donna un petit coup de canne à l'épaule.

- Très douée, la jeune Alrix est. Mais ta patience et ton calme, pas encore, elle ne possède. Et puis… cinq ans plus tôt, de bonnes notions du Soresu, déjà tu avais. Sans sabre laser, une maîtrise de la Forme III, tu as prouvé. Pourquoi m'inquiéter, aurais-je dû ?

Voilà peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus déstabilisant chez Maître Yoda, même pour ceux qui le connaissaient depuis des années, voire des décennies. S'il pouvait se montrer sous l'apparence du vieux sage gentil et bienveillant, ou celle du vieil excentrique, toujours farceur et farfelu…

… il pouvait également faire endurer à ses élèves les épreuves les plus difficiles, voire les plus dangereuses lorsqu'il jugeait cela nécessaire pour leur éducation. Et ce, sans la moindre parole d'avertissement.

D'ailleurs, le vieux maître avait un proverbe qui résumait assez bien cette idée : _Les meilleures leçons, sans paroles, sont enseignées._

Et dire que ce n'était que le premier tour… Alan se demandait ce que les suivants allaient bien lui réserver.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici encore de petites indications sur les objets, techniques et autres notions dont vous pourriez ne pas être familiers.

Vibrolame : Il s'agit d'une arme blanche assez simple dont la lame, attachée à un manche, vibre des milliers de fois à la seconde grâce à un générateur ultrasonique. On en trouve sous forme de couteau mais aussi d'épée, de hache, etc. Leur spécificité est de pouvoir couper un grand nombre de matériaux, même des armures blindées sans la moindre difficulté. C'est aussi ce qui fait qu'elles sont prohibées sur un grand nombre de planètes.

Rancor : C'est une créature mesurant entre 5 et 10 mètres, originaire de la planète Dathomir, qui peut s'avérer être un prédateur particulièrement dangereux. Pour citer un exemple, on peut en voir un dans l'Episode VI auquel Luke Skywalker est confronté, dans les sous-sols du palais de Jabba. La difficulté avec laquelle il l'a vaincu démontre de la férocité dont ces créatures sont capables.

Nouveau point sur les formes de combat au Sabre Laser : Ayant déjà brièvement abordé l'Ataru (Forme IV) et le Vaapad (Forme VII) dans les chapitres précédents, je vais me contenter d'aborder ici les autres formes qui sont mentionnées dans ce chapitre.

- Le Soresu est la Forme III de combat au sabre laser. Elle est notamment devenue la forme de prédilection d'Obi-Wan Kenobi avec le temps, dont les plus flagrantes démonstrations dans l'Episode III sont les affrontements qui l'opposent respectivement au Général Grievous puis à Anakin Skywalker. C'est un style au départ inventé pour parer les tirs de blaster et de nature profondément – presque exclusivement - défensive.

- La Forme V de combat au sabre laser, dont les deux variantes sont Shien et Djem So, est le penchant offensif de la forme III, dans le sens où elle est principalement basée sur l'attaque, parfois au détriment de la défense. Anakin Skywalker était devenu un maître du Djem So dans la Revanche des Sith, cette forme lui ayant permis de vaincre sans grande difficulté le Comte Dooku, qui était pourtant un bretteur exceptionnel. On notera qu'il s'agit aussi de la forme de prédilection de son fils Luke, qui le confrontera dans cette forme sur la seconde étoile noire, dans l'Episode VI.

- La Forme VI, appelée Niman, est une sorte de combinaison des Formes I, III, IV et V. Elle reprend en effet des mouvements de ces quatre formes et est réputée pour ne pas avoir de réelle faiblesse, mais pas de réelle force non plus. Surnommée aussi « la forme du diplomate », elle est l'une sinon la forme la plus utilisée parmi les Jedi dans les dernières décennies de l'Ancienne République. Requérant peu d'investissement physique de son utilisateur, on peut remarquer que la plupart des pratiquants de cette forme périrent pendant la Bataille de Géonosis.

Ah, et j'ai dit qu'il y avait que sept formes officielles de combat au sabre laser, numérotées en chiffres romains de I à VII, ce qui est vrai. Pourtant, certains auront peut-être remarqué que j'ai employé l'expression « Forme Zéro » et doivent se demander de quoi il peut bien s'agir.

La Forme 0 est davantage un état d'esprit qu'une forme de combat. C'est la philosophie selon laquelle un Jedi doit non seulement savoir se servir d'un sabre laser mais aussi quand il ne doit _pas_ y recourir. Certains considèrent aussi qu'il s'agit de privilégier la simple intimidation que procure la présence du sabre à la ceinture, ou bien d'utiliser la persuasion, plutôt que de recourir directement à la force. Sur un plan plus terre à terre, c'est aussi considéré comme la technique permettant de vaincre son opposant sans lui causer la moindre blessure et sans avoir besoin d'utiliser son arme.


	5. Le Jedi Gris

Chapitre 5 : Le Jedi gris

* * *

Dans le réfectoire du Temple Jedi, les commentaires à propos du tournoi nourrissaient la plupart des conversations. Les apprentis comme les maîtres étaient en train d'y savourer le repas du midi. Même Maître Yoda, qui déjeunait d'ordinaire seul dans la salle du Conseil Jedi, avait marché – ou plutôt boitillé – jusqu'à l'une des interminables tables à tréteaux avant de se hisser sur un banc, grognant et reniflant, pour y observer ceux qui se sustentaient.

Toutefois, il ne demeura pas longtemps seul.

- Maître Maruk ! S'écria-t-il en agitant sa canne. Asseyez-vous un instant, voulez-vous ?

Jai Maruk avait récemment été élevé au rang de Maître Jedi, chose rare pour un Chevalier n'ayant pas encore terminé la formation de sa padawan mais il fallait reconnaître à l'humain une rare persévérance et une forte loyauté à l'Ordre Jedi, et au Haut Conseil. Les nombreuses missions dont il s'était acquitté ces dernières années n'avaient fait que renforcer l'assentiment du Conseil à le faire devenir maître.

Néanmoins, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que l'homme aux cheveux noirs désirait s'asseoir à la table de Yoda. En fait, il aurait été ravi de discuter avec le petit maître… en n'importe quelle autre circonstance. Le vieux gnome avait un faible pour une nourriture que le commun des mortels qualifierait d'infecte et de dégoûtante. Celle-ci pouvait prendre la forme de breuvages visqueux, de ragoûts bouillants et vaseux, de sirops grésillants ou même de gelée granuleuse.

Jai se rappelait avoir demandé étant enfant si ce genre de nourriture était vraiment comestible… et avoir reçu un cinglant coup de canne sur le bras pour toute réponse.

Tandis que Maître Maruk prenait place sur le banc à côté du vieux sage, il remarqua que celui-ci scrutait avec un plaisir non dissimulé un bol de ragoût, marron et grisâtre, grouillant de gros croûtons, semblables à des morceaux de graisse animale mélangés à des écailles concassées de quelque créature reptilienne. La mixture avait l'odeur d'un rat wromp mort que l'on aurait laissé pourrir au soleil.

- Bien battue ce matin, votre Padawan s'est. Articula difficilement Yoda, la bouche pleine.

Quelques instants auparavant, le maître Jedi avait salivé devant un steak de nerf saignant et une assiette de nouilles Pashi, nappées de sauce, qui se trouvaient sur son plateau tandis qu'il cherchait une table de libre… avant de se faire interpellé par le Grand Maître de l'Ordre Jedi. Malheureusement, la vision du vieux gnome en train de mâchouiller lui coupa brusquement l'appétit.

- Effectivement, Elena s'en est plutôt bien sortie… mais son adversaire n'était pas très forte.

- Parlé d'Alan, a-t-elle ?

- Très peu, mais elle est rayonnante depuis son retour. En fait, je ne crois pas l'avoir vue aussi radieuse depuis plus de trois ans…

Yoda acquiesça simplement de la tête, portant à sa bouche une nouvelle cuillérée de ce ragoût infâme, qui menaçait de faire régurgiter à Maruk son petit-déjeuner à tout moment…

- Plusieurs membres du Conseil, ton opinion, partagent. Surveillé, par Maître Billaba, le jeune Valadiel a été.

- Et qu'a-t-elle découvert ? L'interrogea l'humain, qui à défaut d'avoir retrouvé son appétit, voyait son attention s'accroître vis-à-vis des révélations qu'allait peut-être lui faire le vieux maître.

- Hm… Que plus discrète qu'une meute de Vornskrs, Maître Billaba n'était pas. Répondit Yoda avec le plus grand sérieux.

Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes suite à ces paroles, pendant lesquelles Maruk retourna dans tous les sens les mots du vieux sage pour tenter d'y voir plus clair… avant que le vieux gnome ne laisse échapper ce hennissement si caractéristique qui lui servait de rire.

- Aucun mal à fausser compagnie à Depa, il n'a eu.

- Et pourquoi s'est-il senti obligé de lui « fausser compagnie » ? Demanda Jai, arborant un air suspicieux tout en portant un verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

- A une vieille connaissance de Qui-Gon, il a rendu visite. Sur la mort de Komari Vosa, le padawan enquêtait.

Maruk fronça légèrement les sourcils, une attitude qu'il prenait souvent lorsqu'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs une information qui lui était familière mais dont la nature lui échappait. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent de compréhension, accompagnée de confusion.

- L'ancienne disciple de Maître Dooku ? Celle qui dirigeait une secte ?

- Un maître Jedi, Dooku n'est plus. _Comte_, désormais, il se fait appeler. Mais oui, la padawan de Dooku, Vosa fut. Amoureuse de lui, elle était… raison pour laquelle, recommandée pour passer les épreuves, Dooku ne l'avait pas.

- Et en quoi tout cela a-t-il un rapport avec Alan ?

- Réussi à capturer Vosa, Maître Felder et le jeune Valadiel avaient. En route pour Coruscant, ils étaient, lorsque abordé, leur vaisseau fut… La prime placée sur Vosa, Aurra Sing désirait. Provoqué la mort de Kol et le crash du vaisseau, la chasseuse de primes a.

- Mais cela n'a pas de sens… Je veux dire, pourquoi enquêter sur Vosa si c'est Sing qui a causé le décès de Maître Felder ?

Yoda lui lança un regard furtif et haussa ses minuscules sourcils avant de reprendre la parole, ses iris émeraude fixés dans les yeux de Jai.

- Vengeance, le padawan ne désire pas… mais _comprendre_, si. A une intuition dans la Force, Yoda pense. Suspectes, les circonstances du décès de Vosa sont… et faire la lumière sur cette affaire, Alan souhaite.

- Je vois… et l'ami de Maître Jinn lui a-t-il fait des révélations intéressantes ?

- Hm intéressantes, oui, _troublantes_ aussi. Une hypothèse, la padawan a formulé. Un Sith, l'assassin pourrait être.

Maruk n'essaya même pas de cacher sa stupéfaction tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Posant les deux mains sur la table, il répondit d'un ton agité.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! Un Sith tuerait un Jedi noir ? Pourquoi aurait-il donc fait une chose pareille ? Le Bando Gora était davantage une plaie pour les Jedi qu'autre chose, je ne vois clairement pas l'intérêt pour les Sith de les éliminer…

- Un point de vue pertinent, cela est… mais pas le seul, maître Maruk, pas le seul. Beaucoup de choses étranges, il y a trois ans, se sont déroulées… Le retour des Sith, la mort de Qui-Gon, Naboo… mais sur un point, avec le jeune padawan, Yoda s'accorde. Des coïncidences, ces événements ne sont _pas_.

* * *

Assis en tailleur au milieu d'une salle de méditation déserte, le jeune homme essayait de retrouver le calme et la sérénité qui étaient censés caractériser les Jedi… sans grand succès. Prenant de profondes inspirations, il se décida à porter un regard plus objectif aux événements qui venaient de se dérouler.

Trois membres du Haut Conseil, parmi lesquels figurait Yoda, l'avaient fait venir devant eux juste avant le début du Tournoi. Ils l'avaient tout d'abord confronté à sa disparition du Temple la veille… puis la conversation avait pris une toute autre tournure.

Non, _Yoda_ lui avait fait prendre une autre tournure.

Par un subtil stratagème, le Grand Maître de l'Ordre lui avait fait avouer ses hypothèses concernant l'assassinat de Komari Vosa, même si le Padawan s'était heureusement abstenu de lui mentionner la piste principale donnée par Dexter : le chasseur de primes, et Mandalorien, Jango Fett.

Néanmoins, le petit maître était plus doué pour soutirer les informations que pour les garder secrètes. Il était donc probable que ses hypothèses concernant le Sith aient déjà fait le tour du Temple… ou tout du moins de la moitié des maîtres, avant la fin du Tournoi. En fait, il suffirait simplement que Jai Maruk en ait vent et sa vie deviendrait rapidement un enfer…

… tandis que ses chances de devenir un Chevalier Jedi se verraient réduites à néant.

Si le « petit gnome », comme le surnommaient affectueusement ses anciens élèves, s'en était tenu à cela, le jeune homme ne lui en aurait peut-être pas tant tenu rigueur. Hélas, il avait cru bon de vérifier son allégeance aux idéaux Jedi par un autre moyen.

Ou plus exactement, il avait cru bon de le confronter à une experte de la Forme IV tout en étant _désarmé_. Le padawan s'en était bien sûr tiré de la meilleure manière possible compte-tenu de la situation mais… et si elle avait été plus douée ? Si elle l'avait obligé à révéler son handicap, ou pire encore à recourir à une façon moins… orthodoxe de la vaincre ?

Le jeune Valadiel avait appris un grand nombre de choses sur Myrkr mais il avait aussi découvert plusieurs facultés liées à l'usage de la Force… dont la manière de disparaître de celle-ci n'était que la plus mineure. Toutefois, le Padawan ne voulait pas dévoiler ce pouvoir pour le moment et désirait au contraire faire tout son possible pour le garder secret.

- Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé tout à l'heure, gamin.

La voix le sortit de ses pensées et c'est à grand peine qu'il se retint de faire volte face, en agrippant son sabre laser. Au lieu de cela, il était demeuré parfaitement immobile, son aura imperturbable dans la Force mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondément surpris. Même en étant perdu dans ses réflexions, il aurait senti quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce sans effort, grâce au sens du danger qu'il avait développé sur Myrkr…

… à moins que cet homme ne sache tout comme lui dissimuler sa présence dans la Force.

Ouvrant les yeux lentement avant de se lever, comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir d'une méditation, le jeune homme se retourna vers le nouveau venu et prit le temps de le dévisager de la tête aux pieds.

L'homme paraissait être âgé de quarante ou peut-être cinquante ans mais il était parfois difficile de reconnaître le véritable âge d'un utilisateur de la Force. Maître Jinn n'avait jamais fait son âge après tout.

Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, étaient pour la plupart d'un noir d'encre, même si des mèches argentées étaient également visibles, notamment au niveau de ses tempes. L'une de ses mains caressait son bouc avec un air contemplatif, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées mais ses yeux… ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur lui avec une détermination infaillible.

Sans même avoir échangé la moindre parole avec lui, Alan comprit que cet homme était dangereux, et c'est peut-être pourquoi il eut tant de mal à résister à l'envie de porter sa main à son sabre laser. Pourtant, il n'était plus sur Myrkr et il lui fallait réapprendre à s'occuper des menaces par d'autres moyens que la force brute.

- Qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogea Valadiel d'une voix dénuée de la moindre émotion.

- Je suis Jaden Damas, un maître Jedi.

C'était une réponse précise, concise, et qui ne dévoilait rien de plus que le nécessaire. Pourtant, alors que ses yeux bleus étaient toujours fixés sur ceux de son interlocuteur, Alan n'arrivait pas à ignorer la sensation de danger imminent que lui soufflait la Force. Bien sûr, ce maître Jedi était puissant mais probablement moins que Yoda ou Mace Windu.

Pourquoi représentait-il un si grand danger pour que tous ses sens se soient mis en alerte ?

- J'ai été très impressionné par ta performance face à la jeune Alrix. Les mouvements d'esquive étaient clairement une manifestation de la Forme III mais… la contre-attaque ne l'était pas.

Alan sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer alors que la sensation de danger augmentait progressivement, telle une alarme de plus en plus assourdissante. Un filet de sueur s'écoula le long de sa joue mais c'est avec le plus grand calme qu'il répondit :

- C'est normal, la Forme III ne sert qu'à la défense. J'ai simplement utilisé les arts martiaux que l'on nous enseigne au Temple.

Si le Padawan avait espéré que son bluff convaincrait le maître Jedi, il aurait été affreusement déçu. En effet, plutôt que d'acquiescer ou de réfléchir à la question, Damas se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire qui, aux yeux du jeune homme, n'avait pas grand-chose à envier aux gueules menaçantes des Vornskrs en cet instant.

- Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant, lors d'une mission sur Galidraan, j'ai eu affaire à des combattants d'exception, qui se battaient en utilisant exactement le même genre de coups. Précis, méthodiques et radicalement efficaces.

Alan eut l'impression que son cœur avait raté un battement tandis que les paroles du maître trouvaient progressivement écho en lui. En cherchant des informations sur Komari Vosa dans les Archives, datant de l'époque où elle était encore padawan, il avait trouvé une mission impliquant une bataille sur Galidraan … ou plutôt un _massacre_ puisque plus d'une dizaine de Jedi y avait perdu la vie.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il se souvint de l'identité des adversaires des Jedi lors de cette bataille.

- Alors, Alan, et si tu m'expliquais un peu comment tu as appris à utiliser des techniques de combat _mandaloriennes_ pendant ton exil forcé sur Myrkr ? L'interrogea Jaden, un sourire de prédateur flottant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

N'ayant pas aperçu Alan dans le réfectoire, Elena avait accepté l'invitation d'Aayla et de maître Tholme et s'était jointe à eux à l'une des longues tables à tréteaux qui occupaient presque l'intégralité de la pièce. Néanmoins, elle n'avait guère touché à son assiette, son estomac étant noué par la perspective de son prochain duel, cet après-midi.

Et peut-être aussi parce que les tranches de dru'un cuites dans de la sauce au poisson qui étaient dans son assiette, n'étaient pas franchement à son goût…

Délaissant la nourriture du regard, elle décida de prendre part à la conversation de Tholme et de son apprentie, qui venait d'ailleurs tout juste de poser une question au maître.

- Qui est vraiment maître Damas ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu au Temple auparavant. L'interrogea Secura, ses lekku se balançant légèrement dans son dos.

Tholme était un maître Jedi humain, dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière et coiffés en catogan. Son visage marqué par le temps, laissait entrevoir les responsabilités et les erreurs qu'engendraient plusieurs décennies passées au service de l'Ordre Jedi. Pourtant, ses yeux verts avaient conservé une détermination inébranlable, signe que ses convictions de Jedi n'avaient jamais failli.

- Jaden est ce que l'on appelle communément un Jedi gris. Répondit finalement Tholme, dans un soupir.

- Pardonnez-moi, maître mais… qu'est-ce qu'un Jedi gris ? Demanda Elena, sincèrement ignorante à ce sujet.

- Dans le cas présent, cela signifie que maître Damas s'est éloigné de l'Ordre et n'obéit plus directement aux ordres du Haut Conseil. Il est également possible qu'il désobéisse à… certaines règles du Code. Expliqua Aayla à la place de Tholme.

Elena fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de s'exclamer.

- Mais cela ne revient-il pas à la même chose qu'être un Jedi noir ? Je veux dire… eux aussi ont quitté l'Ordre et renié le Code.

- Non, jeune padawan. La différence fondamentale entre un Jedi noir et un Jedi gris est de taille puisque contrairement au Jedi noir, le Jedi gris n'a pas succombé à la tentation du côté obscur. En général, ils marchent plutôt sur la ligne étroite qui délimite le côté lumineux du côté obscur…

- Mais, et le Code ? Comment peuvent-ils le bafouer sans sombrer à l'appel du côté obscur ? Interrogea de nouveau Elena, confuse.

Tholme passa une main sur son menton, cherchant la meilleure manière d'expliquer à la padawan une notion fondamentale que les maîtres n'enseignaient que très rarement aux apprentis…

- Les transgressions au code ne concernent en général ni la colère ou la peur, mais plutôt… _l'attachement_. Certains Jedi gris affirment qu'il est possible d'être en couple sans pour autant être perverti par le côté obscur.

Comprenant plus clairement l'explication du maître, la jeune fille eut grand peine à se retenir de rougir. Arborant elle-même des sentiments proches de l'attachement envers son meilleur ami, elle comprenait d'autant mieux ce genre de philosophie. Malheureusement, comment savoir si c'était réellement possible ?

- Et… est-ce qu'on peut ? Je veux dire… résister à la tentation tout en étant amoureux ? Demanda la jeune Telmak dans un murmure à peine audible.

- C'est… une question à laquelle il est difficile de répondre. Articula Tholme non sans difficulté.

Bien que cela soit gardé secret, le vieux maître était très proche de T'ra Saa, et leur relation était clairement d'ordre amoureux, même si Tholme ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque. Certains Jedi avaient été considérés comme des « exceptions », tels que Ki-Adi-Mundi, pourtant membre du Haut Conseil mais celles-ci étaient rares.

- Il y a plusieurs millénaires, il était courant que les Jedi se marient et fondent une famille. Toutefois, il fut admis avec le temps que ce genre d'attachement pouvait souvent mener au côté obscur et… une interdiction fut imposée par le Haut Conseil, il y a plusieurs siècles de cela.

Tholme avait essayé de lui expliquer la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ce sujet figurait parmi les plus épineux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'expliquer à des padawans de l'âge d'Elena, si prompts à s'attacher à leur camarades… plus que de raison.

Néanmoins, il était sur le point de reprendre la parole pour lui expliquer les véritables dangers de l'attachement lorsque la Padawan se leva brusquement, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Tholme jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce pour trouver le moindre signe d'une menace imminente mais tout était calme…

… ce que lui confirma Aayla lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle. La jeune Twi'lek haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance avant de se placer aux côtés de la jeune Telmak, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Que se passe-t-il, Elena ?

- Alan… il est en danger !

Et elle s'élança à travers le réfectoire sans rien ajouter d'autre, ne laissant au maître Jedi et à son apprentie pas d'autre choix que de la suivre au pas de course.

* * *

Sans la moindre hésitation, le padawan avait dégainé son sabre laser avant de prendre une pose caractéristique de la Forme III. Passant en revue ses possibilités, Alan ne put s'empêcher de pester contre les conditions particulièrement défavorables dans lesquelles il se trouvait.

En effet, à cause du tournoi, le jeune Valadiel avait laissé ses deux sabres lasers dans sa chambre, de même que la vibrolame qui ne quittait d'ordinaire jamais sa botte. Après tout, il se serait mal vu expliquer la présence d'une arme si… éloignée de la culture Jedi aux maîtres si celle-ci était tombée de sa botte pendant un match.

Cela signifiait qu'il ne portait comme seule arme que le sabre d'entraînement confié par maître Xan, et qui n'était donc pas en mesure de causer autre chose que des brûlures à toute personne qui entrerait en contact avec sa lame.

Or, le sabre laser que venait de dégainer Jaden Damas n'avait rien d'un jouet. La lame argentée qu'il venait de faire jaillir, ainsi que la manière dont il l'inclina en prenant une posture typique de la Forme IV, lui parurent soudainement beaucoup plus dangereux que la manière dont Aurra Sing avait utilisé son sabre écarlate face à son défunt maître, trois ans plus tôt.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir me défier, padawan ? Lança Damas, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux gris.

Faisant le vide dans son esprit, Alan se remémora ce qu'il avait lu au sujet de la mission sur Galidraan. Parmi les Jedi qui en avaient fait partis, nombreux étaient ceux qui y avaient péri. Pour sa part, Komari Vosa avait dû entamer sa longue descente vers les ténèbres à cette époque. Même le célèbre maître Dooku, bretteur exceptionnel et le plus grand maître de la Forme II avait quitté l'Ordre douze ans après cette bataille, choqué par la mort de Qui-Gon Jinn, son ancien padawan.

Le jeune Valadiel devait donc prendre en compte que son adversaire, qui avait été capable de sortir vivant d'un affrontement avec un groupe de guerriers mandaloriens, était non seulement un puissant adversaire mais peut-être aussi sensiblement transformé par cette période…

… voire aussi séduit par le côté obscur.

Après tout, si le maître Jedi était venu le confronter seul plutôt qu'en présence des membres du Conseil, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il désirait faire taire le jeune homme plutôt que de le confronter à Yoda et ses pairs. Or, la raison la plus logique à ce comportement serait sans doute… que Jaden Damas soit lié à la mort de Komari Vosa, voire peut-être son assassin.

- Etes-vous son assassin ? Demanda Valadiel, tout en fixant son opposant du regard.

- L'assassin de qui ? Rétorqua Jaden, haussant un sourcil en signe de curiosité.

- De Komari Vosa, bien sûr. J'imagine que vous avez entendu Yoda parler de ma théorie concernant son assassin… et que bien sûr, vous êtes venu vérifier si je savais autre chose à son sujet.

- Hm, tu te méprends, jeune padawan. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Vosa, c'était à l'époque où elle fut radiée de l'Ordre.

- Evidemment… En garde !

Le jeune homme était sur le point de se livrer à un duel sans merci avec son adversaire lorsque la porte de la salle de méditation s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant trois nouveaux venus…

… dont Elena faisait partie.

- Alan !

Et comme si l'irruption de maître Tholme, d'Aayla Secura et de la jeune Telmak ne suffisaient pas, un petit bruit caractéristique d'un répulseur de faible puissance s'approcher. Ainsi, aux côtés d'un Jai Maruk essoufflé et au visage rougi autant par la colère que par le manque d'oxygène, se trouvait, assis sur une chaise à répulsion qui flottait d'un peu moins d'un mètre au dessus du sol, un petit être à la peau verte qui semblait le dévisager avec intensité.

Yoda.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Chaise à répulsion : Il s'agit comme son nom l'indique, d'une chaise ou d'un fauteuil qui peut flotter à environ un mètre ou moins au dessus du sol. Son usage est en général réservé aux êtres ne pouvant pas se déplacer normalement, que ce soit dû à un handicap ou à un âge avancé. On peut en voir deux modèles différents dans l'Episode II, le premier appartenant à Yoda (dans la scène de discussion entre lui, Mace Windu et Obi-Wan) et le second à Cliegg Lars, le père d'Owen.

La bataille de Galidraan (aux alentours de 44 av BY, soit 12 ans avant l'épisode I) existe vraiment dans l'univers étendu et est brièvement relatée du point de vue de Jango Fett dans la série de comics éponyme : Jango Fett : Open seasons. Cette bataille résulte d'une manipulation de la part du Gouverneur de Galidraan, pour faire croire aux Jedi que les Mandaloriens (ou Vrais Mandaloriens dans le cas présent) ont commis des atrocités, ces atrocités ayant en réalité été commises par un groupe dissident des Mandos, appelé la Death Watch.

La bataille qui s'en suivit causa de nombreux morts parmi les Jedi (plus de la moitié d'entre eux) mais elle provoqua surtout la mort de la quasi-totalité des Mandaloriens, à l'exception de leur chef : Jango. Il est intéressant de noter que comme je l'ai souligné dans le chapitre, Dooku et son apprentie de l'époque, Komari Vosa, ont participé à la bataille.


	6. Firebird

Chapitre 6 : Firebird

* * *

Assise dans les gradins, Elena peinait de plus en plus à prêter attention au duel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cela n'avait toutefois pas de rapport direct avec le match, qui paraissait captiver la quasi-totalité des maîtres, chevaliers et disciples présents dans la salle… non, c'était tout simplement que ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

Un peu moins d'une heure auparavant, elle était entrée à l'improviste dans l'une des salles de méditation, pour y trouver Alan et Maître Damas, visiblement sur le point d'entamer un combat au sabre laser si l'on en croyait leurs postures et l'intensité de leurs présences dans la Force.

Une confrontation aurait sans doute eu lieu sans l'intervention de Maître Yoda, qui avait mis un terme à l'hostilité omniprésente d'un simple coup de canne sur le sol. A le voir si petit et si espiègle, on en oubliait facilement que le petit gnome était en réalité le Grand Maître de l'Ordre, et que ses quelques huit cents années d'existence lui conféraient une sagesse et des pouvoirs qu'elle peinait à imaginer.

Etrangement, le vieux Jedi avait par la suite demandé à ce que tout le monde quitte la pièce, à l'exception des deux individus qui s'y trouvaient originellement. Elena aurait bien aimé rester pour savoir ce qu'il arriverait à Alan mais elle savait que Yoda sentirait sa présence et l'obligerait à s'en aller de toute façon.

Toutefois, elle n'avait pas été la plus difficile à faire partir puisque Maître Maruk avait ardemment souhaité demeurer avec eux... et s'était fait malgré tout congédier par le vieux Jedi. Son maître n'avait pourtant pas désiré l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, prétextant avoir une affaire urgente à régler mais en l'assurant qu'il serait présent pour assister au second tour du tournoi.

Pourtant, le premier match avait commencé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et le maître Jedi n'était toujours pas revenu. Laissant échapper un léger soupir, la jeune Telmak se força à retourner son attention sur le duel.

Ce dernier opposait son amie Aayla Secura à l'apprenti de Kit Fisto, Nahdar Vebb.

Le Mon Calamari attaquait sans relâche son adversaire, sa lame bleue frappant verticalement et horizontalement à un rythme effréné, qui lui avait d'ailleurs permis de venir à bout de Neth Enasteri au premier tour.

Malheureusement pour lui, la Twi'lek n'était pas étrangère à la Forme V et elle parvint sans trop de difficulté à esquiver ses assauts par une série de sauts qui la rendaient aussi insaisissable qu'imprévisible puisque chacune de ses contre-attaques obligeait Nahdar à parer, sans avoir l'opportunité de riposter lui-même, tant son opposante se déplaçait avec rapidité et agilité.

Elena devait avouer qu'elle enviait à la padawan de Maître Vos sa souplesse et la grâce naturelle qui accompagnait tous ses gestes. En effet, si la Force et l'entraînement de la jeune Secura y étaient pour quelque chose, c'était surtout une aptitude innée des Twi'leks que de pouvoir se mouvoir avec autant de finesse et d'élégance, ce qui en faisait d'ordinaire des danseuses très appréciées.

Le style de combat d'Aayla aurait sans doute pu être décrit comme une danse mais une danse mortelle, qui n'était pas faite pour divertir les éventuels spectateurs mais bel et bien pour prendre le dessus sur son adversaire…

… ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, en désarmant ce dernier d'un geste habile.

Si Nahdar paraissait vexé d'avoir perdu le match, il n'en serra pas moins la main de la Twi'lek, avant de s'en aller rejoindre son maître. Le Nautolan l'accueillit avec son habituel sourire et ne tarda pas à le féliciter pour sa prestation tout en lui glissant quelques remarques concernant son impétuosité. Le caractère tranquille et bienveillant de Maître Fisto était en parfaite opposition avec celui de son padawan, emporté et déterminé à régler tous les problèmes à sa façon.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Elena quitta son siège et se dirigea vers le centre de l'arène, tout comme le faisait Forha Sachi depuis l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Le padawan était un jeune homme d'environ vingt-trois ans, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, à l'exception de sa tresse qui descendait jusqu'à son torse.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, il lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre la parole d'une voix tranquille.

- Tu devrais essayer de te détendre, Elena. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'enjeu pour ce tournoi alors donne le meilleur de toi-même et tout se passera bien.

La jeune Telmak ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en réponse à ces paroles et elle sentit une partie du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'envoler comme par magie. Elle avait de la chance d'être confrontée à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Forha. Leur duel se déroulerait sans doute de manière très amicale mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être préoccupée par l'absence de son maître, sans parler de la situation délicate dans laquelle Alan avait dû se fourrer.

- Merci Forha, j'avoue que j'ai dû mal à faire le vide dans ma tête…

- Hm, la méditation est un moyen pour trouver la paix intérieure mais avec tout ce stress, tu n'arriveras pas à te concentrer. Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner, c'est de t'abandonner à la Force et de la laisser te guider. Ton attention sera centrée sur le duel et tu oublieras –momentanément- ce qui te tracasse.

Elle était sur le point de le remercier à nouveau lorsque Maître Xan leur fit signe d'approcher pour qu'elle inspecte leurs sabres lasers.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil en direction des tribunes, elle s'aperçut que Jai Maruk n'était toujours pas revenu…

… et Alan non plus.

* * *

Se trouvant seul dans l'une des salles de contrôle du Temple, Maître Maruk avait les yeux rivés sur l'hologramme qui lui faisait face. Cet hologramme n'était autre que l'enregistrement en temps réel d'une des caméras de sécurité, celle-ci se trouvant en l'occurrence dans une salle de méditation.

Une salle de méditation où se trouvaient précisément Yoda, Jaden Damas et Alan Valadiel.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait apparemment pas d'enregistrement audio dans la pièce, ou alors il était brouillé par les pouvoirs d'une des personnes présentes. Dans les deux cas, Maruk ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi discutaient les trois Jedi. Tout ce qu'il put constater au cours de leur conversation, ce fut un éclat de rire de la part du vieux gnome, un sourcil levé en signe de curiosité de la part de Damas et –le plus surprenant peut-être – une expression de profonde stupéfaction sur le visage du padawan.

Un dilemme se posa toutefois au maître Jedi lorsque la discussion prit fin.

Lorsque les trois Jedi quittèrent la pièce, ils prirent chacun une direction différente. Lequel devait-il suivre ?

Laissant échapper un soupir de frustration, il consulta différentes caméras avant que l'une d'elles ne finisse par montrer l'enceinte de la salle d'entraînement où se déroulait aujourd'hui le tournoi des padawans…

… et où son apprentie était en train d'affronter vaillamment son adversaire… sans qu'il ne soit là pour la soutenir.

Or, Jai avait promis à Elena qu'il serait présent, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de revenir sur ses promesses. Ce n'était pas la voie des Jedi.

Frappant du poing sur la table, le quadragénaire éteignit l'hologramme et quitta la pièce, les dents serrées tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la salle d'entraînement, pestant silencieusement contre la décision du vieux maître de l'exclure de la conversation…

… et en se promettant de découvrir la vérité sur cette affaire en temps voulu.

* * *

Le padawan referma silencieusement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et laissa échapper une profonde expiration.

Son ancien maître lui avait souvent fait remarquer que l'existence d'un Jedi était une vie pleine d'errances et que le Temple était comme un port d'attache, auquel on retournait occasionnellement mais où l'on ne demeurait jamais bien longtemps avant de repartir…

… ce qui se révélait vrai, une fois de plus.

Ouvrant la porte de l'unique placard que comportait la pièce, il en sortit les deux sacs qu'il avait ramenés avec lui de Myrkr et qui constituaient l'ensemble de ses possessions. Celles-ci se résumaient à bien peu de choses en fin de compte, si l'on excluait l'armure mandalorienne et les rares souvenirs de son défunt maître.

Alan rajouta son sabre laser d'entraînement et des vêtements propres dans l'un des sacs, laissant de côté ceux que lui avait prêtés Maître Maruk peu après leur départ sur le _Radient VIII_, pour remplacer les haillons qu'il avait portés pendant plus de trois ans.

Attrapant sa ceinture d'équipement, à laquelle étaient pendus ses deux sabres lasers, il l'accrocha à sa taille et se dirigea vers la table de nuit. Il prit le temps de griffonner quelques mots sur une feuille de flimsi puis s'empara des deux sacs qu'il calla sur son épaule avant de quitter la chambre.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur le sol de marbre, le jeune Valadiel se mit en marche en direction des hangars du Temple, vers ce qui lui apparaissait d'un côté comme une nouvelle aventure… mais qui lui laissait également un arrière-goût amer qu'il avait du mal à faire passer.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait eu fini d'étudier les bases des principales formes de combat au sabre laser, Elena avait eu à choisir une forme de prédilection. En tant que future guérisseuse, la maîtrise du sabre laser est censée être secondaire, c'est pourquoi la plupart des aspirants choisissent la forme VI, Niman aussi dite Forme des Diplomates car elle est peu coûteuse en énergie.

Toutefois, Alan l'en avait ardemment dissuadée. Selon lui, la forme VI ne possédait effectivement pas de véritable faiblesse mais pas non plus de vraie force. De plus, le fait qu'elle ne nécessite pas un entraînement constant provoquait à la longue une perte d'endurance chez son utilisateur, qui en venait à s'épuiser rapidement si le combat qu'il livrait venait à être prolongé.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait choisi à la place la forme III. Le Soresu était la forme ultime en matière de défense et pour celui qui la maîtrisait, elle offrait une quasi-invulnérabilité. Même sans son sabre laser, c'était grâce à son excellente maîtrise du Soresu qu'Alan avait réussi à gagner son premier duel.

Bien que n'étant pas aussi talentueuse que son ami, la jeune Telmak se débrouillait plutôt bien contre les assauts répétés de Forha. Ce dernier pratiquait l'Ataru, la forme IV, et de ce fait, enchaînait les acrobaties avec une étonnante souplesse. En comparaison, Elena donnait l'impression d'esquiver de justesse ses assauts, peut-être grâce à la chance.

Toutefois, une observatrice attentive comme Aayla Secura était en mesure de reconnaître les mouvements subtils de la forme III, qui permettaient à la padawan de maître Maruk de tenir tête à son adversaire avec une telle économie de mouvement qu'elle n'en était presque pas essoufflée.

Malheureusement, à moins d'être un maître du Soresu, un utilisateur de cette forme ne pouvait pas venir à bout de son adversaire seulement en parant et en esquivant les coups qui lui étaient portés. C'est pourquoi la Twi'lek ne fut pas surprise de voir Elena changer de posture en un instant…

… mais ce fut la posture en question qui la laissa stupéfiée.

L'apprentie effectua un saut périlleux en même temps que son adversaire et d'un geste précis, elle sectionna son sabre laser en deux avant de se réceptionner avec grâce sur le sol, puis de retourner sa lame en direction de Sachi, qui déclara forfait.

- Ce mouvement… c'était bien de l'Ataru, n'est-ce pas ? Songea Aayla à voix haute.

- Un mouvement de l'Ataru, cela était. Oui, oui, l'un de ses préférés.

L'apprentie de Quinlan Vos manqua de sursauter lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que maître Yoda se tenait juste à côté d'elle, appuyé sur sa petite canne. Les lèvres du vieux Jedi étaient plissées en un grand sourire tandis qu'il observait Elena en train d'être félicitée par son opposant pour sa performance.

- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre qu'elle s'était focalisée sur l'apprentissage du Soresu, maître.

- Sur la Forme III, la jeune Telmak s'est concentrée… mais pas suffisant, cela n'était. Cette faille, le jeune Valadiel lui a fait remarquer. Répondit le Grand Maître de l'Ordre sur un ton léger.

- Oh… mais Valadiel ne maîtrise pas déjà la Forme III lui aussi ?

- De nombreuses formes, Alan a perfectionné. Soresu, Ataru et Djem So. Défense, attaque et persévérance. A enseigner certains mouvements de l'Ataru à Elena, la jeune Valadiel s'est employé.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il maîtrise déjà complètement trois formes ? C'est à peine croyable… je veux dire, même les grands bretteurs de l'Ordre se focalisent davantage sur une forme alors pourquoi a-t-il divisé son attention sur plusieurs ?

Le front ridé du petit maître se plissa davantage alors qu'il fermait brièvement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit finalement, c'est presque dans un soupir qu'il reprit la parole.

- Insouciants, en général, les jeunes sont. Des autres, Alan s'est toujours préoccupé. Elena, en particulier. Le besoin de pouvoir se défendre et défendre les autres, le jeune Valadiel a toujours ressenti.

- L'Ataru pour attaquer les forts, le Soresu pour défendre les faibles et le Djem So pour ne jamais perdre de vue que la persévérance est toujours essentielle au mental du Jedi. C'était la philosophie de Vima Sunrider, si je ne me trompe. Intervint Tholme en passant une main sur son menton d'un air pensif.

- Vima Sunrider ? Qui est-ce ?

- Maître Vima Sunrider était la fille d'une autre Jedi de légende, Nomi Sunrider. Sans entrer dans les détails, elle a beaucoup apporté à l'Ordre, autant en termes de philosophie que par ses faits d'armes. Elle a vécu il y a environ… quatre mille ans, je dirais ? Répondit-il tout en se tournant vers maître Yoda.

- Exact, cela est. De l'union d'Andur et Nomi Sunrider, elle est née. Pendant un temps, l'apprentie d'Ulic Qel-Droma, elle fut.

- Ulic Qel-Droma… vous voulez dire le Seigneur Sith ? S'étonna Aayla.

- Il n'était plus un Sith à ce moment là. Nomi avait coupé son lien avec la Force de nombreuses années auparavant et il avait passé tout ce temps en exil, à se repentir de ses crimes.

- Et pourquoi Alan s'est-il inspiré d'elle dans son apprentissage des différents styles de combat ?

Cette fois, Yoda ne répondit pas immédiatement à cette question. Quant à maître Tholme, il haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Il leur fallut attendre plusieurs minutes, et notamment le début du duel suivant, qui opposait Olana Chion au jeune Anakin Skywalker pour que le Grand Maître daigne enfin reprendre la parole.

- Recommandé ce choix, je lui ai. Naturelle pour lui, cette voie m'a paru.

Portant son attention sur les attaques répétées que portait le padawan d'Obi-Wan Kenobi à son adversaire, Aayla avait été sur le point de poser une nouvelle question au petit maître…

… lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était volatilisé.

* * *

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été fondamentalement patient, Alan s'était avéré obligé d'apprendre cette vertu pendant son séjour forcé sur Myrkr. Il se souvenait d'avoir parfois passé des nuits entières, suspendu à une branche d'arbres, à attendre que les Vornskrs se décident enfin à abandonner leur chasse…

… et têtus comme l'étaient ces prédateurs, ils n'abandonnaient pas avant d'avoir trouvé une proie plus alléchante, ou bien sur le signal du chef de la meute.

Pourtant, le padawan n'était pas très heureux d'avoir dû parcourir la moitié de la superficie du Temple jusqu'aux hangars pour finalement apprendre que ces derniers n'étaient pas encore finis de construire… et que par conséquent, tous les vaisseaux étaient stationnés sur des plateformes indépendantes.

Chargé comme il l'était, le jeune Valadiel avait dû faire appel à la Force pour aller plus vite et c'est pourtant essoufflé qu'il arriva finalement à la plateforme numéro 6.

Le vaisseau stationné à cet endroit était un cargo léger HWK-290, aussi désigné sous le nom de Hawk 290.

Mesurant environ vingt-neuf mètres de long, le cargo ressemblait à la tête d'un rapace, comme celle des faucons des Cimes qu'on trouvait sur Coruscant. Mis en circulation quinze voire vingt ans plus tôt, il avait rencontré beaucoup moins de succès que la série des YT. D'aspect extérieur, il n'avait pas l'air en trop mauvais état, bien que le jeune Valadiel s'interrogeait sur la signification des flammes peintes en rouge sur les flans de l'appareil.

- Ah, te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si tu ne t'étais pas perdu.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour résister à l'envie de dégainer à nouveau son sabre laser, l'adolescent tourna son regard vers la rampe d'embarquement, où il pouvait désormais discerner la silhouette de Jaden Damas, qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Le maître Jedi avait de longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre, striés de mèches argentées au niveau des tempes. Vêtu des robes caractéristiques des Jedi, il semblait âgé de quarante ans tout au plus mais les apparences s'avéraient souvent trompeuses chez les utilisateurs de la Force. Ses yeux anthracite ne le quittant pas des yeux, le Jedi gris tendit la main vers lui d'un geste qui se voulait amical.

- Tu veux que je prenne tes bagages ?

- Non, merci. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir où on va. Maître Yoda n'a pas précisé notre destination.

- En effet, il préférait ne pas prendre ce risque, sachant que nous étions observés.

- Observés ? Par qui ? Je n'ai senti aucune autre présence dans la pièce.

Le Jedi ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire devant les paroles d'Alan, et patienta quelques instants avant de répondre.

- C'est bien normal, il n'y avait pas d'autre personne dans la pièce. En revanche, certains équipements qui s'y trouvaient ont permis à une personne située bien plus loin de nous espionner.

- Une caméra ? Dans une salle de méditation ? L'interrogea Valadiel, incrédule.

- Elle n'a pas été placée là pour espionner, mais simplement pour pouvoir localiser les maîtres sans avoir à passer par leurs comlinks, et par conséquent, sans les déranger dans leur méditation.

- Et qui nous observait au juste ?

- Je n'en suis pas certain mais je parierais qu'il s'agit de Jai Maruk.

* * *

- Atchoum !

Le maître d'Elena se moucha discrètement, tout en se demandant où il avait bien pu attraper un rhume. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû passer par la passerelle extérieure pour rejoindre l'arène ? A cette altitude, ce n'était pas bien étonnant qu'il ait pris froid, même si son organisme aurait dû se montrer plus résistant, au vu des nombreuses occasions où il avait visité des mondes gelés.

En tous les cas, Jai se sentait très fier de son apprentie, dont il avait pu assister à la victoire en arrivant juste à temps. Maruk était bien évidemment au courant de la maîtrise par son apprentie de plusieurs mouvements de la Forme IV mais il devait reconnaître qu'il l'avait rarement vu les mettre en pratique dans un duel. Comme quoi, l'influence que ce sale gamin avait eue sur elle n'était peut-être pas si néfaste que cela, après tout…

Le maître Jedi demeurait néanmoins frustré de n'avoir pu suivre ni Alan, ni Damas. Pour toute consolation, l'homme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, avait pu constater la présence de Yoda dans la salle, et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait l'interroger au sujet de sa discussion avec les deux Jedi lors du prochain duel.

Tournant son regard vers le centre de l'arène, Jai put constater que les rumeurs qui couraient au sujet d'Anakin Skywalker étaient fondées. L'apprenti d'Obi-Wan se battait bien et il imposait une telle présence dans la Force que son opposante en paraissait totalement subjuguée. C'est ainsi que l'adolescent finit par la désarmer, obligeant Olana à déclarer forfait.

Tandis que le jeune Bardan Jusik, un adolescent de quatorze ans aux cheveux blonds, s'avançait à son tour pour entamer le dernier duel de ces quarts de finale, Valadiel brillait par son absence.

Maruk se mit alors à songer à toutes les possibilités. Soit le padawan avait décidé d'abandonner la compétition… mais cela ne lui ressemblait guère, connaissant son tempérament obstiné, soit il avait été obligé d'abandonner. Son regard se porta alors à nouveau sur le petit maître, qui lui semblait être la seule personne qui aurait pu pousser Alan à renoncer à sa dernière chance de devenir un Jedi.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Yoda s'avança à son tour au centre de l'arène et s'empara du micro que tenait maître Xan avant de prendre la parole de sa petite voix aigue.

- Lieu, ce match n'aura pas. De la compétition, le jeune Valadiel s'est retiré.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la foule tandis qu'Ilena Xan annonçait la victoire par forfait du jeune Jusik. Indifférente à la réaction du public, Elena se fraya un chemin jusqu'au Grand Maître, suivie de près par Jai.

- Maître Yoda, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Où est Alan ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton clairement désemparé.

- Sur Coruscant, Alan n'est plus. Son choix, cela est. Répondit simplement Yoda.

Maruk eut grand peine à s'empêcher d'esquisser le sourire qui lui démangeait les lèvres mais il parvint à garder une voix neutre tandis qu'il s'adressait à son tour au petit Jedi.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a été envoyé à la Corporation Agricole, c'est bien ça ?

Le vieux maître tourna alors son visage vers lui mais son air solennel fut bientôt remplacé par un grand sourire, avant qu'il ne se mette à s'esclaffer, de ce rire qui ressemblait tant à un hennissement.

- Plaisir, cela te ferait, n'est-ce pas ? Que le jeune Valadiel devienne un Jedi, tu ne souhaites pas. Remarqua Yoda tout en ricanant.

Jai ne put se retenir de rougir face à la perspicacité du Grand Maître, à tel point qu'il se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute… Cela le ramenait si loin dans son passé, à l'époque où il n'était lui-même qu'un simple initié assistant aux cours de Yoda, et se faisant souvent disputer pour ses opinions trop tranchées.

Yoda se détourna alors du maître et posa son regard sur l'apprentie, appuyant gentiment le bout de sa canne contre l'épaule de la jeune Telmak pour attirer son attention.

- Triste, tu ne dois pas être. Du temple, Alan est parti… mais seul, il n'est pas.

- Pas seul ? Comment ça ?

- Le savoir, tu devrais déjà. Vieille est cette règle… Toujours par deux ils vont, le maître et son apprenti. Déclara simplement Yoda, d'un ton malicieux.

* * *

Ayant tout juste reçu l'autorisation de décoller, le HWK-290 parcourait les cieux de Coruscant, se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin dans la circulation particulièrement dense de cette planète surpeuplée.

Assis dans le siège du copilote, Alan contempla une dernière fois le Temple Jedi par la verrière, en se demandant combien de temps le séparerait de sa prochaine visite… des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années peut-être ?

L'adolescent avait fait le tour du vaisseau en moins d'un quart d'heure et ce dernier correspondait globalement à la disposition à laquelle il s'attendait. Doté de deux niveaux, il ne s'agissait pas d'un cargo pour rien. En effet, la majeure partie du niveau inférieur était destinée à emmagasiner des marchandises, même si elle paraissait pouvoir être facilement convertie pour un tout autre usage s'il le fallait. Toutefois, une partie de cette zone était désormais occupée par un armement sophistiqué dont il supposait qu'il n'était sûrement pas présent à l'origine.

Le niveau supérieur comportait le cockpit, une tourelle permettant de tirer avec un double canon laser, une cuisinette, une salle de bain assez réduite ainsi que six couchettes individuelles, accessibles chacune par une porte. Un espace de stockage supplémentaire avait été reconverti en salle de méditation improvisée.

L'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'un croiseur républicain même si les chambres spacieuses des croiseurs de classe consulaire finiraient probablement par lui manquer au vu de l'espace réduit des « cabines » présentes à bord.

Toujours assis dans le fauteuil du copilote, les yeux rivés sur des consoles qui ne lui apprenaient pas grand-chose, sinon que la circulation dans les cieux de Coruscant s'avérait toujours aussi chaotique, le padawan finit par se retourner vers Jaden.

- Pourquoi l'avoir baptisé _Firebird_ ?

- Hm… pour deux raisons, je dirais. La première, c'est bien sûr qu'il ressemble à la tête de cet oiseau. L'autre raison, c'est tout simplement que comme le volatile du même nom, ce vaisseau est souvent attiré par les flammes d'un combat et en ressort sans trop de casse la plupart du temps.

- La « plupart du temps » ? C'est censé me rassurer ?

Damas ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la question ironique du padawan, qui esquissa lui-même un léger sourire. La cohabitation avec son nouveau maître ne s'avérerait probablement pas facile mais s'il voulait éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent, il lui faudrait bien faire des efforts.

- Pour en revenir au sujet de tout à l'heure, est-ce que je peux enfin connaître notre destination ?

Jaden ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à pianoter sur sa console, pour ce qu'Alan devina être le calcul du saut en hyperespace. C'est pourquoi il attendit patiemment que le maître Jedi ait terminé, ce après quoi ce dernier leva la tête et lui répondit d'un ton léger.

- Dans la bordure médiane, et plus précisément dans le secteur Chommell.

- Hm… il n'y a pas grand-chose de significatif dans ce secteur. Quelle planète ?

- Naboo. Je pense que tu as dû en entendre parler, non ?

Quelle question… Evidemment qu'il en avait entendu parler, puisqu'il s'agissait du monde où Qui-Gon Jinn avait trouvé la mort, voilà de cela trois ans. Toutefois, le jeune Valadiel ne connaissait alors que le nom de la planète, et non pas son emplacement dans la galaxie. Ses recherches, effectuées dans les Archives du Temple, s'étaient avant tout concentrées sur Komari Vosa et Aurra Sing.

- Qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ? Traquer un Sith ? Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- Espérons que non. Rétorqua Damas en secouant la tête. L'élection du prochain monarque approche à grands pas et il y a eu plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat perpétrées à l'encontre de la reine sortante, et candidate aux prochaines élections, Padmé Amidala. En vertu des services rendus à la République et à l'Ordre, ainsi qu'à la requête du Chancelier Palpatine qui est lui-même natif de Naboo, le Conseil Jedi s'est vu demander de dépêcher deux Jedi pour assurer la sécurité de la reine jusqu'à la fin des élections.

- Génial, du baby-sitting… est-ce qu'on sait au moins qui cherche à la tuer ? Je croyais que son peuple l'adorait. Remarqua Alan.

- Oh oui, la population l'adore, cela ne fait aucun doute. D'ailleurs, les sondages la donnent gagnante haut la main… mais seulement si elle reste suffisamment longtemps en vie pour être réélue. Quant à ceux qui en veulent à sa vie, n'as-tu pas une petite idée de personnes influentes dont elle aurait pu froisser les egos et, éventuellement, les porte-monnaie ?

- Les Neimoidiens ? Je les croyais trop lâches pour organiser des attaques de ce style…

- Le Vice-roi, Nute Gunray, voue une haine toute particulière envers Amidala et il est probable qu'il engage les meilleurs assassins du marché, simplement pour pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle.

En écoutant les derniers mots de Damas, Alan fit immédiatement le rapprochement avec ses propres recherches.

- Maître Yoda pense que parmi les tueurs en question, pourrait se trouver la personne qui a éliminé Komari Vosa, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, lorsque les rumeurs courront au sujet des Jedi protecteurs de la reine, Gunray sera obligé de se tourner vers des professionnels dans l'assassinat de Jedi…

- Tu réfléchis vite, et bien, mon jeune padawan. Cependant, ce ne sont encore que des suppositions qui attendent d'être vérifiées…

Jaden entendit alors une petite série de « bip » émis par l'ordinateur, l'informant qu'ils se trouvaient suffisamment loin de la planète pour passer en hyperespace.

Et c'est ainsi que les étoiles se mirent à s'allonger autour d'Alan, avant que le _Firebird _ne disparaisse de l'espace réel.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Un petit point sur certains personnages et vaisseaux introduits ici.

- Ulic Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider et Vima Sunrider existent toujours les trois dans l'univers Star Wars (et accessoirement aussi Andur Sunrider, le mari de Nomi, qui fut assassiné peu après la naissance de Vima). Leur histoire est notamment racontée dans la série de comics « La Légende des Jedi » (Tales of the Jedi en VO).

Ulic était un Chevalier Jedi qui avait basculé du Côté Obscur de la Force et s'était rangé sous les ordres d'un Seigneur Sith dont il était devenu l'apprenti, Exar Kun. Après avoir tué son frère sous le coup de la colère, son lien avec la Force fut coupé par Nomi Sunrider. La culpabilité et la honte l'ont alors submergé et il est parti en exil. Des années plus tard, il fut retrouvé par la fille de Nomi, Vima Sunrider, qui souhaitait qu'Ulic l'entraîne.

- Les hangars du Temple. Cela peut paraître bizarre mais les Jedi n'avaient pas vraiment de hangars à eux, ni même de vaisseaux spécifiques avant la Bataille de Naboo en 32 av BY. C'est seulement par la suite que le besoin s'est fait sentir pour eux de construire les infrastructures permettant d'abriter des vaisseaux, et notamment de commander une petite flotte d'appareils servant à leur seul usage : les chasseurs Delta-7 qu'on voit dans l'épisode II. Toutefois, ce n'est pas encore le cas en 29 av BY. Avant cette période, les Jedi voyageaient à bord de vaisseaux de transport, ou bien dans les croiseurs républicains de classe consulaire, comme celui de l'épisode I.

- Les HWK-290 sont une classe de vaisseaux cargos qui existe dans l'univers Star Wars et le plus célèbre d'entre eux est connu sous le nom de _Moldy Crow_. Il s'agissait du premier vaisseau de Kyle Katarn dans les jeux Star Wars : Dark Forces I et II, et dans les livres du même nom qui ont été adaptés à partir des jeux.

- Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas, Nute Gunray est le Vice-roi de la Fédération du Commerce. Dans l'épisode I, il exécute les ordres de Dark Sidious dans l'optique de décrocher d'importants avantages commerciaux et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a ordonné le blocus de Naboo. Toutefois il finit par être arrêté par Padmé et sa garde royale à la fin du film. Il deviendra par la suite l'un des leaders des Séparatistes, comme on le voit d'ailleurs dans les épisodes II et III.


	7. Arrivée sur Naboo

Chapitre 7 : Arrivée sur Naboo

* * *

Près de quatre jours, voilà le temps que leur avait pris le voyage qui venait de les amener en orbite de la petite planète Naboo depuis Coruscant. A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'altitude, on peinait à croire que ce monde d'aspect si paisible avait connu une effroyable occupation par les armées de la Fédération du Commerce et qu'il avait hébergé le premier duel opposant des Jedi à un Sith depuis plus d'un millénaire.

A moitié allongé sur sa couchette, le Padawan observait toujours le disque de couleur vert d'eau depuis le hublot tout en repensant au trajet. Lorsque Damas ne lui confiait pas quelque réparation ou vérification à effectuer sur le vaisseau, le jeune Valadiel avait usé de son temps libre pour se renseigner le plus possible sur le monde où il se rendait.

Distante du noyau d'environ trente-quatre mille années lumières, Naboo ne possédait qu'une seule lune, jugée peu apte à la colonisation. Sa population était estimée à six cents millions d'individus lors du dernier recensement, dix ans plus tôt mais il était plus probable qu'elle ait déjà dépassé un milliard de personnes, au vu des nombreux immigrants qui venaient s'y installer, en quête d'une vie paisible et prospère.

Toutefois, l'apprenti Jedi s'était moins intéressé aux coutumes locales qu'à la disposition des bâtiments, et notamment de ceux qu'il serait peut-être amené à défendre, comme le palais de Theed.

Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix de Jaden, qui résonna dans son comlink.

- Nous venons de recevoir l'autorisation d'atterrir, rejoins-moi dans le cockpit.

- J'arrive. Répondit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

Parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la cabine de pilotage, le Padawan salua son maître avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil du copilote, revoyant rapidement les mesures d'atterrissage et les calculs qui leur procureraient le meilleur angle d'insertion possible pour pénétrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète sans faire courir de risque à l'appareil.

- Dis-moi, Alan, cela faisait plus de trois ans que tu n'étais pas revenu au Temple. Qu'en as-tu pensé ? L'interrogea Damas d'une voix empreinte de curiosité.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Et bien, tu as été absent pendant longtemps. Quels changements t'ont le plus frappé à ton retour ?

Malgré le ton affable de son nouveau mentor, Valadiel avait parfaitement conscience qu'aucune de ses questions n'était simplement ce qu'elle paraissait être. Non, il s'agissait à chaque fois d'un test, soit pour mieux le cerner, soit pour évaluer ses capacités d'observation et d'analyse.

Fermant un instant les yeux, l'apprenti répondit d'une voix neutre.

- La mort de Maître Jinn a laissé un grand vide dans l'Ordre, ainsi qu'un certain malaise lorsqu'on sait que son assassin était un Sith. Je crois aussi que le départ de Maître Dooku a ébranlé un bon nombre des chevaliers et même plusieurs maîtres du Conseil.

Jaden se contenta d'esquisser un sourire satisfait tout en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Tu as bien résumé la situation, ce qui est d'autant plus remarquable que tu n'as passé que quelques jours là-bas. Aurais-tu remarqué d'autres détails, peut-être ?

- Hm… à vrai dire, il s'agit davantage d'une observation personnelle mais j'ai entendu parler du projet de Maître C'baoth.

- Le « Vol vers l'infini » ?

- Oui. Le principe de base du projet est louable. Après tout, les explorations spatiales se sont faites rares ces derniers siècles et des planètes habitables seraient toujours les bienvenues pour accueillir des réfugiés ou une partie de la trop grande population de certains mondes du noyau. Cela créerait même des possibilités d'investissement et relancerait un peu l'économie galactique, plutôt stagnante dans la République.

- Cette analyse est tout à fait juste mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un « mais » silencieux dans ta voix.

Le Padawan se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il paraissait incertain de la meilleure conduite à suivre, avant de finalement se décider à poursuivre :

- Il s'avère que j'ai croisé Maître C'Baoth dans les couloirs du Temple, tandis qu'il s'entretenait avec d'autres maîtres sur ce projet et il m'y a semblé un peu trop… _attaché_.

Comme Alan lui tournait le dos, il ne fut pas en mesure de voir l'expression sur le visage de Damas, qui s'était muée de l'approbation à un mélange de contentement et de fierté. Il était bien rare de rencontrer des Padawans aussi observateurs que celui qu'il venait de prendre, et surtout, qui soient en mesure de penser en dehors du dogme Jedi.

En d'autres termes, Jaden était en mesure d'attester de l'influence qu'avaient eue à la fois son ancien maître, Kol Felder, mais aussi Qui-Gon Jinn lui-même, qui avait porté une attention toute particulière au Padawan en l'absence de son mentor.

Le point commun de ces deux maîtres Jedi résidait dans leur capacité de pouvoir raisonner par eux-mêmes, souvent à contre-courant des décisions du Conseil, ce qui était d'autant plus vrai concernant Jinn. Damas les avait d'ailleurs beaucoup appréciés pour cette raison et il ne se souvenait que trop bien des discussions auxquelles ils s'étaient livrés tous les trois et qui s'étaient parfois muées en des débats enflammés.

En dépit de la disparition de ses amis, Jaden était heureux de constater que leur héritage continuerait de vivre après eux, celui de Felder à travers Alan et celui de Jinn avec Obi-Wan Kenobi.

- Rassure-toi, mon jeune Padawan, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Jorus a toujours été très imbu de lui-même, et particulièrement têtu. D'ailleurs, il s'est affublé seul du titre de « Maître » même si personne n'a vraiment cherché à lui contester ce rang.

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est le genre d'homme à ne s'entourer que des personnes qui sont de son avis ?

- Exactement. De son point de vue, les êtres qui ne sont pas sensibles à la Force sont inférieurs aux Jedi et les Jedi devraient tout autant inspirer le respect que la peur dans la galaxie.

Cette fois-ci, Alan se retourna vers Damas, et son visage arborait une expression qu'il ne se rappelait avoir vu qu'une seule fois sur ses traits : lorsqu'il avait été sur le point de l'engager dans un duel au sabre laser.

- Est-il possible qu'il se soit tourné vers le Côté Obscur ? S'enquit l'apprenti d'une voix étrangement plus grave.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était une possibilité que Jaden avait lui-même envisagée. Après tout, C'Baoth était puissant dans la Force et il avait été un Padawan très talentueux en son temps. Si un Jedi muni de son savoir et de son expérience venait à sombrer du côté obscur, il serait sans doute tout à fait capable de devenir un Seigneur Sith…

… mais cela signifiait-il pour autant que Jorus avait déjà franchi la limite ?

- J'ai enquêté à ce sujet mais je n'ai trouvé jusque là aucune preuve. L'apprentissage de sa Padawan, Lorana Jinzler, requiert déjà un temps considérable et le peu qui lui reste, il le consacre désormais à son projet d'expédition extragalactique. Je doute donc qu'il ait embrassé le côté obscur… pour l'instant, tout du moins. Répondit Damas d'une voix sincère.

Oui, pour l'instant car du point de vue du maître Jedi, le basculement de C'Baoth était inévitable.

Jorus avait beau être très intelligent, il n'était un grand Jedi que par ses aptitudes. Son maniement de la Force, bien plus que sa technique de combat au sabre laser, était loué par ses pairs… et de la même manière, sa capacité à trouver des solutions diplomatiques en avaient fait un ambassadeur rêvé…

… mais sous l'attitude du maître Jedi bienveillant, se cachait un homme profondément arrogant, que ses dons avaient rendu si sûr de lui qu'il n'hésitait plus à considérer les autres êtres comme lui étant inférieurs, et cela ne concernait pas que les non-Jedi. N'ayant de considération pour les apprentis et les chevaliers que lorsque ces derniers l'admiraient, C'Baoth s'était souvent montré irrespectueux envers d'autres maîtres, voire même vis-à-vis des membres du Conseil.

Voilà peut-être la raison pour laquelle Yoda lui avait discrètement demandé de garder un œil sur Jorus lorsqu'il se trouvait sur Coruscant. Le vieux gnome n'en avait peut-être pas l'air mais il était très observateur et savait comment intervenir dans certaines affaires sans pour autant s'être concerté avec le reste du Conseil quand cela l'arrangeait.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette qualité, parmi tant d'autres, que Damas s'était résolu à effectuer bon nombre de missions délicates, et bien évidemment confidentielles, pour le compte du Grand Maître, au point d'accepter de se faire qualifier de « Jedi Gris » pour marquer son indépendance vis-à-vis du Conseil.

Toutefois, son Padawan n'avait pas encore besoin de savoir tout cela, ou tout du moins, pas avant qu'il n'ait entièrement gagné sa confiance.

- Allons voir comment se présente la situation sur Naboo. Déclara finalement Jaden.

Cette phrase servait tout autant à mettre fin à la conversation qu'à recentrer leur attention sur la mission en cours. Après tout, cela n'était jamais bon pour un Jedi d'être distrait, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Padmé avait été élue Reine des Naboo, et ce par une large majorité. Malgré son inexpérience, car elle n'était âgée que de treize ans à l'époque, l'adolescente avait fait de son mieux pour veiller aux intérêts de son peuple, aidée par de sages conseillers comme Sio Bibble et les autres membres du Conseil Consultatif.

La principale crise qu'elle avait traversée durant son mandat se résumait à ce que les gens appelaient désormais « le Blocus de Naboo », trois années auparavant. Tandis que les armes droides du Vice-roi Gunray envahissaient sa planète, elle avait été capturée puis obligée de fuir, pour aller demander de l'aide au Sénat Galactique, sur Coruscant.

Malheureusement, les procédures sénatoriales s'étaient avérées trop longues pour la patience déjà bien éprouvée de la jeune Reine, au point que cette dernière avait préféré repartir immédiatement, avec seulement quelques gardes royaux et deux Jedi pour la protéger.

Et pourtant, avec l'aide de l'armée Gungan, la persévérance de ses propres troupes et surtout, grâce à la chance insolente et le talent indéniable d'un jeune esclave, elle avait réussi à libérer sa planète des Neimoidiens. Cette grande victoire n'avait fait que lui apporter un plus grand soutien du peuple, de même que son traité de paix et d'amitié avec les Gungans lui avait attiré bien des compliments.

Aujourd'hui âgée de dix-sept ans, la jeune Reine portait une robe rouge, brodée d'or, semblable à celle qu'elle portait déjà à l'époque du Blocus. Ces vêtements quelque peu extravagants n'étaient pas vraiment à son goût mais la jeune femme en était venue à accepter l'utilité de cette tenue et de son maquillage appuyé, qui lui servaient notamment à intervertir sa place avec l'une de ses doublures, en cas de danger. Cette tactique du capitaine Panaka s'était avérée payante par le passé, raison pour laquelle elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la changer.

Ayant assisté à l'atterrissage de l'appareil depuis l'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle du trône, Padmé attendit patiemment le retour de ses conseillers, partis accueillir les Jedi, tout en consultant les derniers rapports des Forces Royales de Sécurité, concernant les attentats dont elle avait été la cible.

Jusqu'ici, les terroristes n'avaient pas fait de victime parmi la foule mais l'une de ses suivantes, Saché, avait été grièvement blessée.

- Votre altesse, voici les ambassadeurs Jedi envoyés par le Chancelier. Déclara Sio Bibble derrière elle.

Pendant un instant, la jeune Amidala s'était attendue à voir arriver Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi, tels qu'ils lui étaient apparus en période de crise trois ans plus tôt. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du sourire tranquille du maître Jedi aux longs cheveux bruns, ainsi que de l'attitude alerte de son Padawan.

Malheureusement, Maître Jinn avait trouvé la mort, ici-même, sur Naboo, face à un guerrier dont le Conseil Jedi lui avait demandé de ne pas mentionner l'existence. Obi-Wan était devenu Chevalier mais elle doutait qu'il ait déjà atteint le rang de Maître, même si on lui avait rapporté que Kenobi avait finalement reçu l'autorisation de former le petit Anakin.

Non, en face d'elle, se trouvaient deux hommes mais ce n'étaient pas les Jedi de jadis.

Le plus âgé devait avoir dans les quarante ou peut-être cinquante ans mais il était difficile de cerner son âge avec certitude. Doté d'une longue chevelure d'un noir d'encre, striée de mèches argentées au niveau des tempes, le Jedi entretenait une moustache et un bouc à son menton. Ses yeux d'un gris acier l'observaient avec un mélange de bienveillance et de curiosité qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Jinn.

En revanche, l'autre Jedi paraissait bien différent. En dépit des robes traditionnelles qu'il portait, il se dégageait quelque chose de différent de lui… même si elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

Guère âgé de plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, il avait des cheveux bruns coupés court, selon la coupe caractéristique des Padawan, à l'exception de la fine tresse qui lui arrivait en bas du cou. Autre fait étrange : à sa ceinture, figuraient non pas un mais deux sabres lasers. Doté d'un visage aux traits bien dessinés, il ne souriait pourtant pas et observait son environnement avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité.

Toutefois, rien ne prépara Amidala au frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Le jeune homme avait des yeux d'un bleu perçant et son regard était d'une telle intensité que l'adolescente se sentit obligée de détourner son attention de lui avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Naboo, ambassadeurs.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs inclina respectueusement la tête à son intention avant de lui répondre.

- C'est un honneur, Majesté. Je suis le maître Jedi Jaden Damas, et voici mon Padawan, Alan Valadiel.

Le Padawan en question inclina très brièvement la tête d'une manière similaire à Damas mais il demeurait toujours aussi distrait, comme si quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Jaden fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et poursuivit d'une voix sympathique.

- Le Conseil nous a avertis des dangers auxquels vous faisiez face...

- Maître... Tenta de l'interrompre son apprenti, mais le Jedi l'ignora.

- Evidemment, nous essaierons de passer inaperçus afin de ne pas affecter votre quotidien. Toutefois, il se peut que nous vous demandions d'appliquer certaines mesures de sécurité…

- Maître ! Réitéra Valadiel d'un ton plus ferme.

- Pas maintenant, Alan. Rétorqua Jaden avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Amidala. Nous aimerions également que vos forces de sécurité partagent avec nous…

- A TERRE ! S'écria alors l'apprenti d'une voix forte.

Ensuite, tout se passa si vite que Padmé eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire. Le Padawan se précipita vers elle, l'attrapant brutalement par une main pour la placer derrière lui tandis qu'il dégainait son sabre laser, avant de faire face à l'immense baie vitrée.

Celle-ci se brisa aussitôt, tandis qu'une pluie de tirs de blasters s'abattait sur eux. La lame bleutée du sabre s'activa et le jeune homme se mit à dévier les rayons avec dextérité, s'assurant qu'aucun n'était en mesure d'atteindre la Reine. Maître Damas s'employait à faire la même chose pour protéger Sio Bibble et les autres membres du Conseil Consultatif.

- S'il existe des volets blindés, ce serait le moment de les abaisser ! S'époumona Valadiel en essayant de couvrir le bruit des tirs.

Et presque aussitôt, des panneaux en duracier descendirent pour couvrir entièrement l'espace qui leur faisait face, arrêtant les tirs de blasters qui martelaient désormais leur surface. Eteignant sa lame, Alan mit un genou à terre et posa son regard sur Padmé pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

- Vous n'avez rien ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton calme.

- Non… non, je ne crois pas. Répondit-elle en regardant ses mains puis sa robe.

Comment elle avait pu ressortir indemne d'une telle offensive ? C'était un miracle…

- Merci… vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Finit-elle par dire, d'une voix plus douce.

- Ce n'est rien. Rétorqua-t-il d'un air distrait tout en se relevant.

Et juste après l'avoir aidée à se relever à son tour, le Padawan s'écarta d'elle et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient le Capitaine Panaka et les membres du Conseil Consultatif.

* * *

Dès l'instant où il avait mis les pieds dans cette salle, Alan avait ressenti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ce n'était que l'impression d'un danger diffus mais persistant… et surtout, imminent. Voilà pourquoi il s'était employé à étendre ses perceptions le plus possible tandis que son maître les introduisait auprès de la Reine.

Quelque chose les avait pris pour cibles mais il aurait bien été en peine de dire qui, ou quoi. Néanmoins, il s'était efforcé de prévenir Damas de l'importance de la menace… en vain, puisque le maître Jedi avait paru trop occupé à débiter les politesses d'usage pour l'écouter.

Et bien évidemment, l'apprenti n'avait donc rien pu faire d'autre que de leur ordonner de se mettre à terre tandis qu'il se chargeait de protéger la Reine des tirs de blasters. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il s'agissait de rayons énergétiques plutôt que d'un tir de Fusil Disrupteur parce que dans ce cas là, son sabre laser ne lui aurait pas été d'une grande utilité.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tant le fait que quelqu'un ait pu essayer d'abattre Amidala qui le gênait. Après tout, ils avaient été envoyés justement pour assurer sa protection contre ce genre d'attentat. Non, c'était plutôt le fait que les tirs étaient parvenus à casser les fenêtres sans aucune difficulté…

… et voilà exactement pourquoi il venait de s'arrêter devant Panaka.

- Comment se fait-il que ces vitres n'aient pas été renforcées au transparacier, Capitaine ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix dure.

Il s'agissait pourtant d'une mesure de sécurité des plus simples, qui figurait pour ainsi dire dans tous les protocoles de sécurité concernant les protections rapprochées : renforcer toutes les infrastructures contre les offensives extérieures, voire placer des systèmes de surveillance à la pointe de la technologie…

… ce qui visiblement, n'avait pas été mis en place ici.

Le capitaine soutint son regard avec dignité mais Alan perçut sa gêne et sa frustration dans la Force. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'autre chose pour anticiper sa réponse.

- J'en ai fait la requête à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers mois mais le Conseil Consultatif s'y est toujours fermement opposé. Expliqua finalement Panaka, de son habituelle voix grave mais teintée de lassitude.

L'attention d'Alan se reporta alors sur Sio Bibble, qui recula instinctivement d'un pas en arrière lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'apprenti, avant de finalement lever les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Ce… ce n'était tout simplement pas faisable. Il s'agissait de vitraux datant de l'époque même de la construction du palais. Je… je ne pouvais tout de même pas cautionner qu'ils soient endommagés voire complètement dénaturés de la sorte.

Pire encore que le regard scrutateur que lui avait adressé Valadiel, c'était désormais une expression de parfaite incrédulité qu'exprimait le visage du Padawan.

- Laissez-moi résumer, Gouverneur. Vous ne pouviez pas accepter que ces vitraux centenaires soient enlevés, même si cela devait coûter la vie à votre souveraine ?

Face à ces mots, le visage du Gouverneur de Naboo pâlit au point de prendre exactement la même teinte blanche que sa longue barbe. Alan porta alors une main à son menton imberbe, paraissant plongé dans ses réflexions tandis qu'il allait se poster de nouveau au côté de son maître, avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton clairement ironique.

- Maître Yoda ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il nous a dit : « Délicate, cette mission sera ». Ces gens ne sont pas physiquement, ni mentalement préparés à faire face à ce genre de menace.

- Nous avons pourtant réussi à repousser les armées de la Fédération sans l'aide de personne. Rétorqua Panaka, qui avait pris l'insulte pour lui.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé le Capitaine, ce ne fut pas l'apprenti qui réagit le premier mais son maître, qui éclata tout bonnement de rire.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'arrêter, les paroles qu'il adressa au Responsable des Forces Royales de Sécurité s'avérèrent aussi calmes qu'absolument impitoyables.

- Votre plaisanterie était hilarante, Capitaine… mais je crois me souvenir que c'est l'armée Gungan qui a affronté les droides de la Fédération pendant que votre minuscule bataillon profitait de la diversion pour s'infiltrer dans le Palais.

Jaden commença alors à s'avancer vers lui à pas lents, l'air toujours aussi serein mais il se dégageait pourtant de lui une aura des plus hostiles, qui aurait sûrement fait frissonner Panaka s'il n'avait pas été un soldat aussi discipliné.

- Sans oublier bien sûr que si Maître Qui-Gon Jinn et son Padawan n'avaient pas été présents pour barrer la route au guerrier Sith, vous et l'intégralité de vos troupes reposeriez aujourd'hui six pieds sous terre.

Le Capitaine avait désormais la main figée sur la crosse de son blaster, qui était cependant toujours logé dans son holster. En revanche, ses doigts tremblaient désormais, comme s'ils exprimaient le dilemme inconscient du soldat, de savoir s'il devait ou non dégainer son arme face au Jedi.

Lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta finalement devant lui, Damas dominait clairement le Naboo de plusieurs centimètres et son expression placide paraissait en totale opposition avec le regard glacé qu'il adressé à l'officier.

- Même vos propres pilotes se sont révélés impuissants face au vaisseau des Neimoidiens. Il a fallu qu'un garçon de neuf ans, qui montait à bord d'un chasseur stellaire pour la première fois, et qui n'avait encore reçu aucun entraînement Jedi, détruise le vaisseau capital à votre place. Alors dites-moi, Capitaine Panaka, que pensez-vous avoir accompli par vous-même au juste ?

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il était sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. L'échange de regards se poursuivit pendant plusieurs secondes, au terme desquelles Jaden se détourna finalement de lui, pour reporter son attention sur la Reine.

Au même instant, Panaka tombait à genoux, pantelant et le front couvert de sueur.

- Majesté, je pense que cette nouvelle tentative d'assassinat explique d'elle-même pourquoi il nous serait virtuellement impossible d'assurer votre sécurité en ces lieux. Déclara paisiblement Damas.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Maître Jedi ? S'enquit Padmé, sincèrement curieuse.

- Votre… gouvernement ne nous laissera pas procéder aux modifications adéquates pour votre protection. Qu'ils aient leurs raisons ou non, je m'en moque éperdument. Nous avons été envoyés sur votre monde afin d'assurer votre sécurité, pas pour nous préoccuper de la préservation d'antiquités.

Sio Bibble et les autres membres du Conseil Consultatif parurent profondément outrés par les paroles du Jedi mais un regard appuyé d'Alan, ou peut-être le fait qu'il tapotait le sabre laser à sa ceinture, les dissuada de prendre la parole à leur tour.

- Que proposez-vous ? L'interrogea Amidala, dont Valadiel aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait vue sourire.

Damas joignit ses mains, paumes ouvertes, dans un geste de réflexion avant de poursuivre d'une voix respectueuse.

- Si vous me le permettez, je laisse la parole à mon Padawan qui, bien qu'encore inexpérimenté, s'avère très aguerri en matière de survie.

C'était un euphémisme mais Alan se voyait mal sermonner son maître sous les yeux d'un monarque planétaire. S'éclaircissant la voix, tout en maudissant intérieurement Jaden de lui renvoyer la balle, l'apprenti expliqua son idée à l'assemblée.

- En dépit du manque flagrant de sécurité, la tactique du Capitaine Panaka concernant vos doublures s'est avérée très efficace par le passé, notamment au cours du blocus exercé par les Neimoidiens, n'est-ce pas ?

Au vu de l'approche quelque peu… rude qu'avait prise son maître à l'égard du chef des forces de sécurité, le Padawan songea qu'il leur fallait mieux avoir le Capitaine pour ami que pour ennemi… surtout lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de l'incompétence des membres du Conseil.

- C'est exact. Répondit Panaka avec une once de fierté, en acquiesçant brièvement la tête à l'intention de l'apprenti.

- Et bien, je propose qu'une de ses doublures prenne la place de la Reine au Palais jusqu'à l'élection, c'est-à-dire pendant les prochaines semaines.

- C'est insensé ! Et si elle devait prononcer un discours en public ? Rétorqua Sio Bibble, d'un air clairement réprobateur.

- Dans ce cas-là, la remplaçante n'aura qu'à porter un comlink qui permettra à la Reine de faire le discours sans être physiquement présente. Je sais que cette méthode a déjà été utilisée dans ce genre de cas.

Les conseillers se jetèrent des regards dubitatifs, clairement peu convaincus qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution à adopter. En revanche, le Capitaine hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Même son maître arborait un léger sourire, signe qu'il était d'accord avec son idée.

- Où se trouverait la Reine, pendant ce temps ? L'interrogea Panaka, comme si l'avis du Conseil Consultatif n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Alan passa une main dans ses cheveux, un geste devenu presque machinal lorsqu'il était gêné ou lorsqu'il réfléchissait, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton plus assuré.

- Je ne suis pas très informé sur les coutumes Naboo mais je crois savoir qu'il est d'usage pour une reine de renvoyer ses dames de compagnie pour permettre à sa remplaçante d'en choisir de nouvelles. Sachant que les élections approchent, il ne serait pas étonnant que les suivantes de la Reine soient renvoyées chez elle, au moins le temps de savoir si elles pourront reprendre leur poste. Cela leur donne également le temps de prendre des dispositions en vue d'un nouveau travail, il me semble.

Cette fois-ci, le Padawan n'eut même pas besoin de la Force pour savoir qu'il les avait convaincus. Panaka hochait pensivement la tête, l'air de songer à la meilleure manière de mettre en place cette idée tandis que les conseillers conversaient entre eux avec des attitudes plus relaxées.

- Cela est-il vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda finalement Amidala.

Se retournant vers elle, Valadiel put sentir dans la Force que la souveraine n'était pas effrayée à l'idée d'être absente du trône. Non, elle était inquiète à l'idée que l'une de ses servantes et amies puisse être tuée à sa place.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment la rassurer, Alan fut sauvé de cette tache délicate par Maître Damas.

- N'ayez crainte, majesté. Je resterai ici pour veiller sur votre doublure, ainsi que pour démasquer le ou les commanditaires de ces attentats.

Etrangement, Alan commençait à apprécier beaucoup moins la tournure de cette conversation. En effet, le jeune homme s'était naturellement persuadé qu'il gérerait la partie investigations… alors que son mentor paraissait avoir une toute autre idée en tête…

- Et la Reine ? Qui la protégera pendant que vous serez ici ? L'interrogea Bibble d'un air courroucé.

- Mon Padawan s'acquittera de cette tâche. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un expert en matière de survie et je pense qu'il a déjà démontré son aptitude à pouvoir protéger son altesse, vous ne croyez pas ?

C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait de voir arriver. Tandis que Jaden allait pouvoir enquêter sur les attentats et éventuellement se retrouver face aux assassins, le jeune Valadiel devrait jouer les gardes du corps dans un coin paumé de cette planète si ennuyeuse.

Sa première mission aurait difficilement pu être pire.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors, il n'y a pas grand-chose de neuf en termes de technologie dans ce chapitre, puisque j'ai déjà défini le terme comlink dans le chapitre 3. En revanche, j'inclus quelques nouveaux personnages.

Jorus C'Baoth : Maître Jedi sous l'Ancienne République, il est l'un des principaux protagonistes du livre _Vol vers l'infini_. Les fans de l'excellent auteur Timothy Zhan se rappelleront sans doute du clone de C'Baoth, Joruus C'Baoth qui est présent dans la trilogie « _La Croisade noire du Jedi Fou_ », qui introduit d'ailleurs un autre personnage emblématique de l'univers étendu, le Grand Amiral Thrawn. L'apprentie de Jorus, Lorana Jinzler, apparaît également dans _Vol vers l'infini_. Je ne détaillerai pas plus ces deux personnages pour le moment car ils auront un rôle à jouer un peu plus tard dans cette fiction.

Sio Bibble : Gouverneur de Naboo et Chef du Conseil Consultatif, il est présent dans les épisodes I, II et III. C'est l'homme âgé à la longue barbe blanche et au crâne un peu dégarni qui conseille la Reine au début de La Menace Fantôme et qui sera fait prisonnier par les Neimoidiens, ces derniers l'obligeant même à envoyer un message demandant à la Reine de le contacter.

Capitaine Panaka : Responsable des Forces Royales de Sécurité, il est présent aux côtés de Padmé pendant tout l'Episode I, lui prodiguant des conseils quant à la meilleure manière de réagir aux différentes situations auxquelles ils étaient confrontés. C'est un bon soldat, et un leader efficace, comme il l'a prouvé dans La Menace Fantôme mais comme on en a l'impression dans le film, et dans ce chapitre, on ne lui accorde pas forcément les moyens qui lui permettraient de répondre efficacement aux menaces qu'il peut rencontrer.


	8. Une Vieille Connaissance

Chapitre 8 : Une vieille connaissance

* * *

Tandis qu'ils se promenaient côte à côte dans cette rue piétonne, les deux adolescents auraient aisément pu passer pour de simples jeunes gens profitant d'une belle journée ensoleillée pour se balader dans la magnifique de Theed.

La réalité n'aurait pas pu être plus différente.

La jeune femme, guère âgée de plus de dix-sept ans, possédait une longue chevelure brune qu'elle avait attachée dans son dos. Elle portait une jolie robe bleu ciel, qui convenait tout à fait à la saison printanière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et qui seyait à merveille à la silhouette svelte et élégante de l'adolescente.

Le garçon qui cheminait à sa droite possédait des cheveux bruns coupés courts, à l'exception d'une fine tresse qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du cou. Vêtu d'un pantalon de toile bleu marine, d'une tunique de la même couleur et d'une veste en cuir de bantha, il aurait aisément pu passer pour un étudiant local avec ce look que certains passants auraient pu qualifier de « rebelle ».

En réalité, les couleurs sombres qu'il portait n'avaient pour but de marquer une quelconque rébellion envers l'ordre établi mais en réalité de dissimuler le Pistoler Blaster KYD-21 qui se trouvait rangé dans le holster situé en dessous de son aisselle gauche.

Contrairement à ce qu'aurait sûrement ressenti un Jedi conventionnel, Alan n'avait pas été opposé à l'idée de troquer ses robes de Jedi contre des vêtements civils. Seulement, contrairement à une bonne majorité des planètes de la Bordure Extérieure, un poncho ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu sur ce monde. Voilà pourquoi il avait du adopter ce genre d'habits, qui l'empêchaient malheureusement de camoufler efficacement un sabre laser.

Voilà pourquoi il s'était reporté sur l'usage d'un blaster. Panaka lui avait tout d'abord proposé un Pistolet Blaster S-5, de fabrication typiquement Naboo mais il s'agissait d'une arme trop difficile à cacher. Le Capitaine lui avait ensuite proposé un autre modèle, plus petit, qui n'était autre que l'ELG-3a. Toutefois, si l'arme convenait à des sportifs ou à des diplomates éprouvant le besoin de se sentir rassurés par la présence d'un blaster, ce dernier ne convenait pas non plus à Valadiel.

A contrario, le KYD-21 était à la fois petit, discret et surtout, précis. Un chargeur permettait de tirer soixante-quinze coups, ce qui était plus que ce que le Padawan espérait avoir besoin pour faire face à n'importe quelle menace. Par mesure de précaution, ses sabres lasers se trouvaient dissimulés dans son sac à dos, encaissés dans des statues de bois creuses représentant des divinités locales.

Néanmoins, il subsistait un autre élément indésirable dans cette équation qu'il n'avait pas non plus prévu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec nous, au juste ? Demanda l'adolescent en pointant son pouce derrière eux.

- De qui parlez-vous ? L'interrogea Padmé en haussant un sourcil.

- Je parle du droide qui roule derrière nous depuis que nous sommes descendus du speeder…

En effet, un droide astromecano avait été embarqué avec eux dans le speeder qui les avait déposé dans ce quartier résidentiel après qu'ils aient quitté le palais, et il les suivait depuis en roulant tranquillement sur ses trois roues. Il bipait aussi quelques notes de temps à autres, en faisant tourner l'espèce de soupape qui devait lui servir de tête.

- Oh R2-D2 ? Il m'accompagne toujours lorsque je quitte le palais. Selon lui, c'est une promesse qu'il a faite au jeune esclave que nous avions fait libérer sur Tatooine, le petit Ani… n'est-ce pas, R2 ?

Le droide bipa joyeusement tandis que le Padawan acquiesçait simplement de la tête… avant de s'arrêter net.

- Ani ? Comme diminutif d'Anakin ?

- C'est exact. Il s'appelle bien Anakin, Anakin Skywalker, si ma mémoire est bonne. Vous l'avez déjà croisé au Temple Jedi ?

Le regard en biais que lui adressa le Jedi était suffisamment éloquent pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme que sa question lui paraissait absolument stupide. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pu dire de si idiot. Après tout, Anakin n'était qu'un petit garçon à l'époque et il devait tout juste être entré dans l'adolescence. Lorsqu'on savait que l'Ordre Jedi comptait plusieurs milliers de membres, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant que l'ancien esclave puisse passer inaperçu.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Alan secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de lassitude avant de laisser échapper un léger soupir.

- Vous ne savez vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Rétorqua Amidala, qui commençait à en avoir assez de l'attitude du Jedi.

- Dites-moi, n'avez-vous pas été surprise qu'un maître Jedi tel que Qui-Gon Jinn, qui se trouvait en mission pour le Conseil, se donne autant de mal pour libérer un _jeune esclave_ ?

Bien sûr qu'elle s'était posée la question. La jeune femme avait même essayé d'interroger Jinn à ce sujet mais le Jedi s'était toujours esquivé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu déduire, c'était que le garçon était sensible à la Force puisque Qui-Gon avait promis à Shmi Skywalker de faire de son fils un Jedi. Cela expliquait également pourquoi il était le seul humain capable de participer à ces terribles courses de pods sur Tatooine…

… mais en quoi cela lui disait-il qu'Anakin était différent des autres Jedi ?

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il a de si spécial ? S'enquit Padmé, dont l'exaspération se fit plus palpable dans sa voix.

- Il existe une très ancienne prophétie Jedi, qui prédit la naissance d'un Jedi plus puissant que tous ceux qui l'ont précédé. Il est dit que l'Elu restaurera l'équilibre dans la Force et ferait disparaître les Sith une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Oh… et Anakin serait cet… élu ?

Alan se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de lui répondre sur un ton dégagé.

- Je l'ignore. Certains le pensent, et une majorité des membres du Conseil en étaient convaincus, raison pour laquelle le garçon s'est vu autoriser à suivre un entraînement Jedi, en dépit de son âge avancé, et surtout du désaccord de maître Yoda.

Le reste de leur promenade se fit en silence, chacun des deux adolescents étant perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne finissent par arriver sous une arcade, au-delà de laquelle se trouvait la maison des Naberrie.

Construite en pierres de taille, c'était une jolie maison, confortable mais peu opulente, à laquelle on accédait par un petit escalier. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir face à eux, révélant une jeune femme d'environ dix-neuf ans, dont les cheveux bruns étaient relevés en chignon. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe azurée, qui peinait cependant à dissimuler l'heureux événement qu'elle attendait.

Elle ne tarda pas à étreindre chaleureusement Padmé, comme l'auraient fait des amies de longue date ou les membres d'une même famille. Avec la ressemblance frappante qu'elle partageait avec la souveraine des Naboo, Valadiel n'eut aucun mal à deviner laquelle de ses deux hypothèses était la plus juste.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir, sœurette. Papa et maman vont être tellement contents de te voir… Si tu savais comme ils se sont inquiétés, ces dernières semaines.

La Reine fronça les sourcils, et Alan put ressentir sa gêne dans la Force. Malgré ses dix-sept ans, Amidala s'était déjà montrée capable de mettre sa vie en péril pour protéger son peuple. Pourtant, en dépit de tous les risques personnels qu'elle était prête à prendre, l'adolescente ne souhaitait visiblement pas mettre sa famille en danger.

S'il avait possédé une famille, peut-être aurait-il pu ressentir un sentiment similaire. Malheureusement, la plupart des personnes qui avaient tenu une place particulière dans son cœur s'en étaient allées rejoindre la Force… et en ce qui concernait celles qui demeuraient, il n'était techniquement pas autorisé à s'y attacher.

- Alan, je te présente ma sœur, Sola. Sola, voici Alan Valadiel, mon p…

- Pas ici. La coupa le Padawan dans un chuchotement dur, faisant rentrer les deux femmes à l'intérieur.

Décidément, cette mission n'allait vraiment pas être facile. Alan se mit malgré tout à prier la Force de permettre à Damas de résoudre cette affaire le plus rapidement possible. C'était malheureux à dire mais Myrkr lui manquait presque lorsqu'il la comparait à cet endroit…

… parce qu'au moins, il avait appris à régler leur compte aux Vornskrs. Tandis que les femmes de cette planète, il ignorait absolument comment les gérer.

* * *

Jaden Damas n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à s'avouer vaincu facilement. Cependant, il était également en mesure de reconnaître les moments où il était dans l'incapacité d'aller plus loin.

Dans le cas présent, le maître Jedi s'était rendu dans le bâtiment d'où avait tiré l'assassin mais ce dernier n'ayant utilisé que des armes énergétiques, il ne restait aucune trace ou presque de son passage. Tout ce que Jaden avait pu ressentir, c'était l'intention de tuer qu'avait ressentie le tireur ainsi que la frustration qui l'avait assailli lorsque sa tentative avait échoué.

Cela ne suffisait malheureusement pas à identifier un individu. Il ignorait son identité, son âge, et même l'espèce à laquelle il appartenait… Par la Force, il ne savait même pas quel type de blaster à répétition il avait utilisé pour perpétrer cet acte barbare !

Voilà pourquoi il s'était excusé auprès de la Reine, ou plutôt de sa doublure, prétextant devoir méditer sur la question. En réalité, le maître Jedi avait conscience qu'aucune méditation ne serait en mesure de lui fournir les informations qu'il recherchait…

… et c'est pourquoi il monta à bord du _Firebird_, prenant confortablement place dans le siège du pilote.

Pianotant sur la console qui lui faisait face, Damas ne tarda pas à enclencher le projecteur holographique. Ce dernier grésilla pendant quelques instants, avant qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée n'apparaisse au milieu du faisceau de lumière bleutée.

- Jaden… cela faisait longtemps. S'exclama son interlocuteur d'une voix grave.

Le maître Jedi acquiesça simplement de la tête, un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

- En effet, Jon. Comment te portes-tu ?

La personne avec laquelle il parlait n'était autre que Jon Antilles, un maître Jedi aux méthodes peu orthodoxes… et l'on comprenait aisément pourquoi, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un ancien disciple de la Femme Obscure. Tel était le surnom auquel répondait An'ya Kuro, une Maître Jedi à laquelle le Conseil confiait parfois la formation des apprentis les plus difficiles.

En tous les cas, Jon était un ami de longue date, au côté de qui il avait effectué de nombreuses missions par le passé, et il se trouvait justement dans une position qui pourrait peut-être lui être utile face à son problème actuel.

- Comme d'habitude mais trêve de bavardage. Je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas contacté pour me parler du bon vieux temps. Rétorqua Antilles, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Damas eut grand peine à se retenir d'éclater de rire, connaissant trop bien l'humour mordant du maître Jedi. A la place, il entreprit de lui expliquer la situation.

- Tu es peut-être au courant mais j'ai été envoyé sur Naboo par le Conseil pour assurer la sécurité de la Reine Amidala, jusqu'à la tenue des nouvelles élections.

- Hm… je présume que la menace doit être sérieuse pour que le Conseil ait été jusqu'à envoyer un maître sur place ?

- Plutôt oui. La Fédération du Commerce est suspectée d'être derrière ces attentats mais tu connais les Neimoidiens, ils ne sont pas du genre à se salir les mains s'ils peuvent l'éviter.

- Non, c'est vrai. Ils laissent ce travail à leurs droides. Je crains cependant de ne pas voir le rapport avec moi.

Jaden passa une main sur son menton, lissant soigneusement sa barbe d'un air distrait, comme s'il était en train de se remémorer un souvenir lointain.

- Je n'ai trouvé aucune preuve physique pouvant incriminer l'assassin mais j'ai ressenti sa présence dans la Force. Il s'agit indubitablement d'un être vivant mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- Oh… et puisqu'il s'agit d'un être vivant, tu es parti de l'hypothèse que, puisque les Neimoidiens ne font pas leur sale boulot eux-mêmes et n'ont pas non plus utilisé leurs droides, ils ont peut-être employé un être organique pour s'en occuper ?

Comme toujours, ce vieux Jon donnait l'impression de deviner ses pensées sans même qu'il ait besoin de les énoncer à voix haute. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils avaient formé une si bonne équipe par le passé.

- C'est exactement le raisonnement que j'ai eu. Lorsque je me suis entretenu avec la Femme Obscure, il y a quelques temps, elle m'avait dit que tu comptais infiltrer la Guide des Chasseurs de Primes. Est-ce que par hasard, tu y serais toujours ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Antilles de masquer son rire par une quinte de toux peu convaincante. Lorsqu'il se reprit finalement, un sourire amusé était toujours visible sur son visage à moitié dissimulé par son capuchon.

- Tu ne manques pas d'audace, ni de jugeote, il me faut au moins te reconnaître ça. Ma mission dans la Guilde n'est effectivement pas terminée. J'imagine que tu veux que je me renseigne pour savoir si les Neimoidiens auraient cherché à engager un membre ?

- Ils ont beau être sournois, ce sont avant tout des hommes d'affaires. Ils ne se risqueraient pas à engager le premier Chasseur de Primes venu… tandis que la Guilde est une organisation plus ou moins sûre.

- J'avais compris ton raisonnement. Donne-moi un instant.

Le Jedi disparut un instant du champ holographique avant de revenir, un datapad entre les mains. Damas devina qu'il était sûrement en train de chercher sur le petit ordinateur la trace d'une prime qui aurait été placée sur la tête d'Amidala. En effet, il était de notoriété publique que les primes apparaissaient beaucoup plus tôt dans les registres de la Guilde que sur les canaux officiels, raison pour laquelle Jaden n'avait rien trouvé lorsqu'il avait lancé une recherche.

La Guilde constituait par conséquent la dernière piste qui lui restait. Si elle s'avérait être une impasse, il faudrait au Jedi se contenter d'assurer la protection de la fausse Reine, en espérant que l'assassin ne se montrerait pas suffisamment malin pour découvrir la supercherie…

- Il y a effectivement une prime sur la tête d'Amidala.

- Combien ? L'interrogea Damas, par simple curiosité.

- Dix mille crédits. Ils sont plutôt radins, ces Neimoidiens. Remarqua Antilles d'un ton dépité.

- Et aurais-tu un nom à me fournir ?

Jon continua sa recherche pendant quelques instants avant de finalement lui fournir la réponse qu'il espérait tant entendre.

- La prime a été réservée par un Chasseur de Primes, un certain… Jym Lang.

- Ce nom ne m'est pas familier, est-ce que tu le connais ?

- Non, il ne doit pas être très réputé. Je vais consulter les dossiers de la Guilde.

Damas fit de même avec les renseignements du Temple. Si un Jedi avait mentionné une personne de ce nom dans l'un de ses rapports de mission, l'information lui apparaîtrait d'ici quelques minutes sur son écran. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait le cas.

- Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un Rodien. Désolé, Jaden.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, Jon. Je crois…

Il fut interrompu dans sa prise de parole par les « bips » consécutifs qui s'échappèrent de sa console, signe que la recherche dans la base de données était terminée. Pianotant sur le clavier, il ne tarda pas à résumer ses conclusions à voix haute.

- J'ai trouvé un rapport correspondant à ce Jym Lang. Qui-Gon l'aurait rencontré sur Tatooine, il y a trois ans. Il travaillait alors pour Jabba le Hutt, en tant qu'assassin.

- Tu as ton suspect alors. Sachant que Naboo est majoritairement peuplée par des humains et des Gungans, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à le débusquer, surtout avec les Forces de Sécurité locales pour t'appuyer.

- C'est vrai… encore merci pour ton aide, Jon. Je te revaudrai ça à l'occasion.

- J'y compte bien. Au fait, on m'a dit que tu t'étais finalement décidé à prendre un apprenti. Remarqua alors Antilles, dont la voix grave était teintée d'amusement.

C'était fou ce que les informations pouvaient circuler vite au sein de l'Ordre Jedi. Après tout, cela ne faisait que cinq jours à peine que le jeune Valadiel était devenu son Padawan et pourtant, Jon Antilles, Jedi solitaire qui passait en général la majorité de son temps à parcourir la Bordure Extérieure et se trouvait en ce moment même en mission d'infiltration, était déjà au courant…

Laissant échapper un soupir, Jaden consentit à lui répondre.

- Oui, il s'appelle Alan Valadiel. C'était le Padawan de Kol Felder.

Il y eut un instant de silence suite à cette révélation, au terme duquel Jon reprit la parole d'un ton plus sérieux et compréhensif.

- Je comprends mieux. Comment est-il ?

- Puissant… c'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué à son sujet. Ingénieux aussi. Et tout comme Qui-Gon, Kol, toi ou moi, il a appris à réfléchir par lui-même. Je pense qu'il fera un bon Chevalier s'il apprend à maîtriser son impatience et sa soif d'action.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Kol avait été porté disparu il y a trois ans. S'il était mort tout ce temps, que faisait son Padawan ?

- Il était piégé sur Myrkr.

Il était inutile de préciser de quel genre de planète il s'agissait. Tous les Jedi ou presque avaient déjà entendu parler de cette planète qui abritait des prédateurs capables de chasser leur proie en les sentant dans la Force, mais où l'on trouvait aussi des créatures capables de repousser la Force autour d'elles pour se protéger.

- Et le gamin a réussi à survivre tout seul pendant trois ans dans cet enfer ? Lui demanda finalement Jon, qui s'était renfoncé dans son siège, les bras croisés.

- Il y a survécu pendant trois ans, oui mais seul… j'en doute.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Pianotant d'une main sur sa console, il transmit des données à Antilles à travers la connexion holographique. Il s'agissait d'un enregistrement du Temple Jedi, que son interlocuteur ne tarda pas à diffuser devant lui. La scène montrait un duel ayant lieu dans une arène, entre une adolescente faisant tourbillonner son sabre laser et un jeune homme qui la combattait à mains nues…

… et qui mit un terme au combat à l'aide de quelques coups bien placés.

- Cette technique… Commença Jon d'une voix lente, où perçait son incrédulité.

- Oui, définitivement mandalorienne.

- Mais n'aurait-il pas pu l'apprendre par mimétisme, lorsqu'il voyageait avec Kol ?

Croisant les bras à son tour, Jaden secoua la tête en signe de réponse négative avant de lui expliquer son raisonnement.

- J'ai pris la précaution d'étudier tous les rapports de mission rédigés par Kol depuis qu'il avait pris Alan comme Padawan. Cela m'a pris un bon moment mais il fallait que je sois sûr…

- Et que t'ont-ils appris ?

- Pas une seule fois, en l'espace des trois années qu'ils ont passé ensemble, Kol et lui n'ont rencontré de guerrier Mando.

- Je vois… mais alors qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qu'un Mandalorien se trouvait sur place au même moment et qu'il a passé le temps en apprenant ses techniques au gosse ? Cela me paraît quelque peu invraisemblable…

Damas pouvait difficilement affirmer le contraire. Les Jedi et les Mandaloriens ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendus, puisque les Mandos avaient souvent été recrutés par les Sith durant les vieilles guerres, qui remontaient à plusieurs millénaires. En effet, ces excellents guerriers étaient souvent en mesure de rivaliser avec les Jedi tant ils se battaient bien. Toutefois, cette histoire était un passé lointain…

… qui n'avait été que ravivé par ce que l'on appelait la Bataille de Galidraan.

Jaden ne pourrait jamais oublier cette mission à laquelle il avait participé, quinze ans plus tôt. Il n'était que chevalier à l'époque, l'un parmi tant d'autres à avoir été placés sous le commandement de Maître Dooku. Le Jedi se souvenait s'être battu de toutes ses forces face à ces guerriers formidables et en avoir réchappé de peu.

Il se rappelait également de ce guerrier, qui avait tué l'un des leurs à mains nues pour venger son compagnon. Cet homme qui était le chef des Mandaloriens et le seul qui s'en était sorti vivant… un certain Jango Fett si sa mémoire était bonne.

Mais surtout, il se souvenait de ces mots qu'il avait prononcés, d'une voix désincarnée, tandis qu'il tombait à genoux dans la neige :

_Vous les avez tués… vous les avez tous tués. Nous sommes tous morts…_

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais vraiment pas, Jon. Répondit-il finalement, d'une voix lasse.

- Un jour ou l'autre, tu devras le lui demander.

Et sur ce, la connexion holographique prit fin, laissant Jaden Damas avec un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Certes, il avait obtenu l'information qu'il désirait mais… Antilles lui avait renvoyé à la figure les mille et une questions qu'il s'était posé au sujet du garçon… et dont Alan seul, avait les réponses.

* * *

- Maman est sortie faire des courses et papa est encore à l'université donc je suis seule à la maison. Déclara Sola tout en leur faisant signe de s'installer à la table.

Alan s'assit après les deux jeunes femmes, son regard se portant sur les différentes sorties : la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés et une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin. En dehors de cela, les seules ouvertures visibles de la pièce étaient des fenêtres, probablement aussi fragiles que celles de la salle du trône.

Ce ne serait probablement pas une position facilement défendable mais en se réfugiant à l'étage, ils auraient peut-être la chance de tenir suffisamment longtemps pour donner le temps aux renforts de venir les rejoindre.

Les deux sœurs l'auraient sans doute considéré comme étant paranoïaque si elles avaient su ce que le jeune Jedi pensait mais on ne survivait pas trois années sur une planète hostile sous tous les points de vue sans apprendre quelques trucs en matière de survie.

- Et ton mari ? L'interrogea Padmé.

- Darred ? Il est au palais, je crois. Comme tu le sais, la tradition veut qu'à l'élection de chaque nouvelle reine, une tour soit ajoutée au palais. Or, le conseiller Eckener est toujours très pointilleux concernant l'architecture des nouveaux bâtiments et il souhaitait avoir son avis…

Ce fut sans doute la première fois qu'Alan se sentit soulagé par les bips que laissèrent échapper son comlink dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. S'excusant auprès des deux jeunes femmes, il porta l'appareil à son oreille tout en pénétrant dans une autre pièce, dont le mobilier lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une cuisine.

- Ici Valadiel. Répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

- Alan, comment se porte notre amie commune ? L'interrogea une voix joviale qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son maître.

- Comme un charme. Elle est en train de discuter avec sa sœur.

- Parfait, parfait.

- Maître, est-ce que vous avez une piste pour retrouver l'assassin ?

Le Padawan avait conscience qu'il aurait sans doute dû se montrer plus subtile dans sa question mais sa patience s'amenuisait à vue d'œil depuis qu'on lui avait confié la charge de protéger Amidala. Il ne souhaitait par conséquent rien de plus que d'en finir avec toute cette affaire et pouvoir enchaîner avec une mission plus… palpitante ?

- Je te trouve bien pressé, mon jeune Padawan. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

- Non, rien de notable… mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas exactement le mieux placé pour m'acquitter de ce genre de tâche.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

Evidemment, Damas ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Alan décida donc de prendre son mal en patience et de lui répondre avec le plus de calme possible.

- Je suis trop _impatient_ pour jouer les gardes du corps dans une ville aussi calme. J'ai passé les trois dernières années à parcourir les jungles denses de Myrkr avec des Vornskrs à mes trousses alors qu'ici, je suis tellement… _immobile_. C'est contre ma nature de jouer les appâts.

- Contre ta nature ou contre ton entraînement mandalorien ?

Le jeune homme sentit son sang se cristalliser dans ses veines en l'écoutant prononcer ces derniers mots. Bien sûr que Jaden n'avait pas oublié ses observations quant au style de combat mandalorien qu'il avait utilisé pour vaincre Rees Alrix lors du tournoi.

Remarquant qu'il ne répondait pas, le maître Jedi poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Si tu me parlais de ce qui s'est passé sur Myrkr, je pourrais considérer d'échanger nos places. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Valadiel puisa la patience et la sérénité qui lui manquaient au cœur de la Force, avant de répondre sur un ton indifférent.

- Non merci, je m'en accomoderais.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il mit fin à la conversation avant de ranger le comlink. S'appuyant contre la table de cuisine, il passa une main sur son front avant de murmurer, comme pour se donner du courage :

- _Ba'jur, beskar'gam,_

_Ara'nov, aliit,_

_Mando'a bal Mand'alor-_

_An vencuyan mhi._

Education et armure,

Auto-défense, notre clan,

Notre langage, notre chef,

Tout cela fait notre survie.

Telles étaient les Six Actions, appelées _Resol'Nare_, qui définissaient la vie d'un Mandalorien.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas en mesure de porter son armure, ni de rejoindre un clan. N'ayant personne avec qui discuter, il ne pouvait pas non plus parler le Mando'a. Quant au Mandalore, il ignorait de qui il s'agissait à l'heure actuelle puisque le dernier dont on lui avait appris l'existence était Jaster Mereel, mort depuis plus de vingt ans…

Tout ce à quoi il pouvait s'accrocher, c'était son éducation et l'auto-défense… et pourtant, c'étaient ces mêmes techniques d'auto-défense qui avaient trahi son appartenance aux yeux de Damas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain moment qu'il remarqua le droide astromecano qui se trouvait non loin de lui et qui laissait échapper des sons à connotation plus triste que ses bips joyeux de tout à l'heure.

Il posa alors une main sur la tête, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi, de R2-D2 avant de prendre la parole à son intention.

- Peux-tu mettre en place un périmètre de surveillance avec tes senseurs ?

Le droide bipa ce qu'il interpréta comme une réponse positive.

- Parfait, merci R2-D2.

Rassemblant son courage, il repartit dans l'autre pièce, où les deux sœurs se trouvaient toujours en grande conversation. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Amidala arborait un air exaspéré tandis que la dénommée Sol exprimait une joie à peine contenue.

Rien n'aurait toutefois pu préparer le Padawan à la question qu'elle lui posa lorsqu'elle se tourna dans sa direction, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble, Padmé et toi ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Un petit point sur les technologies et personnages vus dans ce chapitre.

Je pense que vous savez tous ce qu'est un pistolet blaster (Han en a fait la démonstration face aux Stormtroopers et même face à Vador dans les films), je ne m'attarderai donc que sur les différents modèles, tous présents dans les films.

Pistolet Blaster KYD-21 : Il s'agit du modèle de blaster utilisé par la chasseuse de Primes Zam Wesell dans l'épisode II. Petit et facilement dissimulable, c'est une arme de courte à moyenne portée, précise mais dépourvue de viseur. Idéale pour les assassins et les chasseurs de primes.

Pistolet Blaster S-5 : C'est tout simplement l'arme utilisée par le Capitaine Panaka dans l'Episode I, qui lui permet ainsi qu'à Padmé d'escalader la façade du Palais pour accéder aux étages supérieurs. C'est un blaster lourd, disposant donc d'une forte puissance de feu mais toutefois insuffisante face aux boucliers énergétiques des droidekas par exemple.

Pistolet Blaster ELG-3a : Arme de courte voire très courte portée, elle possède deux modèles : un à canon long et un autre à canon court. On peut voir Padmé manier le modèle à canon long lors de l'assaut du Palais à la fin de l'Episode I tandis que le modèle à canon court est celui qui se trouve dissimulé dans l'accoudoir du trône, et qui permit notamment à Panaka et Amidala de prendre en otages les Neimoidiens.

Datapad : Il s'agit d'un ordinateur très puissant mais à la fois très compact puisqu'il a la taille d'un petit écran portatif. Il est en mesure de lire des datacartes, et peut effectuer des fonctions diverses, depuis le traitement de textes jusqu'au cryptage de données confidentielles. On en voit notamment dans l'Episode I et l'Episode III.

Jon Antilles : Maître Jedi formé par la Femme Obscure, An'ya Kuro, il apparaît dans l'un des comics Republic, lors de la mission sur Queyta, pendant la Guerre des Clones. Son infiltration de la Guide des Chasseurs de Primes est d'ailleurs avérée.

Jaster Mereel : Bien que je ne l'ai cité que très brièvement, il s'agit du Mandalore (le leader de tous les Mandaloriens) qui a précédé Jango Fett. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a recueilli et élevé Jango après l'assassinat de sa famille par le groupe Death Watch et qui en a fait un guerrier Mando. A sa mort, c'est Jango qui est devenu Mandalore.


	9. Vision

Chapitre 9 : Vision

* * *

Alors qu'il avait été limpide seulement quelques heures auparavant, le ciel de Theed était désormais obscurci par de lourds nuages gris et menaçants. Une forte pluie s'était mise à tomber depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, détrempant rapidement la pelouse soignée du jardin des Naberrie.

Assis à une table de bois, un adolescent aux cheveux bruns paraissait totalement indifférent aux martèlements de l'averse sur la tonnelle, juste au-dessus de lui. Les yeux fermés, et les mains jointes sur la table, Alan appréciait au contraire ce bruit familier, tandis qu'il était en train de s'ouvrir entièrement à la Force, un exercice qu'il n'avait eu que trop peu l'occasion de faire depuis son exil forcé sur Myrkr.

_Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix._

Valadiel avait toujours donné l'impression à ses condisciples –et parfois même à ses maîtres - qu'il contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions. Toutefois, cela n'avait été qu'une apparence car le Padawan avait souvent été troublé par les sentiments qui l'habitaient, bien qu'il soit parvenu à relativement bien les dissimuler.

Yoda leur avait enseigné dès l'enfance le véritable sens de ces quelques mots. Un Jedi ne devait pas chercher à réprimer ses émotions car celles-ci étaient aussi naturelles pour un être vivant que de respirer ou de se sustenter. En revanche, il était important pour les Jedi de comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient, de confronter chacune de leurs pensées, chacun de leurs doutes pour mieux parvenir à les interpréter, ainsi qu'à les résoudre.

En grandissant, Alan avait tenté d'appliquer ce précepte au mieux de ses capacités et, pendant un certain temps, il avait réussi. Avec l'aide de Maître Felder, il était passé de l'élève doué et sûr de lui à un Padawan plus modéré et, d'une certaine manière, assez classique. Il se souvenait qu'à une époque, rien ne lui aurait d'avantage fait plaisir que de marcher dans les pas de son mentor, en devenant un Chevalier Jedi conforme aux attentes du Conseil.

Etrangement, c'était Kol lui-même qui l'avait poussé à remettre graduellement en question toutes ses opinions, notamment concernant l'Ordre Jedi. Bien que n'étant pas un Jedi gris, Felder cultivait la même indépendance d'esprit que certains de ses pairs, comme le défunt Qui-Gon Jinn, même s'il ne les exprimait pas d'une manière aussi exubérante que son vieil ami.

A l'adolescence, il avait commencé à s'interroger sur ses sentiments à l'égard d'Elena. Etant enfant, il était facile de la voir comme une sœur mais avec les années, il lui était devenu plus difficile de nier l'attraction graduelle qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Son maître l'avait alors mis en garde contre l'attachement mais en lui précisant aussi qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de ces émotions, inhérentes à la puberté.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait revu la jeune Telmak après plus de trois années de séparation, leur lien n'avait guère perdu en intensité. Au contraire, il lui avait semblé qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. De la même manière, l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée lui avait paru… intense mais juste.

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

Malgré leur ancienneté et leur étendue, les Archives du Temple Jedi n'abritaient pas toute la connaissance de l'univers, même si elles constituaient peut-être ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Alan avait appris à les utiliser mais aussi à considérer la possibilité qu'elles puissent être incomplètes au regard de certaines informations qu'il recherchait.

En l'occurrence, tout le savoir à sa disposition ne lui était pas d'un grand secours pour obtenir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Certes, les archives lui avaient fourni des pistes mais jusqu'ici, elles s'étaient toutes terminées dans des impasses.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu glaner comme informations depuis son départ du Temple, c'était comme si Jango Fett avait disparu de l'espace connu. Certains le prétendaient mort, tandis que d'autres insinuaient qu'il avait dégotté un contrat bien juteux auprès d'un peuple de la Bordure Extérieure. Bref, de nombreuses rumeurs couraient à son sujet mais il était impossible de discerner le vrai du faux, surtout qu'aucune n'ouvrait sur une piste tangible.

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

Voilà un précepte qui s'était avéré difficile - voire impossible - à appliquer sur Myrkr. Privé de la Force peu de temps après son arrivée, à cause de la présence abondante des Ysalamiri, Alan avait dû laisser de côté toute notion de plénitude ou de sérénité pour survivre. Le Padawan n'avait pas été particulièrement fier de son comportement mais il lui avait paru vital d'éliminer les petites créatures - le plus souvent en les donnant en pâture aux Vornskrs – afin de retrouver un semblant de contact avec la Force.

Encore maintenant, il évaluait chaque situation comme s'il pouvait être attaqué à tout moment. Cela avait certes sauvé la vie de la Reine Amidala au Palais mais cela n'excusait en rien ses actions pour autant. Avec le temps, il espérait retrouver la sérénité qui l'habitait jadis mais il en doutait. L'entraînement Mandalorien lui avait laissé une impression durable, autant par son aspect très pragmatique que par sa philosophie sous-jacente. Ceux qui prenaient les Mandos pour des brutes épaisses n'auraient pas pu être plus éloignés de la vérité.

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

L'environnement au milieu duquel il se trouvait était une parfaite illustration de ce précepte. Qu'il s'agisse de l'eau qui permettait aux plantes de vivre, des forces gravitationnelles qui maintenaient le système solaire de Naboo en place, ou même de la Force, qui liait toutes choses entre elles, on pouvait trouver une harmonie, une raison, à tout ou presque.

Etant résolument pragmatique, Valadiel considérait cette phrase comme l'une des plus exactes du Code Jedi, même si elle n'était pas forcément la plus facile à accepter. En effet, elle impliquait que chaque événement, même les plus tragiques, arrivait pour une raison et qu'il fallait que le Jedi soit en mesure de l'interpréter et de le comprendre.

_Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

Se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, Alan lutta intérieurement pour ne pas revoir les images de la mort de son ancien maître défiler dans son esprit. Comment se persuader que la mort n'était rien de plus que le passage d'un état à un autre, alors qu'il ressentait encore aussi clairement la souffrance causée par la disparition de Felder ? Un Jedi était censé se vouer à établir un équilibre, entre la lumière et l'obscurité, le bien et le mal, la vie et la mort… mais cela signifiait-il pour autant qu'il devait accepter les actions d'Aurra Sing comme normales ? La vengeance n'était certes pas la voie du Jedi mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour tomber dans l'inaction ?

_Il ne faut jamais avoir honte de ce que tu ressens, Al'ika. Ce sont tes sentiments, autant que tes choix, qui déterminent qui tu es._

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis que ces paroles lui revenaient en mémoire, telle une caresse sur son esprit agité. Se focalisant sur le semblant de sérénité qu'il avait atteint, le Padawan plongea au cœur de la Force, là où le passé, le présent et le futur se mêlaient pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le voile du Côté Obscur recouvrait tout. Son opacité empêchait les Jedi d'entrevoir l'avenir aussi nettement qu'ils l'auraient fait d'ordinaire. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter Alan. Plongeant telle une lame de lumière dans les ombres, son esprit s'aventura plus loin, jusqu'à finalement traverser une partie du voile…

… et apercevoir quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à trouver.

* * *

_Coruscant._

_Par l'immense verrière qui lui faisait face, le Padawan pouvait voir les hautes tours de la capitale galactique se dresser dans le ciel nocturne, l'éclairant de ses innombrables lumières artificielles. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, ce paysage d'ordinaire accueillant lui semblait étrangement froid, presque glacé._

_Détournant son regard de la fenêtre, il prit conscience qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un appartement des plus luxueux, s'il en jugeait par son mobilier et surtout par son emplacement très élevé. Toutefois, la décoration lui paraissait quelque peu familière. Oui, les diverses sculptures et autres œuvres d'art qui occupaient les tables basses et le reste du mobilier étaient clairement semblables à celles qu'il avait pu admirer au palais royal de Theed._

_Son attention se porta alors sur la silhouette d'un droïde doré qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avec sa forme humanoïde caractéristique, on reconnaissait facilement qu'il s'agissait d'un 3PO, un droïde protocolaire assez en vogue auprès des diplomates depuis plusieurs décennies, notamment pour ses capacités de traducteur et sa faculté d'adaptation lorsqu'il rencontrait de nouveaux langages._

_Se dirigeant vers l'endroit par où était venu le droïde, Alan aperçut une silhouette se tenant seule dans l'obscurité. Bien que se trouvant derrière elle, il put reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Ce ne fut qu'après s'être positionné à côté d'elle qu'il put reconnaître son visage._

_Amidala._

_La reine de Naboo se tenait juste à côté de lui, vêtue d'une longue robe de soie bleue qui lui allait à merveille. Elle lui paraissait un peu plus âgée, comme si les années avaient laissé une empreinte sur son visage, par les responsabilités qu'elle avait eu à porter. Néanmoins, cela n'avait en rien altéré sa beauté, bien au contraire. Cela n'expliquait toutefois pas l'inquiétude et l'infinie tristesse qu'il pouvait lire sur ses traits et dans la Force. Ses émotions étaient si puissantes qu'elles menaçaient presque de l'engloutir._

_C'est à cet instant qu'elle éclata en sanglots, les larmes s'écoulant librement telles des perles sur ses joues diaphanes. Ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait susciter tant de chagrin chez la jeune femme, il porta son regard dans la direction qu'elle avait fixé quelques instants auparavant._

_Son cœur manqua un battement face à l'horrible spectacle dont il était témoin._

_Le Temple Jedi était en feu. Il pouvait voir l'épaisse cheminée de fumée qui s'en échappait tandis que l'édifice millénaire était illuminé par la teinte rouge-orangée des flammes qui léchaient les cinq tours qui culminaient au sommet du Temple._

_C'était impossible, absolument inconcevable et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de cette effroyable réalité. Concentrant ses perceptions, il put enfin ressentir l'origine de son malaise antérieur : un vide. Un vide laissé par les morts des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de Jedi qui se trouvaient au Temple. Il arrivait cependant à ressentir la terreur des jeunes initiés et un sentiment de trahison qui émanait des chevaliers mais pas le moindre souffle de vie…_

_La destruction d'un tel monument Jedi, à laquelle nul ne semblait s'opposer, ainsi que l'élimination systématique de ses occupants ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la fin de l'Ordre. Cela voulait dire que dans un futur plus ou moins proche, les Jedi allaient peut-être disparaître, ou tout du moins être exterminés de la surface de Coruscant._

_Peut-être était-ce la signification de ce voile du côté obscur sur l'avenir? Tel un ciel dépourvu de la moindre étoile pour l'éclairer, ce futur ressemblait à une nuit éternelle, où les Jedi ne seraient plus là pour y ramener un semblant de lumière. Une galaxie entière se livrant aux Sith, avec le sang des Jedi comme sacrifice…_

* * *

- Alan !

Le Padawan rouvrit brusquement les yeux mais il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Jamais auparavant il n'avait expérimenté une vision avec une telle clarté, et surtout avec une telle intensité. C'était presque comme s'il s'était vraiment trouvé là-bas, et qu'il avait assisté de ses yeux à la destruction de son ordre.

Redressant lentement la tête, il croisa le regard inquiet de Padmé, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Une de ses mains était posée sur son épaule, comme si elle avait essayé sans succès de le secouer pour le réveiller.

- Majesté ? Parvint-il à articuler d'une voix rauque.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous étiez comme… tétanisé et puis, vous vous êtes mis à pleurer.

Valadiel haussa un sourcil en signe de curiosité en entendant ces derniers mots avant de porter une main à son visage. A sa grande surprise, il sentit effectivement le tracé des larmes sur ses joues. C'était vraiment étrange, surtout lorsqu'on savait que le Padawan n'avait pas versé la moindre larme depuis la mort de son ancien maître.

Ce n'est qu'en abaissant son regard sur la main en question qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Etait-ce de peur ? Une peur intrinsèque que l'Ordre Jedi vienne à s'éteindre et qu'il ignore comment l'en empêcher ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait une vision du futur mais jamais il n'en avait vu d'aussi… catastrophique.

Reprenant le contrôle sur ses émotions, il porta son regard sur son interlocutrice.

- La vision que j'ai eue a été très… troublante. Lui expliqua-t-il enfin, tout en essayant de faire cesser le tremblement.

- Une vision ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais se ravisa avant qu'aucun son n'ait pu franchir ses lèvres. Comme Yoda le leur avait souvent répété : _Toujours en mouvement, est l'avenir_. Ce n'était après tout que l'un des futurs possibles mais il y avait malgré tout une certaine probabilité qu'il se réalise. Or, Amidala se trouvait dans la vision, ce qui signifiait qu'elle aurait peut-être un rôle important à jouer par la suite… et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de lui révéler des informations qui pourraient altérer ce futur.

- Je n'en suis pas certain mais en tout cas, cela ne concernait pas le futur proche.

_Sois attentif au futur mais pas au détriment de l'instant présent._

Tels avaient été les mots prononcés par Qui-Gon Jinn lorsque le Padawan l'avait occasionnellement interrogé sur les impressions du futur qu'il ressentait parfois. Au vu de la situation actuelle et du danger imminent que courrait la reine, il lui paraissait plus que recommandé de suivre ce conseil.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, votre altesse ?

- Mes parents viennent tout juste de rentrer et ils souhaiteraient beaucoup faire votre connaissance.

La souveraine lui avait dit que ses parents rentreraient finalement assez tard, après la tombée de la nuit en tout cas, en raison d'une visite que les époux Naberrie devaient faire à l'un des anciens étudiants du père de Padmé. Ce n'est qu'en levant la tête qu'il s'aperçut que le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et que les nuages s'étaient dispersés, cédant la place à un ciel peuplé d'étoiles. Le Padawan réprima un frisson en se souvenant de la voûte céleste de Coruscant, et du temple en flammes.

Il fut heureusement arraché à ces sombres pensées lorsqu'Amidala reprit la parole.

- Le dîner sera prêt d'ici quelques minutes. Ils espèrent que vous vous joindrez à nous.

Valadiel avait pris soin d'emporter suffisamment de rations pour tenir un siège de plusieurs jours mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait substituer de la vraie nourriture à ces barres protéinées au goût infect. Après plusieurs années où il n'avait mangé que des fruits et de la viande, un repas traditionnel ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal.

- J'en serais honoré, majesté. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre, en acquiesçant de la tête.

* * *

- Vous n'avez donc trouvé aucun Jym Lang dans vos registres ?

Jaden n'était pas particulièrement surpris par ce que venait de lui apprendre le Capitaine Panaka. Après tout, le chasseur de primes n'était sans doute pas stupide au point d'utiliser sa véritable identité pour se rendre sur un monde où il avait un contrat à mener à bien. Malheureusement, une autre explication possible quant à son absence des registres d'émigration résidait aussi dans le fait que les Naboo étaient peu regardants envers les personnes qu'ils accueillaient.

Même si le Jedi trouvait leur générosité à recueillir toute la misère de la bordure médiane assez remarquable, leur manque de rigueur vis-à-vis de l'identification des personnes constituant leurs flux migratoires lui compliquait beaucoup la tâche. Sur un monde comme Coruscant ou Kuat, tout vaisseau entrant ou sortant était catalogué par son code de transpondeur, sa cargaison et ses passagers.

- Non, en effet. J'ai toutefois lancé une recherche avec les critères que vous m'avez fournis concernant le Rodien au centre de statistique de Theed.

Le maître Jedi haussa un sourcil en signe de curiosité, enjoignant le chef des Forces Royales de Sécurité à poursuivre son explication.

- Le Conseil Consultatif a toujours formellement interdit une maîtrise même relative de l'immigration mais… j'ai réussi à proposer une loi permettant de recenser les nouveaux arrivants selon leur espèce, leur âge et leur motif pour venir ici.

- Comment êtes-vous parvenu à la faire voter ? L'interrogea Damas, sincèrement curieux quant à la façon dont Panaka avait persuadé les personnes assez obtuses qui constituaient le Conseil.

Le capitaine esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de lui répondre avec entrain.

- Je leur ai dit que le centre de statistique de la capitale se plaignait de ne pas avoir d'informations suffisantes pour faire des études plus exactes sur les habitants de Theed et que ce manque de données faussait complètement les rapports exigés par le Sénat, comme celui portant sur la démographie planétaire de Naboo.

- Puisque c'est la vérité, j'imagine qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à redire à ce sujet ?

- Sio Bibble a quand même tenté de s'y opposer mais sa majesté a apposé son veto, rétorquant que la même remarque lui avait déjà été faite par le Sénateur Vancil.

Entrant une carte de données dans le terminal, le projecteur holographique ne tarda pas à afficher une liste de tous les Rodiens ayant mis les pieds sur Naboo ces six derniers mois. Par chance, ce nombre n'était pas très élevé. Ce n'était guère surprenant lorsqu'on savait que la plupart des Rodiens qui quittaient leur planète natale étaient des mercenaires ou des chasseurs de primes. Même les quelques artistes qui partaient de Rodia préféraient se rendre sur les mondes du noyau, afin d'y accroître leur notoriété.

En affinant un peu la recherche en laissant de côté les Rodiennes, les enfants et les personnes âgées, le nombre de suspects potentiels ne comptait plus qu'une douzaine d'individus.

- Hm… la moitié d'entre eux sont déjà repartis de Naboo. Ce qui nous en laisse six. Déclara Panaka.

- En effet. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas leur adresse ?

Le capitaine secoua la tête en signe de réponse négative. Même si la liste des assassins potentiels s'était largement réduite, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir où ils se trouvaient. Laissant échapper un soupir, le maître Jedi passa une main sur sa courte barbe tout en cherchant un moyen de localiser Jym Lang. Le nombre de Rodiens sur Naboo était très peu élevé donc ils devaient se remarquer assez facilement mais s'ils faisaient l'erreur de communiquer sa description de manière publique, le chasseur de primes saurait instantanément qu'il était recherché et chercherait à disparaître. Pire encore, il pourrait essayer de faire diversion en organisant des attentats aléatoires dans la capitale, causant la mort d'innombrables innocents…

C'est alors qu'une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux gris et il reporta immédiatement son attention sur Panaka.

- Combien y a-t-il de spatioports à Theed ?

Le Capitaine des Forces Royales de Sécurité parut réfléchir à la question avant de pianoter sur son datapad. L'écran afficha alors une courte liste de noms, correspondant à de petits points rouges clignotants sur la carte de Theed.

- Hormis le spatioport principal de Theed, déjà opérationnel mais dont la reconstruction ne sera achevée que d'ici plusieurs mois, il existe un petit nombre de spatioports privés, réservés à l'usage de certains dignitaires et de quelques commerçants très fortunés.

- Y a-t-il d'autres spatioports en dehors de ceux de Theed ?

- Un seul à ma connaissance, celui de Keren.

S'il en croyait les données qui s'affichaient sous ses yeux, cela faisait un total de huit spatioports dans la capitale de Naboo, et un autre dans la ville de Keren. Jaden avait rapidement réalisé qu'une planète relativement peu industrielle comme Naboo ne devait pas avoir un trafic particulièrement dense, ce qui limitait aussi les possibilités pour l'assassin d'Amidala.

Profitant du manque flagrant de régulation migratoire de la planète, le Rodien était probablement venu à bord de son propre vaisseau. Or, même si Damas ignorait exactement quel type d'appareil il possédait, il y avait de grandes chances pour que le vaisseau en question soit lourdement modifié, ne serait-ce qu'en matière d'armement. Il leur suffisait donc de passer les différents spatioports au peigne fin, et ce le plus discrètement possible, et ils auraient ainsi de grandes chances d'attraper Lang.

- Trouvez-moi le maximum d'informations sur les propriétaires des spatioports privés de Theed ainsi que sur toutes les personnes capables d'autoriser un atterrissage discret dans les spatioports publics de Theed et de Keren. Lorsque ce sera fait, assemblez vos hommes en neuf groupes, de préférence lourdement armés et rejoignez-moi au hangar principal.

Panaka acquiesça de la tête et partit immédiatement avec son datapad sous le bras, laissant Damas méditer dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été alloués. En réalité, Jaden n'avait pas l'intention d'ouvrir son esprit à la Force. Non, il se demandait plutôt s'il devait mettre son Padawan au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête ou bien le laisser mariner encore un peu, dans l'espoir qu'il se mette enfin à table...

Bizarrement, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il pourrait attendre longtemps avant qu'Alan ne se décide à lui confier ses secrets.

* * *

Alan ne se sentait pas véritablement à l'aise au milieu de la petite famille même s'il tentait de le cacher tandis qu'il lançait un regard circulaire autour de lui. A l'extrémité de la table siégeait Ruwee Naberrie, le père d'Amidala ainsi que le patriarche de la famille. Visiblement âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, l'homme aux cheveux bruns coupés court était large d'épaules et dégageait une présence assez imposante mais aussi très sereine. Le Padawan ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il se serait remarquablement bien fondu dans le décor au milieu d'un cortège de maîtres Jedi s'il avait été en mesure de maîtriser la Force.

A sa droite se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et dont les yeux noisette étaient en partie dissimulés par une paire de lunettes. Il s'agissait de Darred Janren Naberrie, l'époux de Sola ainsi que le père de l'enfant qu'elle attendait. D'après ce qu'il avait glané de la conversation entre la reine et sa sœur ainée, Darred travaillait comme architecte au Palais, en l'occurrence sous la supervision du Conseiller Hugo Eckener, l'Architecte en chef.

A la gauche du beau-frère d'Amidala se trouvait Sola, qui passait distraitement une main sur son ventre rond, un sourire paisible sur le visage tandis qu'elle paraissait absorbée dans ses pensées.

Alan se trouvait quant à lui en face de Darred, c'est-à-dire à la droite du patriarche et donc à côté de la souveraine. La seule absente n'était autre que la mère d'Amidala, qui ne tarderait pas à venir les rejoindre à table s'il en croyait la délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui provenait de la cuisine.

- Sola nous a dit que vous étiez un Jedi ? Demanda finalement Ruwee en se tournant vers Alan.

Valadiel repensa à la question que lui avait posée la sœur d'Amidala quelques heures plus tôt et la manière dont il avait utilisé la Force pour faire voler un fruit shuura jusqu'à lui avant de déclarer qu'il était formellement interdit aux Jedi d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un. Il aurait dû se douter que sa petite démonstration n'aurait pas suffi à satisfaire sa curiosité.

Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Amidala prit la parole à sa place.

- Non, il n'est encore qu'un Padawan. Un apprenti Jedi. Expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de son père.

Loin de s'en offusquer, Alan profita de l'intervention de la reine pour consulter son comlink et vérifier que l'appareil sonnerait bien en cas d'appel. En effet, il avait programmé le droïde astromecano avec la fréquence de son comlink pour être en mesure de communiquer avec lui à tout moment, et tout particulièrement si R2-D2 percevait une menace potentielle grâce à ses senseurs.

- N'est-il pas imprudent de confier la protection de Padmé à un simple apprenti ? Intervint le jeune architecte, clairement perplexe.

Valadiel se contenta de lui adresser un sourire qui donna à Darren l'impression que son interlocuteur le considérait comme un insecte avant que le Padawan ne prenne la parole d'un ton particulièrement condescendant.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne me suis pas porté volontaire pour faire du baby-sitting mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix en la matière.

Tous les autres occupants de la pièce parurent choqués par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, comme l'avait d'ailleurs espéré le Padawan mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas là, focalisant son attention sur l'architecte.

- Quant à mes compétences… pourquoi ne pas vous en montrer un échantillon ? Cela permettra peut-être de passer outre tout malentendu.

Il leva alors légèrement sa main droite avant de murmurer d'une voix douce.

- Vous avez vraiment sommeil. Pourquoi ne pas vous reposer quelques instants dans la chambre d'amis à l'étage ? Le Conseiller Eckener serait déçu que son subordonné le plus prometteur ne soit pas à la hauteur de ses devoirs à cause du manque de sommeil.

Les yeux du jeune homme se voilèrent tandis qu'il se levait lentement de la table avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son épouse.

- Sola, il faut vraiment que je dorme. Le Grand Architecte sera mécontent si je ne parviens pas à finaliser les derniers plans de la nouvelle tour d'ici les prochains jours…

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta à l'étage, laissant Ruwee et ses deux filles complètement éberlués par ce qu'il venait de faire. Alan se contenta de porter un verre d'eau jusqu'à ses lèvres et eut le temps de boire quelques gorgées avant que Sola ne prenne la parole d'un ton inquiet.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Juste un peu de persuasion avec l'aide de la Force. Rassurez-vous, vous ne risquez pas grand-chose. Cela ne marche que sur les esprits faibles. Répondit simplement le Padawan en adressant un regard appuyé à Amidala.

Les joues de la souveraine rougirent mais l'apprenti de Damas aurait bien été en peine de déterminer si c'était parce qu'elle ressentait de la colère ou bien de la honte, ou encore un subtile mélange des deux. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il le souciait réellement de ce qu'Amidala pouvait bien penser de lui. Cependant, il préféra mettre les choses en clair en reprenant la parole d'une voix calme et absolue dépourvue de l'humour qu'elle comportait précédemment.

- Bien que n'étant pas encore un Chevalier Jedi, je ne suis pas un simple novice. J'ai été assigné à cette mission parce que je suis en mesure de me défendre dans des environnements particulièrement hostiles, et aussi parce qu'aucun de vous, y compris la Reine ici présente, n'est en mesure de tenir tête à un véritable assassin. Si vous avez des plaintes à formuler, vous pouvez bien évidemment les adresser à mon maître au Palais.

Aucun des trois Naberrie ne sut quoi répondre, et ils n'eurent finalement pas à le faire car c'est cet instant que choisit la mère de Padmé, Jobal, pour arriver avec deux plats chargés de nourriture et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'imagine que vous devez avoir faim. Régalez-vous !

Le Padawan n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Attrapant récipient sur récipient, il prit un peu de tout et commença à déguster les différents mets, qu'il ne connaissait pas pour la plupart. A peine eut-il enfourné la première bouchée qu'il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Jobal laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'asseoir, son époux et ses deux filles étant toujours stupéfiés par son brusque changement de comportement.

- La nourriture est-elle si terrible au Temple Jedi ? L'interrogea Jobal, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

Alan avala plusieurs gorgées d'eau avant de finalement lui répondre, son visage lui aussi éclairé d'un sourire appréciateur.

- Disons qu'elle n'est pas si mal mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'y goûter. Avant la semaine dernière, je n'y étais pas retourné depuis trois ans.

- Oh… et où vous trouviez-vous ?

Le Padawan prit en bouche un morceau de viande particulièrement savoureux et l'ingéra avant de se lancer dans son explication.

- Sur une planète jungle où mon vaisseau s'était écrasé. J'ai passé tout mon temps là-bas à échapper aux prédateurs… ou à les tuer. N'étant pas vraiment équipé d'appareils culinaires, je devais me débrouiller avec des baies et les viandes de quelques animaux comestibles que je découpais avec mon sabre laser avant de les faire cuire brièvement au feu de bois. Si je m'attardais trop, il y avait de grandes chances pour que les Vornskrs retrouvent ma trace rapidement…

Il préféra ne pas en dire plus, laissant le silence retomber sur la table tandis qu'il continuait de manger avec un bel appétit. Ce fut le père de Padmé qui finit par poser la question fatidique :

- Notre fille est-elle en grand danger ?

Alan ne répondit pas immédiatement. Posant ses couverts avec délicatesse avant de s'essuyer les coins des lèvres avec sa serviette, son assiette étant complètement vide, il tourna la tête vers Ruwee et joignit ses mains d'un air pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait à la réponse la plus appropriée. Lorsqu'il finit par répondre, ce fut avec une voix des plus posées et des plus sérieuses.

- Elle a au moins un assassin à ses trousses, et il n'est pas passé loin de la tuer au palais. Je dirais donc que oui, le danger est sérieux. Toutefois, je ferai mon possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, même si je dois y laisser ma vie. Veuillez simplement ne pas ébruiter le fait que votre fille cadette réside chez vous en ce moment. Même si les gens connaissent davantage le nom « Amidala » que Naberrie au regard de la souveraine, il n'est pas impossible que le ou les commanditaires soient au courant de l'identité d'origine de votre fille.

Un nouveau silence s'installa à la table et il ne fut interrompu que par un bâillement qui se fit entendre derrière Jobal. Se frottant les yeux d'un air clairement distrait, Darren observa les expressions sérieuses et tendues des personnes attablées avant de les interroger à voix haute :

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?


End file.
